Why me?
by Disciple of Revan
Summary: Good deeds don't go unrewarded. Even the if they are in the most unexpected way. I was just helping out a friend. So why am here In Equestria? Sure my 'friend' was Celestia, but still... It doesn't matter I have to get to Canterlot pronto and get Celestia to send me home before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, I'm doing it.**

 **Why?**

 **Why the fuck not.**

 **I need something to do, that's fresh different. I am also going to be posting this story on** fimfiction **under the same name and author.**

 **Lets boogy.**

* * *

Why?

I stared at the night sky while my campfire crackled in front of me. A sigh escaped my lips and I brought my head down. I looked around the ruins that I had taken refuge in. Another sigh blew past my lips. _'Why did is this happen to me?'_ I asked myself while I picked up my fire stick and prodded the embers moodily. "Damn dog," I muttered as I reached over and picked up some firewood. I placed the log inside the fire before I laid down on my makeshift bed of old tapestries and ruined books, with my lettermen jacket as a makeshift pillow. My nose and throat began to flare up as my sinuses started to act up.

A pathetic groan rumbled in my throat.

Why me?

I did the right thing and this is what I get in thanks? A one way trip to the Castle of the Two Sisters in Equestria. "Jinx, why did you do this to me?" I asked the dog that was not there.

The castle was empty as it has been since Celestia banished her sister, Luna, to the moon, and will remain so for a long time. Maybe. My eyes traced the ceiling until I spotted a hole in the roof where I could see the night sky. I zeroed in on the moon where a faded picture of a black unicorn was painted on its surface.

Seeing as Luna has not been freed from either the moon and Nightmare Moon. I can safely guess that the timeline that I am in is currently [i]before[/i] season one of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I can't believe that I'm here in Equestria. I know that I shouldn't even be here but the fact that I am is so cool.

A chuckle broke through my lips, and I restrained myself from going fan-boy.

Although I kinda wish my unexpected departure happened with a little more grace, not being pushed by the family's dog.

Family…

I wonder how they are doing right now. It couldn't have been easy watching me vanish like that. Then again the entire situation couldn't have been easy for any of us, but at least Celestia managed to ease any stress.

That train thought continued all the way to when I first met Celestia, face-to-face.

* * *

1 Month and two weeks ago.

* * *

I was sleeping off the tiredness that I had acquired from traveling home from college, but my rest was cut off when mom gave me a little shake and told me that we were home. "Why don't you go to your room and gets some rest?" she suggested when we hopped out of the car before she began to helped me with my stuff.

I shook my head, "No, its okay," I said as we entered the house through the garage.

"Mathew you better be getting ready!" Mom shouted as we passed his room then Saige's before finally passing Mom's.

My sister, Saige, popped her head out from her room and gave me a wave. I returned it as I took a look inside the room. I just smiled and chuckled. Her room still looks like a bomb went off. Heading down the hallway I said hello to our black Labrador and Border collie mix dog, Jinx.

Jinx began to bark like mad and tried to rush towards me. Thankfully she had a leash on her so she didn't get far. I promised the dog that I would play with her later before I walked into the living room just as three small blurs shot past us.

"Hello to you too, Tsuki (suki), Nanet, Taio," I said as one poofy black fur, short black fur, and one tabby cat ran up and down the hallway. I shook my head before I continued on to my room. My sister begged to have these cats and name them too so that is why they have such foreign names. Mom pulled the door to my room to the side and set my suitcase on the ground. I followed her in and took note of the changes she made to the room, again.

"I see you change the color, again," I said placing my bags on the small bed.

Mom looked around and let out a sigh, "Yea I'm thinking about painting again," she said as she left my room. I stared at the living room's wall for a moment before I followed her.

"As long as you don't paint it vomit green," I said with a finger pointing at the color she painted the living room and dining space, "I'm fine with it."

"You moved out so I can paint it however I want," Mom said while she rolled her eyes before she called down the hall for Mathew to get up and get ready for school. "Leave that to me," I said with my Darth Vader voice as I went into the kitchen and pulled out a pan and a wooden spoon. I heard Mom just let out a sigh as she got ready for work.

I whistled as I traveled down the hall before I stopped in front of Saige's door, and I gave it a tap. When sis poked her head out she saw what I had in my hand. With her face lit up she put her hands over her ears as I opened the door with a slam.

"WAKE UP SUCKER TIME FOR SCHOOL FOOL!" I yelled in my Mr. T impersonation while I banged the pot which caused the lump in the bed to scramble out. Mathew glared at me before he smiled and tackled me into a hug which I returned. "Nice to see again," I said we released each other.

I turned around and began to walk out of the room. "Now come on its time for school," I said when I heard a whump sound. I looked at sis with an unamused frown on my face. "He went back to bed didn't he?" I stated and she nodded.

"Tell him if he doesn't get up he's grounded," Mom said as she went into her room.

Saige snorted, "As if that would bother him, especially when you don't follow through," she scoffed before going back to her room.

"I can ground you too if you want young lady," mom threaten.

I didn't stay to listen to the inevitable fight that would occur between the two. If someone was looking from the outside they would probably think that we had issues, but we don't have any more than the next family. Sis is just hard headed and stubborn. We all went through some difficult things back in the south, and it's not been easy for us but we're getting better.

For myself, I've improved a bit and have little more confidence in myself, but it doesn't take much to push me back to where I was.

At least the negative voices have stopped.

Enough of the down mood, time for some FOOD!

I went to the fridge and pulled out ingredients for a breakfast burrito. I saw that mom went shopping and got my favorite foods so now I'm a really happy panda. After a few cracked eggs, cut vegetables, light seasoning, some cheese and sizzled leftover ham I had breakfast cooked and on the table. Jinx looked at me as I sat down with her tail wagging with an expected look.

"Don't look at me," I told the dog as I took a bite, "You've eaten better than I have."

Damn, I forgot taco sauce.

 _You dumb ass! How could you forget taco sauce!_

Shut the fuck up I haven't eaten a burrito in three years, so lay off!

 _That's no excuse!_

I stood up and headed towards the refrigerator and pulled out half a jar of taco sauce. I headed back towards my breakfast just as Mom walked in grabbed her lunch and put it into her lunch box before walking towards me. She gave me a kiss on the forehead as I placed the sauce in my burrito and re-wrapped it, "I love you and I'm glad to see home," she said before heading out. "Okay kids time to go!"

"Glad to be home," I called back taken another bite.

"I'll bet. Don't forget to take the dog out!"

"Alright," I said swallowing another piece of delicious food. As I continue to eat breakfast I looked around the house to see what change.

Not much.

…

Wlep I'm bored now.

I put the last piece of my burrito in my mouth looked at the dog. "Wanna go outside?" I asked standing up taking my dish with me. "Just give me a sec and let you out," I told the Jinx who, thanks to the leash around her neck, tried to jump on top of the counter. She only managed to put her front paws on the tile. I smacked the area in front of her. "Down!" I snapped at her and she jumped back down.

I went past her with the intent of going to my room and change out of my clothes. "Let me change and we'll go," I said disappearing into my room.

I had changed into a pair of sweatpants a long sleeve shirt. Since India has I high humidity index anything that is black or holds any kind of heat is a big no-no. Since I only come home for the holidays which are the coldest part of the year I decided to keep all my winter clothes in a box for me to use when I come back.

"Come on pooch let's go!" I called out to the dog that was bouncing around eager to go outside.

* * *

"Jesus Christ how much do you freaking eat," I growled at the dog as I shoveled her…leftovers into a dirt hole in our backyard. There was nothing else I could do since we live in a suburban area just outside the city. "And I don't trust you to behave yourself out in public," I finished my thought out loud while looking at the dog as she played with a squeaky toy.

Jinx looked up at gave a woof then began to run down the length of the fence.

"Ignoring me huh," I said covering the hole with dirt and went to put up the shovel in the shed. "Fine, I'm going inside."

Jinx barked and raced past me before she came to a stop in front of the back door. I just crossed my arms and looked at the dog. "You understood that huh?" I said in mock irritation. "Well then start cleaning up after self then!" she just barked at me jumped on the door.

"Tsh, fine let's go then," I said before I grabbed Jinx's collar and opened the door. When we reached inside I grabbed her leash and put it on her before tying her to the door. She likes to play with the cats but due to the size difference, we are afraid that she might accidentally hurt them. Once she was secured I cracked my neck.

A shower sounds nice right now.

I quickly went into the room and rummaged through my luggage in order to locate my toiletries. Finding them and picking up a change of clothes I went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Five minutes later.

"FUCK YEA HOT WATER!"

* * *

After a very long shower, I plopped myself on the couch and powered up the family's Xbox 360. When the screen loaded I put Netflix on and clicked on my profile. I looked at my watch to check the time and saw that it was lunchtime. "Time to get some munches," I said to myself as glided across the carpet floor, past the dining space, and came into the kitchen. From there I searched the cabinets to look for something to eat.

When I stepped into the kitchen a wave of exhaustion hit me. "Better yet maybe some sleep would do me some good," I said to myself as I turned around and slipped inside my bedroom. I haven't slept except for the few hours on my flights and the small amount on the way home. So yea I'm a little sleepy. With a flop I slammed down on my bed pulled the first layer of covers. Moments later I was in Sandman land.

I don't remember what I dreamed of during my rest nor after I was disturbed by mom to ask if I wanted dinner, and I just mumbled out a no before I went back to sleep.

"Excuse me," a voice awoke me from my deep slumber. The voice was motherly yet authoritative, and there was a small hint cautiousness mix into as well. This wasn't mom but it sounded really familiar to me. I cracked my eyes opened to see a large white blob standing in front of me I blinked to clear my vision.

The blob began to take the form of a horse a few more blinks and I saw that the horse had wings and a horn. I clenched my eyes tight and opened them once more and saw a sight that should be impossible.

Princess Celestia in all her mane waving glory stood in my bedroom with a small nervous smile on her muzzle.

I stared at the cartoon character that did likewise to me. My mind must still be muddled from lack of sleep because there is no way Sunny D is in my room. I let out a groan and flipped around so that my back was to the mind fuck.

"Nope," I grumbled out as I covered my head with a blanket.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

I chuckled at the memory before I let out a series of sneezes as the dust irritated my nose. My left hand went to rub my nose when the fur tickled it and I sneezed again. When I recovered I gave a dejected look at my left arm. It was fine up from the shoulder to the elbow but after that the skin pigmentation changes to a blue, and as it progresses downward to my fingers everything becomes fur like an animal.

So much has happened to me since that fateful day Celestia popped into my house. After coming to terms that Celestia in my house was legit, she had to glue me to the ceiling for me to actually believe that I wasn't high or something.

Anyway once Celestia pried me off the ceiling I had a quick bout of denial which I got over when Sunny threaten to zip my mouth shut and stick me to the ceiling again. Once things calmed down the Princess explained that she needed a place to stay while she finds a way back home. I had asked how she got here in the first place. The answer, to put it simply, was…

Magic.

Yea I pulled that card I wasn't going to even begin to figure out what she said or how she got here. Surprisingly enough it wasn't Twilight's fault or anything like that. Thankful she had already figured out a way home or at least a possibility. All she had to do was wait until her magic was restored. The only problem with that is Earth's lack of magic or in other words non-excitant She could build up her reserves but the only issue is that it would take time, a month to be precise, to gather enough to put her plan into action.

During this time she needed a place to stay while she did so. I asked her if she thought it was a good idea to walk into someone's house to look for help. She could have walked into someone who wasn't as understanding as I, or nice. I mean I'm sure any fan of the show would do everything to help her but the more... disturbed individuals might not have good intentions in their hearts.

She said that she performed a spell to see if I was 'pure of heart' or something. I think she just guessed, but eh what do I know.

I wanted to help but technically this is my mother's house and I'm only staying for the holidays so if Celestia wanted to stay she had to ask my mom. I could feel the nervousness coming off the princess even though her face was schooled. I reassured her that mom will help her and allow her to stay.

That evening was eventful to put it lightly, but in the end, Celestia got permission to stay as long as she needed. I was going to help her in any way possible since I stay at the house all day as and didn't have anywhere to go. The next thirty days proved to be an interesting experience for me. I mean it's not every day you meet a somewhat fictional character and actually developed a relationship of any kind. That's not to say everything went smoothly there were a few bumps here and there but nothing that could destroy the permeant the bonds Celestia and my family and forged.

But all things must come to an end.

Sooner than I like, the day came when Celestia had to go. We went to the backyard and said our goodbyes. It was sad to say goodbye, but everyone knew that it had to be done. Celestia belonged to Equestria and she was needed there as well. Then she did something that shocked everyone.

Princess Celestia offered me a place in Equestria.

For a while, I was ecstatic and angry at her. How could she ask something like that of me? She knew what I had going for me and I had to do to get where I was at. But I don't blame her for asking me in the first place. We had grown close over the past month I treated her like a normal person…er pony and in return, she treated me like a friend. I had thought about asking her the same myself before, but just as Celestia belonged to Equestria I belonged here on Earth, and no matter how much I wanted to go I knew that I couldn't drop everything and go. I had duties and responsibilities.

Celestia understood why I rejected her offer. She wasn't happy obviously but she respected my decision. The princess kissed my brow before she departed through the portal with tears in her eyes just as I did. It was this time when Jinx broke free and for some reason charged at me and rammed my back. Caught off guard I stumbled forward…

…and fell right into the pull of the portal. The last thing I saw was the shock and scared looks of my family before my vision swam with the colors of the rainbow.

I don't remember what happened next but when I gathered my bearings I found myself in the ruins of The Castle of the Two Sisters. After I spent some time freaking out I decided to make base camp inside the ruins. It took the rest of the day but I managed to build a decent shelter and a fireplace so that I could at least get through the night. My father might not have done what he promised when he signed me up with the boy scouts, but I'm glad I stuck with it to the end. I did forget the knots that were used but everything else I remember.

Fucking knots.

This morning I made a to-do list consisted of locating sources of food and water, find materials to better improve living arrangements, and find a map of the surrounding area. I found some water from a well outside, and while I can't guarantee the quality it at least looked clean. I would use it temporarily until I found a more reliable source. Food was tricky as there were only a few berry bushes near the castle that looked like raspberries taste like them too, but again with the water, I wasn't sure about the edibility of them. During my wanderings, I found the bridge that connected to the Everfree Forest and one side needed to be retied. I put that off until I had something to defend myself from the animals of the forest which led me to search the castle for an armory of some kind.

I figured that if they were any weapons inside they would be completely unusable, but I still looked around because who knows I might find an alternative. Possibly something that I can use to make a makeshift weapon of some sort.

That's when I found the room.

I stumbled on to the room when I tried to pull a spear from a set of pony armor. Like the suit of armor, you would find in castles. Out of everything, I saw so far the spear was the only thing still in usable condition, but the weapon turned out to be a dud and was only a switch. And like that one scene from that one movie I fell through a trap door. I was flung into a chute of some kind and began to slide to some unknown destination. The trip down was short and sticky from the cobwebs.

The first thing I did when I landed was wiped the spider webbing off my face and body. I'm not arachnophobic or anything, but I am afraid of possible life-threatening bites. I had to be careful. If I got seriously hurt or sick then I'm pretty much fucked since I have no idea where Ponyville is at much less Fluttershy's cottage. Out all of the inhabitance she is the most likely the only one who would be willing to help as the others might be too scared or rash to be of any help.

After I was sure that I didn't pick up any passengers I looked around the room I was in. There was no light source except where I came from and that quickly disappeared when the trap door closed. Alone in the dark, I began to lose my courage. I have never been afraid of the dark no there's no reason to be so.

It's what's in it that scares me the most.

Thankfully I wasn't in the dark for long. A bright orb was illuminated with a hypnotic rainbow glow, and I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Despite a part of me telling me to run and get as far away from this…[i]thing[/i] as I could. I slowly walked towards the orb.

That turned out be a huge mistake.

When I touched the orb some force grasped my arm and I felt my veins burn with liquid mercury. My vision turned sky blue before streaks of red, purple, violet, light blue, topaz, and lime green sailed through my eyes before a black curtain fell.

I woke up a few hours later just outside the base camp that I had set up just off to the side in the main courtyard. That is when I notice my left arm's transformation and immediately did what anyone would have done.

I flipped my shit.

By the time I had finished my newest 'episode' it was getting close to dark if the rapid fall of the sun was anything to go by which leads us to now.

I dropped my arm down and turned over to stare at the fire as it burned. I slipped off my glasses and place them beside me. For the first time in my life my mind didn't wander to any of my 'mind adventures' that I tend to do that keeps me up at night, and why should I. I'm living in one now.

The crackle of the fire help soothes me to sleep where I dreamed of the family that I left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The glare of the sun burned my eyes as I woke up. I let out a groan and turned my back away from the star. I wanted a few more minutes of sleep before I got up to continue my search for a weapon. My stomach, on the other hand, had other plans and growled. I let loose a defeated groan as I sat up and rubbed my eyes free of boogers. I picked up my glasses and stared at them."Hehe, boogers," I chuckled before it turned into a fit of mild laughter. I needed to release some of the tension that had build up over this ordeal. No matter how childish it was.

When my laughter died down I looked down at my glasses and flipped it around in my hand. I glared at the pieces of glass and metal with great distaste. I've been wearing glasses ever since I was two and a half years old. I looked away from the corrective lenses and saw that I could see well enough as it has been for me for as long as I could remember. The only time I felt that I really needed them was when I was driving or reading something small and far away. Since I'm not going to be doing the formal anytime soon, and I could adjust to the latter I don't need them.

So fuck it.

I put the glasses inside of my letterman jacket-pillow, "Alright that's enough fucking around," I said as I slipped on my hiking boots which brought my arm's condition to my attention. It was still blue and fuzzy, but now my fingertips felt…off, they felt stiff, as if they were asleep minus the pins and needles feeling.

Well, I planned on going to Canterlot to see Celestia anyway but I was going to wait until I had a sturdy base. It would seem that whatever I touched yesterday triggered some kind of spell that was...well I rather not think about it right now.

So yea, fuck making a base I guess.

Which means that I need to come up with a plan to get to Canterlot that doesn't cause a scene. Ponyville is my biggest obstacle right now. I'll be able to navigate through the forest if I knew which direction Ponyville was at or at the very least Canterlot. Once I was out of the forest if I could somehow bypass the skittish residents of Ponyville and Pinkie's 'Pinkie Sense' then I'll be set.

"Alright then," I said punching a fist into my hand, "Today chores are to locate a weapon of some sort, a map, and begin preparations to travel to Canterlot." I gave nod before I added, "Without locating another artifact that will change my gender or something."

After a _hardy_ breakfast of wild berries and well water, I restarted my search for the needed items. I took my search slow as many of the hallways had collapsed due to age, or perhaps from battle.

It was better to be safe than sorry.

I had just entered a large room filled with tables and chairs that were rotten beyond use. Plates and other silverware were scattered around the floor. "This must be the mess hall," I muttered to myself, "Since I don't see an elevated area this must have been for the staff and other grunts."

My mused was disturbed by a chilled breeze that swept through the room. As my bones began to freeze I cursed at myself for leaving behind my jacket. Sure the days are warm but for some reason, the air inside the castle was cold and unforgiving.

It was as if the battle and banishment of Nightmare Moon had not only wounded Celestia but the castle as well.

The sound of fluttering reached my ears and I turned to see a banner that was barely attached to the to the window frame. I walked over and examined the window decoration to see that the colors had faded, but I could tell that the banner had once represented Luna's dominion over the night sky. I pulled it down with ease and the bar that held the banner up came down with a crash that echoed down the hall.

On the banner, there was a crescent moon that was surrounded by star consolations. The dark night background had faded to a light grey, but surprisingly the moon and stars still shined brightly as if they had just been stitched on. The contrast was glaringly obvious, but it still worked together. Another cold breeze swept through the room and iced me to the bone. An idea struck me and I flourished the banner around my body. A few adjustments, and cursing, later I had made a cloak but I needed something to hold it together.

I looked around to see if I could scavenge something to use when I heard a crunch beneath my boots. I lifted my foot up and saw that I had stepped on a golden brooch. On closer inspection, I saw that it was the size of a large coin and had a stylized sun etched on it. I picked up the jewelry and flipped it over to examine the back which I found a small safety pin set up that you would see on those presidential elections button do-hickeys.

Lightbulb moment~

It took me a few more adjustments to my 'cloak', but by the time I was done the sun brooch rested on the front of my right shoulder and held everything together. I gave myself a pat on the back for a job well done. Next I looked at the pole that had held the banner up. The pole was made out of smooth and treated wood which could probably explain how it survived 1,000 years of decay…or you know magic.

Because why the fuck not.

Since you know fuck logic and reason right?

On one end of the pole, there was a small hook that held one end of the banner. The other end had no such device so I had to assume that it broke off some time ago, or when I pulled it down. I picked the pole up which stood just shy of six feet, or just a little past my head. The weight felt good and I gave it a few experimental swings before I gave a satisfied huff that it would handle the stress of daily use. While I wouldn't be killing any Manticores or a pack Timber Wolfs with it I would at least have something to use.

With my walking stick in hand, I traveled down the hallway to continue my scavenger hunt.

 _One Month eleven days ago_

Three days have passed since Celestia poofed into my house and the princess seemed to be settling in just fine. Saige isn't exactly thrilled having a little girl cartoon character as a roommate but she wasn't going to cause a fuss, and Mathew couldn't really care less, but Mom on the other hand absolutely loves her. I'm not surprised since they are both similar in a way. Both of them have a motherly aura about them, and I found out that just like mom Celestia needs a shoulder to cry on.

I was making lunch for us one day when I heard a sob come from my room, I had given it to Celestia to use during her stay, and so I went inside to see what was wrong.

Inside I found Celestia curled up in a ball crying softly, her mane pink and deflated. This is just like what mom would do when she had a particularly bad day. Mom went through a lot back in the south and she put up with it for our sake. Sometimes it would be too much for her and she would explode at us before went to her room to cry her eyes out. During those times I would simply go to our parent's room and give her a hug until she was better. There is not much a teenager could do. She, in turn, would always do the same for me when things got tough at school especially during that whole rumor nonsense.

So I went to comfort Celestia just like I would my mother when I heard her whimper out, "Oh Luna," which gave me pause. She must be thinking about her sister that she had to banish to the moon. I'm not very good with words I prefer to let my actions speak for me, but for something like this would anything I do help? Is there anything I _could_ say or _do_ to make her feel better?

No, nothing could mask the pain of having to send your own flesh and blood into exile, but that doesn't mean I couldn't help her heal.

I made my way to the bed and slowly lowered myself on to it. "Princess," I said softly.

Celestia stopped her shaking and ever so slowly lifted her head to look at me. The sight before me broke my heart. Celestia's perfect alabaster fur was stained grey from her tears and the area around her eyes was red and puffy. She let out a sniffle and I placed a hand on her neck. Suddenly, I nearly had my eyes gouged by the Sun Princess's horn as she slammed her head into my chest and her crying recommenced.

After checking to make sure I wasn't going to lose an eye. I looked down to the crying princess. It's odd to see this side of her. I mean I figured she always regretted having to send Luna to the moon, but the few times she was shown in the show she was always portrayed as invincible. Not small and helpless like she is now. It made her more human...more normal, real.

As she cried into my chest I simply wrapped my arms around and rested my head on top of hers, careful not to be skewered by her horn, while I whispered soft words of comfort into her ears.

I don't know how long we stayed like this and honestly, I didn't care, she needs this. When Celestia released whatever she had pent up in her. She moved her head into the crook of my neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

With a chuckle, I answered, "Anytime." There was a loud growling sound that came from the princess and I pulled my head back to looked at her with amusement. "Hungry?" I asked to her blushing face.

"Perhaps a little," she said as she squirmed in place and I will admit it was kinda cute. Celestia looked at me before she bit her lower lip in nervousness. "Sorry about that," she said with her hoof pointed at my shirt, which had become soaked from her tears.

I looked down and pulled at the drenched clothing. "Don't worry about it. Let me change and I'll whip something up for us."

"There's no need for you to do that," Celestia said as she got up so that I could move.

"Well, I know you don't wear clothes but I don't like to cook naked," I said going to my suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt. I heard Celestia snort behind me.

"I mean you don't have to cook anything for me," she said as her hoofs softly touched the carpet.

This time I snorted. "Who said was going to cook you anything? I was just going to give you a bag of carrots for you to munch on," I said with a sly smile on my lips as I turned to look at her. I did this so that she knows that I don't really mean what I said. I did warn Celestia that we tend to rib each other and that we have a strange sense of humor. Surprisingly not only could she take it, but dish it out too.

I'm surprised at myself really. I very rarely got along with other people, and I tend to avoid social interactions due to certain... incidents. Usually, it takes a long time for me to warm up to someone to the point that I'm like this around them. Maybe it because I know her from the show and I feel that I could be myself around her, or perhaps it's because she not human so the anxieties that I have with people didn't really apply with her. It could also be that Celestia's aura is so calming in nature that it soothes me.

Celestia wiped her eyes clear and assumed her dignified stance. "I refused to be fed like a common animal," she said her tone becoming that of royalty, "I would only accept my food to be served with the best tableware."

I peeled off my shirt and tossed it at her head "Clean yourself up, Princess." I said quickly as I slipped on my replacement shirt. My old shirt slammed into the back of my head. I let out a chuckle as I took it and balled it up before I threw it into the hamper to be washed later. I looked at Celestia who looked better. Her eyes were still a little puffy but at least the streaks of tears were gone. "Better princess?"

Celestia nodded as we exited my room together. "I am, thank you, Sean," she said as she nuzzled my side.

"Don't worry about it Princess Celestia," I said with a wave to dismissed her appreciation.

"Please call me Celestia," she said as she looked into my eyes.

I was silent for a moment as my mind worked, "Okay PC," I said walking towards the kitchen.

"PC?" came the inquiring comment.

I spun around with a small smile on my face. Celestia had a mix of curiosity and caution on her muzzle. I waved a finger around like I was conducting a band, "Well yea, _P_ rincess _C_ elestia, PC for short." Celestia snorted as she strolled by me but not before she whacked my head with her wing.

"That's a stupid nickname," she commented.

"You're stupid, you retarded horse!"

That was the start of our friendship and it would continue to grow during her stay here.

"Hairless Monkey."

"Bitch."

 _Present_

I stood in my base camp with the salvage I collected during my search which wasn't much. So far I collected an old saddle bag, some rope, a bow and a few arrows, a knife, two books, and last, but not least, a very old map.

During my search, I came across an armory of sorts for the guards. Inside I found all sorts of weapons and armor, but strangely everything that had not been crushed was still good as new. Honestly feel a bit unsettled by the preservation. It just seemed so...unnatural.

Not that I'm complaining of course.

With hope in my heart that I would find something of use, I searched the room. Somebody must have been looking out for me today. I found the bow in a case that kept it protected from the elements. The case was encrusted with jewels so that is why I believe it to be the property of Luna or at the very least someone high up in the guard.

Next, I found where they kept the arrows but all of the regular arrows were destroyed. A few elite guard arrows looked usable so I took them. After that, I placed them next to the bow and continued my search. I came across a small cross-shaped knife had a little rust on the hilt. The grip was nothing more than polished wood, and against my better judgment, I put the knife with the rest of the salvage. Another sweep and I couldn't find anything that I could use right at this moment. So I left the room and used my newly acquired knifed and marked the door with an X.

I then came across the library, which was thankfully close to my campsite, where I found the map and two books. One of the books depicted the history of Equestria while the other was written in some gibberish, well they were both written in gibberish. My stupidity must have been flaring up again because I brought them with me.

Currently, I was trying to get the saddlebags to work so that I could use them, but I wasn't having much success. If I knew some sewing I could pull out the leather…uh…string?

String it is like rope only less MANLY!

*Cough* right, I don't know the name for them but they held the pieces together.

Whatever.

I put the bag aside and brought the map over and carefully unrolled it.

The map was defiantly outdated as Ponyville is no were in sight, and according to Celestia Ponyville has been around for a while. Fortunately, I remember the general layout of Equestria so I was able to find the mountain that Canterlot used as its base. After studying the map I found that if I could just find the river and follow it to the north I should be able to find Canterlot.

Plan A: Find Ponyville, if its there, and follow the train tracks which will lead me straight to the city. The drawback on that though will be the lack of food and water going this way, but if I can stock up in or around Ponyville I should be fine for a day or so. It wasn't really specified in the show how long it takes to reach Canterlot via train or they did and it was in one of the episodes that I missed.

Plan B: Follow the river all the way to the city and pray I don't have to rumble with any of the wildlife, but at least I'll have water.

"Alrighty then," I exhaled as I rolled up the map and placed it to the side. I stood up and picked up the recurved bow that had once belonged to Princess Luna herself, or one of her guards. I figure that because of the dark blue color and the stars painted on the main body with crescent moons attached to the ends. The arrows that I managed to scrounge up belonged to both the Sun and Moon Guards.

The arrows that belonged to Celestia's personal guards had a yellow-orange shaft with yellow tear shaped arrowheads. The fletching was made out of very soft feathers, but I couldn't tell from what. The animal that it came from had the cleanest white feathers I have ever seen. These arrows looked friendly and kind. Of course, the person on the receiving end would think otherwise.

In contrast, Luna's personal guard arrows were black as death and the arrowheads were triangular with jagged sides. Simple in look, but deadly in action. It seems like Luna was the warrior of the two. The jagged edges acted like barbs so that even if you survived long enough to get medical treatment. It would be extremely painful to remove. Seeing these in action would most likely erode at the moral of the enemy soldiers.

In total, I managed to recover two quivers of the Solar or Sun Guard arrows, which had fifteen per quiver, and half a quiver of the Lunar or Moon Guard arrows. So I had roughly thirty-seven arrows. I would save the Lunar Arrows for an emergency since there were so few of them. I did grab two arrows from my stash and one quiver of the Solar Arrows as I headed outside to practice. It had been a few years since I earned my Archery Merit Badge at summer camp, but it shouldn't be too difficult for me to pick back up.

Once outside I began to set up a shooting range which took an hour or so. It was an old storage building wall that I leaned against the castle walls. Next to the wall, I rolled an old tree trunk with the help of my new walking stick before I broke off the branches for firewood. After that, I sat down and had a small lunch. As I finished off my berries I decided that before I head off into the forest I should find an alternative food source like fish or something.

Then a howl of a woof echoed from the forest.

…and that's not doing for my nerves at all. I should have enough food to last me another day or more if I really stretched it out. Perhaps I could go into the forest...

Another howl came from the forest.

…tomorrow.

Yep, tomorrow besides I need to practice, and maybe there was more berries or something around the castle I could use instead.

* * *

Well, as long as the targets aren't too far away and move slowly I should be fine.

Fun fact: my converted left arm lessens the pain from the bowstring when it releases.

Go furry arms!

Fun Fact 2: ONLY USE LUNAR ARROWS WITH MOONBOW IF YOU WANT TO FUCK SHIT UP!

Learned the second one when I blew up my firing range. I should have stopped when I notched the Lunar Arrow and the damn thing lit up like the Fourth of July. BUT NO! My dumbass self-thought 'eh why not' and I fired away resulting in the burning remains of my ghetto target range in front of me.

With a tired sigh, I began to curse at myself for my stupidity. I glanced up to the sky and saw that the sun had begun to set. Hues of pink and orange were painted across the sky.

"You sure know how to make a sunset beautiful, Celestia," I said to myself as splashes of purple began to dance with the oranges. My heart beat a little faster as my thoughts drifted to the princess.

Celestia...I'm coming.

"Well I need to head inside anyway if I want a decent start tomorrow I need to head to bed early," I spoke to myself as I gathered the bow and arrows. With a quick glance, I found that there was nothing left of the arrows I shot. I let out an angry huff and kicked one of the burned beams. Steel toes rock!

Another sigh pushed past my lips as I made my way inside. That is when I noticed a tree in the distance. With a squinted eyes I saw a few red things hidden within the green leaves. Curiously I made my way towards the tree, and as I got closer the red objects became clearer and took a more defined look. A familiar look of a well-known fruit.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S APPLES!" I yelled as I ran towards the apple tree, but as I got closer I slowed down to a halt. One glaring obvious fact came to my mind as I stood in front of the tree with my head looking up.

"How in the world am I going to get them," I said as I came to realize that I can't climb trees despite the fact that I was born in the year of the monkey. As if to taunt me, a breeze whisk by and moved the apples from side to side. I can almost hear them now.

 _'Eat me, Eat me, oh, that's right you can't because you suck.'_

I growled at the fruits, which for some reason sounded like the youtuber Wildcat, before I remembered about my walking stick. With a predatory like grin on my face, I ran back to camp and brought my stick to the apple tree. Laughing, I took the hook end of my walking stick and reached towards the nearest apple. "We'll see who laughing now," I said as I hooked the apple's stem and pulled….

Only for the hook to break off.

' _HAHAHA YOU RETARDED DUMBASS!'_ I grounded my teeth together and I was about to launch a massive counter retort when I realized that I was about to have a fight with a piece of food. With a facepalm, I took a deep breath and looked back at the apple tree. Now that my mind is calm and not raptured with excitement I was able to study the tree more closely. I saw that there was a branch that I might be able to reach if I had a running start.

So I backed up a few feet away from the tree and took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I ran forward. My boots made contact with the tree's trunk ripping off chunks of the bark and I hurriedly ran up with my arms flailing towards the branch. First time I missed by a hair breath and I hit the ground hard, and on my shoulder. Sucking breath to prevent myself from crying out I laid there waiting for the pain to pass taking time to watch the sky slowly morph into darker purples.

I flicked a glare at the apple tree before I stood up and walked away from it. When I was a good distance away I spun around on the ball of my foot and ran full tilt at the tree yelling, "LEROY JENKINS!" When I jumped up "ORHA ORHAORHA ORAH!" I screamed as I climbed I stretched my arms as far as I could to the branch and I latched on.

"YES!" I cried out as I basked in my victory...

...only for me to swing forward and the bark of the branch broke causing me to lose my grip and fall to the ground. My landing was hard and painful on my back.

This time I did cry out in pain as the air escaped out of my chest. When I was able to breathe properly I rolled over and growled glared at the tree. I gave the trunk a mighty kick to vent my anger which only caused my foot to start to hurt. "Fucking tree," I muttered before something clonk me on the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK NOW!" I roared as I punched the ground before I looked around to see what hit me while rubbed where I was hit. Relief swept through me as I didn't feel anything wet which meant that I was not bleeding. My relief turned to 'I'ma gonna kill a bitch' when I spotted a red apple a few inches from me.

Looking around I saw that all the apples that the tree had littered the ground. I turned my head down and took a deep breath to calm my rage. "Okay, just relax take the apples and go back inside and let's just pretend that I hit the trunk first and the apples fell down like they do in the show." I collected the apples and placed them in my cloak-made basket before I headed back to my base camp.

Later that night I sat around the fire chewing on the dental gum that I had stuff in my jacket. I already felt the cancer-producing chemical giving me a small headache. I had just finished packing for the trip tomorrow and now I was just mulling thoughts in my head.

Since I found the apples I decided to just go the whole way to Canterlot. I mean why wait? The more time I wait the higher the risk that something will happen to me. Another thing I want to avoid is ripples. Ripples in the cannon that is. I'm sure that me just being here has already disturbed the flow, but I rather keep them to a minimum. If I can do that then hopefully any damaged could easily be fixed. The last thing I need is a Zagreus terrorizing Equestria or the multiverse.

So I need to get to Canterlot as soon as possible. The biggest concern is how to get inside the castle once I'm there. I just can't walk right through the front gates and ask to meet the princess.

Can I?

No, they most likely run me off or worse kill me.

But do they kill? If this is the same as the version I saw on the show than I shouldn't have to worry about being killed, but~ the ripples. Unless this is an alternative Equestria that isn't squeamish and/or is more human-like.

This could be an...M rated Equestria.

With a shake of my head, I pushed those thoughts away. That is irrelevant, it doesn't change the fact that I had to get to Canterlot and into the castle.

I could always try and climb the wall.

 _Right, because I did so well with the apple tree. Dumbass._

Yes, well let's see what happens between here and there. I can make all the plans as I want but it will pointless if I don't get to Canterlot first.

I stomp my boots on the stone ground to clean the dirt off. I took them off and set them to the side just as I laid down on my bed. I spat my gum into the fire before I closed my eyes and lulled myself to sleep. My mind drifted home to where my family was at. Were they worried? Did they think I died?

Of course not you dumbass! They saw what happen.

You what's funny, when I was on Earth I would spend so much time dreaming and imagining myself in other universes, and yet here I am. Actually living in one of those universes and yet I dream of home.

It's a shame really. I really want to stay and live here, to live a different life than I what I had, but I have other responsibilities back home.

And I can't forget my family.

* * *

The next morning brought a slight chill to the air and it served as a wakeup call for me. I contemplated whether or not I should restart the fire and go back to sleep, but after seeing the sun slowly rise I decided not to. Instead, I had a quick breakfast of an apple and a few mouthfuls of water.

I took a deep breath as I tied the sleeves of my letterman jacket around my waist and then donned on my cloak. My boots came next and once I put them on I doubled tied them and made sure that they were tightened. Lastly came my walking stick and saddle bag which I decided to sling over my shoulder.

I couldn't do anything to the saddle bag to make it easy to carry without compromising it, but I still needed it to carry my supplies so all I did what I could. The bag was carrying all the apples that I could fit along with the map. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything to hold water so I would have to do without until I got to the river. I slammed my walking stick down and the entire room echoed with a solid clang.

"Time to go then," I said as I took my first step. The voice of Bilbo echoed in my head.

 _It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out of your door. You step into the Road, and if you don't keep your feet, there is no knowing where you might be swept off to._


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to Mix-up for the cover art.**

* * *

 **One Month and seven days ago**

"Okay, I need you to put me down," I said my voice racked with nerves as I stared at a particularly mad very scared Alicorn Celestia, which is not a good combination. She currently had me pasted to the ceiling. I don't know what's got her so worked up!? All I know is that when I came into the dining room I was suddenly on the ceiling and I was looking right into the eyes of Princess Celestia that was ready for bloody murder.

Her light magenta eyes were wide and twitching as her irises shifted around. "Put you down? PUT YOU DOWN! Why so you can cook me up?" she said hysterically.

I mouthed out the word 'what' as I tried to understand what she was getting at.

Why would she think I would eat-. My face morphed into a neutral glare.

She found my chicken in the freezer.

With an irritated sigh, I spoke to Celestia, "There's been a huge misunderstand..."

"MISUNDERSTANDING?!" she screamed. Thank god everyone had left for the day already. I don't need this situation to get any more complicated than it already is. Besides she might get jumpy and blow my ba- "THERE IS NO MISUNDERSTANDING I SAW THE PACKAGES IN THE FREEZER!"

I let out _another_ sigh, "You're overreacting." I let out an internal hiss. Should have watched the tone on that one, it kinda came out condescending.

"OVERREACTING!" the princess screeched as I felt the pressure around my body increase. Not to the point of cutting my air off but enough to start to hurt.

Ye-P. I'm going to die. I really should have watched that tone. Alright let's try this again, shall we?

"Yes," I started slowly, "Humans eat meat AND," I said with my voice getting louder as Celestia was about to interrupt me, "vegetables BUT we, at least in this household, don't eat horses. Especially talking ones, who so happen to be our guest."

I watched as Celestia's eyes slowly stopped their nervous dance and slowed down to a more deep thought kind of look. Her breathing began to slow down as well and the pressure on my ribs began to soften. "Perhaps," she paused, "Perhaps, I am overreacting just a bit." I was then slowly lowered to the ground before the golden aura disappeared. "I am so sorry, is just that I saw the meat and assumed the worst," Celestia said her tone slowly working its way back to hysterical.

"It's alright," I said brushing off the whole thing. Honestly, I read enough fan fiction for this kind of conversation to be annoying now and expected.

"No, it is not," Celestia stomped her hoof down, "I'm a princess with over a thousand years' worth of experience." She began pacing back and forth as her head shook from left to right, "I should have known better than to react like that," she continued to scold herself. It is odd to see she reacted like this. Celestia looked at me and her eyes were misty with tears, "Especially to a friend."

I scratched my chest nervously, "Look, you saw the meat and panic it's alright. It happens," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Not to me," Celestia said turning her head away from me.

"Hey," I walked up to her, grabbed her muzzle and pulled it so that she was looking at me. "This just means you're just human…er…wait…uh…pony-" Celestia giggled and I stopped talking and took a deep breath to calm my mind enough so that I could speak what I was trying to say, "What I'm trying to say is that you're just as normal as the rest of us. You know minus the whole 'I'm goddess hear me roar' thing." Celestia giggled some more but it was fuller almost borderline laughter. "Besides at least you didn't blast me into dust."

Celestia let out a mock sigh, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind a little ash."

"What about the fact that the ash is me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and my arms cross.

"That's easy," she said with a nonchalant wave of her hoof, "I'll just tell her you that you annoyed me and ate all of my food. I'm sure she would appreciate that I relieved her of an annoyance on her budget."

"Ouch," I said in mocked hurt. "That hurts dude, like right here man," I said placing my hands over my heart as Celestia began to laugh with me joining her soon after.

After a time, we both settled down, and in a surprising move Celestia hugged me with her front legs while her wings enveloped us, "Thank you," she whispered into my ears. Her warm breath tickling the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around her, which was a little awkward to do as Celestia is about the size of an Earthborn horse.

An anorexic horse. Sort of.

I mean she weighs a freakin' ton, from all that goddamn cake I bet, but I'm not going to make a crack at that. Not when we're having a moment right now.

Later on the other hand...

"Hey what…" I trailed off as I debated whether or not I should say what I had in mind. You know what I'm going to, "what are friends for right?"

Celestia released her hug to get a good look at me. "You," she started very slowly, "really think of me as a friend?"

"Yea," I said slowly gaining confidence as I went on. My earlier hesitation ebbed away as I became more sure of myself, "I can confidently say that you are my first and only friend so far."

"You have no one else?" The princess looked confused by my statement.

Why is that so hard to understand? I mean I'm not into that 'mingling' thing that people like to do. I mean it's so hard to find people of similar interest add to the fact that large crowds tend to make me…nervous. I mean it's…not…like.

Oh right. I forgot friendship and magic and all that jazz.

"I had people that I hung out with back in middle and high school," I said crossing my arms and my mind went inward, "and they had my back, sort of, during that rumor nonsense in my freshman year, but that's about it. Well, I guess I could have called them friends, but we rarely talked since we graduated back in O'10."

A long silence followed the statement, long enough for it to become awkward. I guess they don't have that many introverts in Equestria. I bet Celestia has never had to deal with something like this. Most likely I'll be rejected for being different, again, but this time I'll be able to overcome the rejection. A skill I wished I had when I was younger. If I did, I bet my acquaintances would actually become my friends.

Or we wouldn't be friends. They do love to bitch and moan a lot especially on Facebook.

I wonder do they have something like Facebook in Equestria.

 _No, you dumb fuck they don't even have computers._

They what was all the equipment Twilight had when she tried to figure out the 'Pinkie Sense'?

 _The hell if I know. TV magic?_

"I see," Celestia said putting a halt to my inner monolog. I looked up to see that her muzzle was scrunched up in thought. And here comes the judgment. I watched as the princess's face turned into a smile that filled my chest with warmth. "Well, then I'm honored to be your first friend."

Oh wow.

"What's this?" I mockingly exclaimed, "Princess Celestia is honored to have such a commoner as a friend." A hand shot to my forehead and my other flung outwards in an overdramatic fashion. "Scandalous!"

"Yes, you should be honored peasant," Celestia said as she stuck her nose in the air like her fellow Canterlot unicorns back home. She then began to trot around the living room.

"Yes, of course, your highness," I said giving an over exaggerated bow.

We stopped our performance to look at each other before we busted out laughing. While I was moderate in my amusement, Celestia, on the other hand, looked like she was about to bust her gut. She had actually collapsed on the ground because her hoofs could not support her weight which spurred me to laugh harder at her. It was silly. Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria, controller of the sun and moon, the optimum of grace and elegance, was laughing like the Joker. Only with less 'I'm going to kill you and enjoy it' and more 'this is funny.'

It took us a while to settle down from our fit, but when we did the both of us were red-faced and completely out of breath, Celestia more than me.

"Come on," I said as I went over and reached down to offer my hand to Celestia who placed her hoof in it. I helped her up, "I don't know about you but I'm starving," I said as I made my way to the kitchen, "I'll make some of my pasta." I could feel Celestia blanched. My pasta tends to have chicken or other pieces of meat, "and I'll take out of the meat in your portion."

 **Present**

I had found the trail after I slowly crossed the bridge, very slowly. You see have this thing with heights and all that.

Yea we don't mix that well. BUT I love flying on a plane. Weird right?

Anyway, after I made it across the bridge I spotted a well-worn path leading into the forest. I found that odd as that would mean that somebody comes here often. The question is who and why? The Everfree Forest is full of creatures that could find easy prey in an unexpected or ill-prepared pony. When I examined the trail I didn't see any tracks from anything. Wolf, pony, Manticores, or bird, not even a griffin, there was nothing.

So how is there a trail here? Perhaps Zecora comes here often but if that was the case there should be some kind of evidence of it.

 _Well, maybe it's there for plot convenience dumbass._

My more cynical part of my mind spoke. Telling me that I'm overthinking this and I should just accept this gift and get a move on.

 _No, I'm pointing out how much of a moron you are._

So without further ado, I ventured down the dirt trail.

That was roughly an hour or so ago. As I walked I put my head on a swivel and my ears peeled. I didn't want a Timberwolf or a Manticore sneaking up on me. The noise of the jungle made it hard to hear anything but that's fine with me.

It's when you don't hear anything, that's when one should be alert. It also helps to keep moving and not stay in one place for too long.

With that in mind, I stood up and continued with my hike. The only company I had was the birds that would fly around or the foxes that would scurry across the path. Oh, look there's a bear.

HOLY SHIT IT'S A BEAR!

I froze as I saw the brown bear as it stood in the middle of the trail. Its red beady eyes stared right into my soul, ice ran in my veins. My mind tried to scramble to remember everything it knew on bears, but my state of mind made that quite difficult. If I remember correctly brown bears are the biggest out of species and bears, in general, are territorial, especially if their young are nearby. Running is out of the option and so is climbing; both are suicidal to even think about. Playing dead is an option but a last resort as it might not work if the bear was hungry. I could try and scare it away by trying to be bigger than I am, and hopefully, the bear would think that I'm just too much trouble to deal with, or maybe it just doesn't care and will go away on its own.

As I stood there trying to figure out what to do the bear didn't roar or stand up. No, it just looked at me with curiosity as I stood as still as a statue, which I found extremely odd behavior. Then again I haven't met that many bears in my lifetime. The bear cocked his head to the side and for some strange reason so did I. Bear sat down and I mimicked it.

WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING BRAIN!

 **THE FUCK IF I KNOW! WE'RE ON LOCKDOWN CODE: BROWN PANTS!**

 _Um, aren't the animals here a little more sentient? I mean doesn't Fluttershy take care of a bear called…uh, what was it Henry, Harry, Berry or Benny?_

…

 **…**

ALL SYSTEMS REBOOT AND ATTEMPT CONTACT!

Sometimes I really worry about the state of my sanity. I took a deep breath before I slowly stood up. I laid my stick on my shoulder and pulled my hood down so that it showed my face. Hopefully, the bear won't see me as a threat.

Another deep breath later and I gave a wave. "Hello," I squeaked out before an uncomfortable silence. The bear cocked his head to the other side before he pulled he pulled his lips back and showed all of its nice, big, sharp, pointy teeth.

Oh dear god, it's going to eat me.

With a smile on its face?

Oh, it's smiling at me! Cool~!

I smiled back, with hesitation, as I SLOWLY began to calm down. "Nice teeth big guy," I commented and he waved back with such eagerness that his whole body shook. I got a good look at the 300 pounds of muscle and fat that cementing the fact that I do NOT want to piss off my new 'friend'. I scuffed the ground with boots as a hand grasp my stick with nervousness.

"So I don't suppose you could show me where the river is at or Ponyville?" I asked with a shrugged shoulder and loped sided smile.

Bear nodded his head up down vigorously in a way that shook his body. His fur to ripple like a wave of chocolate. It was beautiful to see actually. The way the sun shined on his fur it was obvious that he took great care of his coat. How he does it I have no clue.

 _By bathing in the blood of his prey._

Creepy as fuck as usual brain.

"Can you show me please?" I asked the bear and he just walked down the trail in the direction I was headed. I watched him go a couple of feet before he turned his head to look at me. He pointed his head forward and I took that as a sign to follow him. I was a bit apprehensive, understandably, to follow him. For all I know he could be taken' me home as dinner.

I began to imagine it all now. His wife sends him out to get dinner and he brings me. The wife then begins to bitch and moan about bringing home some strange creature. Bear points at me and grumbles, "You wanted dinner, well I got dinner, now chow down." He then reaches over and bites my head clean off.

...

…I watch way too much violent stuff.

Bear let out a whimper as he pointed his head forward again slowly with bottom lip sticking out.

DAWWWW HOW CAN I SAY NO TO THAT!

Simple...no.

I let out a chuckle as I pulled my hood up and moved forward. "Sorry my furry friend," I said as I took my spot to his right, "understandably ah'm little cautious with such a large anim- creature like yourself." That's right, lay on the southern hospitality all nice and thick like Sean. The friendlier you are the better of the chances that you don't become dinner.

Bear just cocked his head to the side as he began to lumber on down the path. "You are a meat eater yes?" I asked as a ridiculous notion passed my mind.

What if Bear was a vegetarian?

 _Man that's bullshit._

 **Well they do eat berries from time to time, and this is the magical land of Equestria-**

Shut up, just shut up.

The bear let out a gruff which almost sounded like laughing before he reached into my saddle bag and took one of my apples before he swallowed it one go.

Well, butter ma' backside and call me a biscuit.

I was right. Out all the bears I get the vegan. How…? No, I'm not going to even.

We spent the trip in silence. It ain't like Bear could offer a decent conversation. Shit, the southern boy is coming out. Okay, let's try that again.

It wasn't like Bear could offer a decent conversation.

There that's better.

I spent years in crushing any traces of my childhood…home. Just because I get blasted to a land of talking ponies doesn't mean that I should revert back to that era of my past and completely undo all that work. The last thing I need is for these ponies to think that I'm some kind of country hick.

 _Dude! Applejack is like the country girl of the show and they don't treat her any different._

True, but I don't want to fall into that category. When I do get back I won't have that same understanding from my fellow peers.

Looking around, I took in the environment to get my mind off that train of thought as the last thing I need to dig up old dead memories. I notice that a lot of the animals I saw before kept their distance from us, but they were looking at us, particularly me. I hope that traveling with a large animal would discourage other predators from attacking us. My ears strained passed the sounds of my walking stick striking the ground rhythmically, the leafs crushing beneath my boots, and Bear's claws digging up the ground as he walked. All was silent in the forest, but from what I don't know.

Could it because of Bear…

…or is from something far more sinister?

I was alerted that something was wrong when Bear stopped moving and when I looked over he had covered his eyes with his paws and was lying flat on the ground. Well, as much as one could when their body was pretty big. I dug the front of my right foot into the soft ground and twisted it in a half rotation. I have been lead to believe that if I did this a couple of times I would get a good grip on the ground which would enable me to turn and run easily. I hope that I don't have to put that to the test today.

Ever so slowly I looked away from Bear and down the trail to see what manner of creature could cause this much fear. Such fear that the whole forest would silence itself so that the woodland animals would not be discovered and devoured by the predator. It must so fearsome that even a bear would be afraid of it. It is a pack of Timberwolves? No, I'm sure that I would have heard the howls.

Manticore? Possibly, it is part cat and felines are great at stealth so I would most likely not have heard it approach, but then why didn't Bear hear it?

I have almost sighted this vile creature. My flight or fight instincts started to kick in.

Alright I'M READY TO CONFRONT THE…

Chicken!?

It was a cockatrice to be precise. An animal with the head of a chicken but the body of a green serpent. They also held the power to turn people into stone with their gaze.

The cockatrice looked smug as he walked down the path towards us.

The smug looked that quickly turned to confusion before morphing to shock just before it was introduced to my boot. I don't know if was pony-land magic had a play in this or what, but the damn monster flew up into the air out of the forest and into the sky where it disappeared with a twinkle.

I wanted to kick the guy away, not Team Rocket it.

Well while I'm still thinking about it.

"Its Team Rocket blasting off again!" I mocked screamed out. Wasn't quite sure I said it right I mean come on it has been a really long time since I've seen Pokémon so cut me some slack. I turned back to my guided and said, "Well let's get going now before something a lot worse shows up to [i]really [/i]takes a shit on our day." Bear got up and nodded his before he took the lead once more.

And so our travels continued. Around lunchtime, or when the sun was at its peak, we managed to make it to the river where Steven Magnet lived. While I was there I took a quick bath, 'washed' my clothes while I had a light lunch, and a mild freak out when I saw Steven Magnet before we moved along. Yea, a big NOPE to that.

We hiked for about an hour or two if I'm reading the sun setting right. Most likely I'm wrong as I am completely in a different universe so the laws of physics might be different, but for my own sanity, I'm going to go by what I grew up with.

Anyway, after an hour or two, the trees began to thin out and it began to get just a bit brighter. Then we came to the edge of the forest and off in the distance was a small town called Ponyville. "Well this is where the fun begins," I muttered before I turned towards my traveling companion, "Thanks for the help."

Bear gave a nod before he walked down the edge of the forest towards, what I'm guessing is, Fluttershy's house.

I looked forward to see the river that flowed at the outskirts of town. I followed the river until it reached the foot of the mountain where Canterlot was built into. "And here we go," I said going to the river and before I got to the bridge I crouched low so that I reduce the chance of me being seen. Although if a pegasus just so happens to fly nearby then it game over for me.

Once I made it to the bridge I squatted down and looked at the town from afar. It was…odd to see ponies going about their business in such a human-like way. It was a little freaky but interesting at the same time. I see Big Mac pulling a cart full of apples towards Applejack for her to sell for Sweet Apple Acres. There's Lyra and Bon Bon, or should I said secret agent Sweetie Drops, doing a bit of shopping. Oh my god is Vinyl Scratch!

I bit my lower lip to keep myself from squealing. You know a manly squeal of course because I'm not girly or anything.

…

Shut up.

Oh, look there are Twilight and Spike walking towards me.

Wait!? Twilight and Spike are here!?

 **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!**

This doesn't make any sense. They're not supposed to be here until the Summer Festival thing. Is that today? No, if it was then Applejack would be at the farm. What the hell is going on here?

"T-T-Twilight there is a monster over there," I heard Spike stuttered out.

Huh?

I looked around to see what he was talking about when it clicked for me. My head slowly turned towards the duo across the river to see the baby dragon with a claw pointed right at me. Twilight's eye grew big…er and took a deep breath while her horn began to glow a light magenta.

"Spike run," she said as she fired off the spell as she screamed, "MONSTER!"

The shock of the scream caused me to fall backward which thankfully put me out of the way of the Twilight's spell. I quickly scrambled back on to my feet. Twilight let out another scream before turning around and running into town.

In my mind, a song that I heard being played in those vines, that I would watch back home, began before it became quiet.

Run.

Following my instincts, I ran back into the forest my feet thumping on the ground. Why I did go this way? I knew the risk was high so why did I still do it? Screw it! I'll worry about it later, for now, I need to put as much distance as I could away from Ponyville. Twilight's scream would have drawn the attention of everyone.

I slowed down to a stop when an idea came to me. Maybe I should let myself be seen or even captured. It would definitely be a one-way ticket to see Celestia.

 _Or a good way to get blasted by Twilight and her gang._

Yea that puzzles me like a mother fucker. Twilight didn't come to Ponyville until the day before the Sun Celebration when she met the rest of the Mane Six aka the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. I know Luna is still stuck on the moon because I see her every damn night so why in the hell is Twilight here?!

Has my presence already changed the timeline to such a degree? There is also a possibility that it just looked like Twilight. There were a few characters in the show that were simply remodeled after the Mane Six.

I stopped walking and shook my head.

I need to stop thinking like that. This isn't a show. This is real. Very real and I need to move with caution. One wrong move and it's game over. Besides how many other ponies have purple dragons named Spike as their sidekicks?

So now I go with Plan A: Follow the river in the Everfree forest to Canterlot and sneak into the castle somehow to talk with Celestia.

Unless this is an alternate Celestia who never went to my house in which case I'm fucked.

No, I need to stay positive. I readjusted my stuff and began to walk. Okay let's go, and let's not talk to any more of the locals alright Sean. We don't need to screw things up any more than they already are.

By the time I made it to the river the sun was starting to set as the sky was painted with reds and purples. I tapped the side of my head with my walking stick as I planned out what to do next. Since it was almost dark out I decided to head back to the castle instead of heading up the river as the castle was closer and I need time to think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we the ones coming here?"

"Because we drew the short stick."

My eyes snapped open and my body jumped out of my bed when I heard the voices. As I quickly threw on my boots and cloak I tried to figure out who could it be.

"Well, I don't see why we have to come here? The creature obviously is from this cursed forest," one of the voices spoke up, "I say let the thing be." They both sounded young and female, but this one was soft and was laced with boredom. When I finished getting dressed I ran towards the darker part of the room and grabbed my walking stick on the way. "It would seem that Princess Celestia's student scared it off."

Ah, shit my bow!

"Because the Princess ordered us too," the second voice said tiredly which gave the impression that her partner has been nagging her for a considerable amount of time.

Damn, their too close and I'm not going to risk it. Shit! I'll have to make do with I got. I just hope I won't need to fight.

"Nooooo, she ordered Captain Armor too, which he then told the Lt. to grab two volunteers, which lead us to walk through the Everfree Forest finding a possible dangerous creature," the first one said as the two ponies walked into my room.

They are part of the Royal Guard that much I know for sure from their white coats and gold color armor. One was a unicorn the other a pegasus. The pegasus let out a sigh and shook her head, "You complain too much Gleaming Shield."

Gleaming let out a snort, "I'm _so_ sorry Blaze," she said her voice oozing with sarcasm, "I kind of get a little irritable when I travel through a forest full of predators and investigate haunted ruins for a monster that we know nothing about."

"The castle is not haunted," Blaze retorted.

While the duo continued to bicker amongst themselves I began to devise Plan C. From what I can gather from Blaze and Gleaming is that Princess Celestia is here, or at least nearby. Which works out for me as now I don't have to go all the way to Canterlot to talk to her. I just have to figure out how to get her here. It would have to be something that she would know from her time on my world, and if not that then I need to somehow make myself threatening enough so that she deemed it necessary for her to come herself. That...idea could get me into some deep shit. Let's not try that just yet.

Hmm…what to do, what to do. Wait how about...yes. There was one thing that I've always wanted to do.

 _Tusken Raider_.

Tusken Raider.

I slammed my walking stick into the ground causing a loud clanging sound to echo around the room.

"Did you hear that?" Blaze said as her wings began to unfurl, her ears standing straight up. Gleaming's horn began to glow a cobalt blue.

"Yea," she said as she began to scan. I slowly began to walk forward making sure to drag my walking stick. "The castle not haunted you say huh?"

 **Clang.**

"Not now Gleaming," Blaze said through gritted teeth as her eyes began to scan the room before they fell on me. "There! In the distance, I think I see something.

That is when I made my move.

I ran forward and jumped on top of a stone pile.

"HARU, HARU HARU, HARRRUU," I shouted at the top of my lungs while pumping my walking stick above my head.

The two ponies grasped each other and scream while I did my dance.

For good measure, I pulled down my hood and waggled my head around with my tongue was out. That seemed to have got them moving and just to give them a little extra motivation and yelled out in a raspy voice, _"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"_

After coughing up a lung from that last bit I let out a chuckle as I sat down. "Damn that felt way too good. I hope Celestia doesn't get too mad."

 **Outside of the Everfree Forest.**

Celestia sat just at the very edge of the Everfree Forest along with a platoon of her best guards. She had received an urgent letter from her student, Twilight Sparkle, the day before about a strange creature that tried to enter Ponyville. Her student, in fear, shot at the creature which, thankfully, quickly retreated back into the forest instead of retaliating.

Normally she would send one of her Elite Guard to lead in the search instead of coming herself, but the creature she described sounded vaguely like a human. Granted it could have been a Minator but not even the strongest of them dare to live in the Everfree Forest.

Nopony has lived there since she banished Nightmare Moon and abandoned the castle. The forest hadn't always been this…chaotic. Even though it was the battleground that she and Luna confronted Discord to put an end to his rule. Despite the presence of chaos magic, everything was normal, but during Celestia's fight against Nightmare Moon, the chaos magic that was dormant in the very soul of the forest awoken. Now nothing but chaos ruled the forest. The magic affected every little thing from the weather to the animals that lived there. Even the plants shifted and morph to a point where they can cause strange effects.

But a human who hasn't lived in Equestria would know this, even if they were fans of the show.

Sean had shown her the first two episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to help her out of her depression she was feeling during her stay. Normally she was able to put a better lid on her emotions but there was something about him that made parts of her wall crumble.

A soft smile graced the princess's lips as she began to remember her time on Earth. A part of her hoped that maybe Sean had changed his mind about coming to Equestria with her, but it's been years since she came back. So why now…

The sound of two screaming ponies snapped her out of her thoughts and when she looked up she saw that it was the two ponies who were sent to her old home. The captain of her guard, Shining Armor, walked in front of her and headed towards the running ponies. Unlike the regular Royal Guard, Shining's armor was made of gold and purple plates which made him stand out and show that he was the captain.

"Gleaming Shield, Blazing Glory, report now!" Shining demanded loudly, loud enough to cut through the guard's screaming. The duo stopped their screams and gallop immediately which caused them to slid on the ground before coming to a stop right in front of the captain. The two of them quickly began speaking incoherently trying to report what they saw.

"ENOUGH!" Shinning yelled silencing the guard once again. "Now, explain to me what has you two running back here like a bunch of foals during Nightmare Night," he said leveling a glare at the two guards in front of him.

Behind him, Celestia watched with a smile on her face. She was very proud to have such a fine Captain of the Guard. She knew it wasn't easy for Shining Armor to rise up the in the ranks of the guards considering that he is a stallion. But out all of the candidates he outshined them all, no pun intended, with his skills and personality traits. Being the older brother of her student might have helped a little, and he was certainly good eye candy as well. But alas Cadence has already laid claim to him.

"Captain we've found the creature living in the Castle of the Two Sisters," the unicorn, Gleaming Shield, said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Can you describe what it looks like?" Shining asked more quietly and leveled now that the scouts had calmed down some.

"Well we couldn't get a good look at it as it seems to have covered itself with some kind of makeshift cloak," Blazing said finally calming down enough to make a coherent sentence. "But we did get a chance to look at its face when it took off its hood to try and eat our souls, and it looked like some kind of hairless monkey."

"Almost," Gleaming chimed in, "there was some hair on the top of its head, and it looked like it had brown curly hair."

Celestia cocked an eyebrow. _'Eat their souls?_ ' she thought before she remembered a particular 'video game' that Sean played. Well at least she knows that this 'creature' is, in fact, a human, but why would it act like this? As far as she knew humans don't tend to act like this. Unless of course he or she was trying to chase them away, but why would they do that? Why chase away somepony that can help? Perhaps they do not know where they are.

The princess spoke up, "What do you mean 'eat your souls'?" she asked wanting to clarify part of this puzzle in front of her.

"While we were running aw-" Blaze began only to be cut off by Gleaming.

"Retreating. While we were retreating we heard it say 'fetch _me their souls'_ ," she said normally before changing her tone to a dark raspy voice for the end.

Now the Princess of the Sun's heart began to race. _'Could it be him,'_ she thought as she walked next Shining. "What did he do before though? Before he tried to 'take your souls'." Celestia asked with her voice showing signs of her excitement and worry. She giggled to herself at the reference and the fun memories of Sean freaking out while playing this game. If this is Sean then that would give answers to some of her questions. He was probably trying to come to Canterlot to see her when he was spotted by her student, and since that didn't work he tried to communicate using references that only she would know.

Blaze looked at her partner, "Well it kind of made this strange noise with its throat."

"Yes, while brandishing his staff like this," Gleaming said as she pumped her front hooves up and down.

A particular scene from a movie she watched popped into her mind. "It is you," Celestia whispered as she began to walk into the forest, leaving behind a platoon of confused guards.

"Your Highness?" Shining Armor said slowly as Princess Celestia advanced into the Everfree forest.

"Captain, you can send half the platoon back to Canterlot with instructions to tell my maids to prepare for the arrival of a delegate," Celestia ordered.

"Uh, pardon me your highness but may I ask, do you know this creature?"

"Yes captain," Celestia said unknown to anyone that she was smiling, "This 'creature' is a very dear friend of mine."

 **Back to me**

You know what they say about watching boiling water.

It's true.

Having nothing else to do I decided to boil some water using an old chest piece that I had found lying around.

 _You know that this is probably really unhealthy._

So is drinking water from a well that's god knows how old from a bucket that should have long since rotted away and drinking it from the said bucket.

 _And I'll laugh at you when you're spewing you insides everywhere._

You normally do. Jackass.

"God damn it I'm losing my mind!" I exclaimed lifting up my glasses to rub my eyes with my hands.

 _Shut up bitch you never had your sanity the moment you came talking pony land._

I let out a groan before I kicked my water away from the fire. My irritation is at an all-time high and my mood was not improving at all. I really hope that the guards told Celestia the references that I did, but not as much as I hope that she understood said references. "Fuck my life!" I yelled out as I laid back to look at the ceiling.

My life back home was simple. Well, simpler than what I'm doing now. Sure it had its up and downs but Jesus at least I had my health taken care of. Didn't have to worry about drinking water, food was always there, and I didn't have to worry about a goddamn curse that was slowly, sort of, kinda, totally, maybe turning me into a damn pony. I swear to god if start singing and dancing, I'm jumping off the cliff.

I blew a heavy sigh out before getting back up and walking over to the chest piece.

What am I going to do now?

"Hello," a familiar voice bounced off the walls. I perked up at the sound of Celestia's voice and I quickly got to my feet to go to the source of the voice when I stop. Doubt began to cloud my mind.

Is this really the Celestia that I know?

The sounds of hooves clopping on the stone ground began to crescendo. My eyes went to the dark area that I had used earlier.

Should I hide?

Should I disappear? Never to be seen?

"Sean?" the cloud in my mind shattered at my name.

"Celestia!" I yelled out as I pulled down my hood.

The hooves began to clop faster as a white alicorn rounded the corner. I watched as Celestia's eyes widen when she turned her gaze towards me. Without a second thought, the princess galloped towards me and began to nuzzle me. I let out a chuckle as I looped around my arms around her neck. "Jeez it's only been a few days," I said with a smile which slowly faded when I felt the pony princess stiffen.

Celestia pulled a little so that her magenta eyes looked into mine, "Sean it's been fifty years," she said which stunned me enough to the point that my arms dropped to my side.

"Whoa," I said bringing up my hand to rub my growing beard, "that's-" what I was going to say next was drowned out by a gasp. "What?" I asked the Sun Princess who was looking at my cursed hand.

"Oh this," I gave said hand a wave, "yea apparently I touch something that didn't agree with me."

"By the sun! What happened?!" Celestia said as her horn began to glow a golden color and a gold color aura wrapped around my hand.

That when it began.

It was subtle at first but it then grew. Everywhere the aura touched I felt a tingling sensation just before it changed to pins and needles, but then a burning sensation gripped my arm. "IT HURTS!" I screamed as I tried to pull my arm back away from the feeling of acid as it traveled up my arm and into my chest. Black dots danced across my sight just before I clenched my eyes shut and let out another scream of pain.

Just as soon as it began the sensation stop and I was left to gasp for breath. I stumbled backward and landed on the ground. Celestia began to utter apologizes which were unneeded as I highly doubt that she would hurt me intentionally. With my good arm I pulled my cloak off and Celestia gasped again. I looked at my arm to see why.

Before the only forearm had changed but now my entire arm was blue. I pulled my shirt off to see that part of my chest was blue now. It looked like someone had pulled off the skin of my arm to reveal the blueness underneath as the edges of the transformation. Everything from the elbow down was now covered in fur. It would appear that magic aggravates my condition, and I just so happen to be in a world where magic is freaking everywhere.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

I put my shirt back on before I spoke again. "Well, that happened."

"You found the orb…" I heard Celestia muttered.

I looked up with a cocked head, "Huh?" I replied.

Suddenly her shocked face turned into a scowl, "Why didn't you come straight to me when you arrived!" she demanded.

What the fuck?!

I made a face at her that showed the utter confusion I was feeling. "You should not have explored this castle. You have no idea what kind of dangerous artifacts that are here, and look," Celestia pointed a hoof at a collapsed hallway, "this place is falling apart! You could get hurt."

"There's not much that I can do," I said anger mixed with my tone, "I'm in a dangerous forest full of predators and I'm not about to run gun-ho trying to get to you." I took a deep breath to let some of my anger dissipate. "Besides I wasn't even sure that you were the same Celestia that I knew."

Celestia's face went from anger to confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Multi-verse," I said simply, "since I didn't go with you at the same time you did there was a chance that I could have ended up somewhere else."

Celestia looked at me before she started giggling, "Oh Sean, don't be silly I just opened the door. The destination doesn't change just because I walked through it."

"Well excuse me I must have skipped that part of the magic class," I let out a huff, "but something did change apparently, because you know I'm fifty years behind," I said crossing my arms. I enjoyed the feeling of my fur gliding across my hand. It had almost like silk feel to it.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at my motions before she smiled and sat down next to the fire. Using her magic she picked up my tossed chest piece and placed it over the fire. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I've shouldn't have shouted. But do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I can guess," I said before I sat down next to her. I turned my head towards her and mimicked a high pitch feminine voice complete with a smile, "I'm going to turn into a pretty little pony! Yay!" when I finished I went back to my normal stoic face.

"You do that a little too well," Celestia commented with a bemused smile. Her horn glowed once more and a pot along with two teacups appeared. The cups floated down to the ground while the pot rested on the chest piece. The pot was black with a wooden handle; while the kettle was simple, the teacups were not. The main body was white with intricate golden swirls that wrapped around the entire cup.

"Bitch it's because I'm fabulous," I trilled with a wave of my hand. Celestia just chuckled but I went back to being serious. "Can it be reversed and will I be able to go home?" I asked bluntly to the pony princess. The room was silent except for the crackling of the fire and the low rumble of the water slowly coming to a boil. The silence helped the seed of anxiety inside of me to grow.

Is this change permeant? Will I have to watch as I turned into a pony? Will I be stuck in Equestria, never getting the chance to accomplish my goal nor seeing my family again.

Celestia crossed her front hooves and rested her head on them. After a sigh, she spoke, "I can send you home, but I'll have to remove the curse first."

"Yea I don't think people will apche-aperch-," I stop talking to take a deep breath to reorder my thoughts, "I think a walking and talking pony might put people off tilt just a tad."

A slight chuckle came from Celestia just as the pot began to whistle. Without moving Celestia brought the kettle over and poured tea into our cups. My eyes never left the kettle as moved about before it rested next to the fire. I gave a light snort as I picked up my cup, "Magic," I muttered taken a sip of my tea.

"What was that orb thing anyway?" I asked.

Celestia looked into my eyes then to the fire, "An object from a forgotten time," she said refusing to elaborate further. I narrowed my eye and frowned. Before I could press her further she spoke up, "As soon as you finish your tea we can head out of the forest."

She's hiding something from me. Celestia never told me how she got to my world or why. Every time I brought it up she always dodged the question or answered with a half-ass explanation. Out of respect, I didn't push the subject, but now that I'm here and her being a little shifty about the object that cursed me, I can't help but be a little suspicious. For now, I'll play your game, Celestia.

Besides, I'm just so glad to see her again.

"What's the plan then?" I asked.

"Well I'm having the castle staff preparing a room for you as we speak," Celestia said as she warped away the kettle and took a sip of her cup. "So once we are done with our tea we can head back to Canterlot and get you to settle in."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Are sure that's a good idea? I mean look at how your guards reacted to my presences."

Celestia looked at me with half-lidded eyes as her muzzle screamed 'I wonder why.'

"Don't look at me," I said with a shrug trying my best to keep from smiling. I knew full well whose fault it was.

"Mmhum," was the response that was full of sarcasm.

I moved to change to a more crucial subject that needed to be discussed. "The point remains that your ponies won't react well to my presence," I said with crossed arms an accusatory glare aimed at the Sun Princess, "and besides I don't want to mess up the timeline more than _you_ already have."

"Whatever do you mean?" an 'innocent' Celestia said which cause my glare to intensify.

"Oh, I don't know," I downed the rest of my tea and set the cup down, "how about SENDING TWILIGHT TO PONYVILLE EARLY!" I screamed at her.

"Oh that, no worries," the princess with nonchalance and a wave of her hoof.

"No worries?! NO WORRIES!" I yelled about ready to rip my hair out. "Do you have any idea the damage you may have caused?" I punched the ground in anger, "GODDAMNIT! I knew I shouldn't have shown you the show."

I stood up and began to pace around. My teeth began to clench together and I tapped my head in hopes that some idea or something would come up that would have the answer to this particular issue.

"I don't know why you are so stressed out?" I looked over to the Princess of the Sun who was watching me with a bemused look. "By sending Twilight early she'll build an even stronger bond with the other elements wielders."

I never really understood the hate and frustration that Bronies have against Celestia, but I'm starting to see the light now. "Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?!" I rounded on her, "What if by sending Twilight early she doesn't befriends them and tries to, heaven forbid, defeat Nightmare Moon on her own?"

"You need to relax," Celestia said frustration leaking through her tone. "Nothing has changed. Twilight is still worrying over that prophecy even though I sent her to Ponyville a week early. I still gave her the assignment to check on the preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration. The only thing that has changed is the fact Spike has a crush on Sweetie Belle instead of Rarity."

"WHAT!?" I screeched out as I looked at her with my eyes bugged out and my teeth clenched shut.

"Yes I find it adorable too," the princess cooed.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out.

"What is it now?" Celestia sighed.

"Spike's crush on Rarity is significant," I began as I paced back and forth, "Without that no one will ever know when she gets kidnapped by Diamond Dogs because he wasn't with her trying to woo her." I spun around and pointed a finger at her, "and that's just one instance."

Celestia took a deep breath and placed a hoof on my shoulder, "Sean you need to calm down," she said. "I know things are going to change because of this, but maybe things will turn out for the better this way."

The Princess of the Sun cocked her head to the side as she lifted my head up so that I looked into her eyes, "Have you thought about that?"

Burned out, I let out a sigh and moved back to my spot and sat down. "No," I said after a short paused, "I'm just worried because there are major threats that are coming and if the girls don't learn certain lessons or if certain situations don't happen then maybe something far more terrible may happen."

Without realizing it I stared at the fire as it burned. The sound of cracking wood along with the natural smell of burning wood was surprisingly calming. I began to reminisce the times when my troop would go out camping, and while my fellow scouts had sometimes made the experience crap, the feeling of being outdoors with nature made up for it. There was a certain vibe that I felt being connected to the environment like that. My worries about the future seemed to melt away as if the flames of the campfire burned it all away. As my mind began to settle the words of Swamiji's teachings about not getting identified with the situation, began flow through my mind like a river. Before my grandmother, his main devotee, wisdom came to the front.

 _Think of him when you are in doubt._

Suddenly I felt something warm press itself on my side. I looked over to see that Celestia moved over and sat next to me. "I know," her soft response was, "it's going to be okay."

With a deep breath, I replied, "But there is nothing I can do about it though so, yea."

We then took a moment and just sat there and enjoyed each others company. The sounds of the fire and the soft breathing became our background song. I couldn't speak for Celestia but I didn't want to get up or move, hell I didn't want to do anything except stay here and enjoy Celestia's presence.

"Do you still want to stay here?" my pony friend asked.

Alas, life is constantly moving and she is a princess with other responsibilities. No time to cuddle with a schmuck like me. If only things were different.

"Yes, I think it would be for the best, at least for a time." I picked up one of the books that I scavenged from within the castle, "Perhaps I maybe even be able to find something about this curse," I said as I waved the book around.

The book became enveloped with a golden aura and my fingers began to tingle like I was touching something that had a small voltage. Quickly I snatched my hand back and wiggled my fingers around. Celestia raised an inquisitive eyebrow before she flipped the book over and showed me the title. "Can you even read?" she asked.

"Of course I can!" I said a little offended.

"…our language," was the amused response from the princess.

"…maybe…"

With a giggle, which I scowled at, Celestia began to turn the book around before she opened it. She then closed the book and looked like she was contemplating something. After a few more minutes of silence which I tended to the fire, hard to do with a horse using you like a cuddle pillow, Celestia spoke, "Perhaps there is something that you can do that will benefit all of us."

"Like?"

"I can ask Twilight to research into this matter, but that will have to wait until after the celebration," Celestia suggested and I tossed the idea around in my head.

It's not a bad idea. Twilight is studious enough to complete the task in a timely and professional manner. Although there is a risk that the unicorn will overdo the studying especially since Celestia gave the assignment and I don't want that. Not at the cost of her missing out on friendship lessons, but will it even interfere? Is she even the same Twilight that was portrayed in the show? Ugh! This is making my head hurt.

Alright, for now, I'll go with the flow and agree to what Celestia has in mind. She is a local and the ruler to boot. "I'm okay with that, but how do I help?" I asked.

"You know where the library is right?" I racked my brain for the memory of the location within the castle. I nodded my head as I vaguely remember where the room was at. "Okay, then you can bring books to Ponyville and deliver them to Twilight. In return, you will be paid."

"Okay, I'm lost now how does that benefit everyone?" I voiced my confusion which Celestia nodded before she continued. "Well with the bits you earn you can shop for any supplies you may need. At the same time, my little ponies can get used to you little by little."

I snorted, "Oh yea sure if they're not too busy running into their homes and barring the windows," I said sarcastically knowing full well how the citizens will treat a creature such as I.

"Give them a chance," Celestia pleaded

"Alright I'll give it a shot but I'm not holding my breath."

Celestia looked around my 'beautiful and fully functional' campsite and without another word her horn glowed. In a bright light that blinded me temporally. When I managed to gain back my eyesight I saw that I was surrounded by camping equipment and a large mirror.

The mirror was a full body size with a smooth oak frame. The frame was decorated with gold and silver that were formed into an ivy that wrapped completely around it. On top, a sun made of topaz and a moon made out of onyx rested. "What's this for?" I said getting up and examining the mirror.

"A way for us to communicate with each other," Celestia explained. "With a few adjustments on my end, I can also send you things if needed."

I nodded and looked around to see what else Celestia and summoned with her magic: tarps, what looked like a couple of hundred feet of rope, cooking utensils, etc. Everything I need to survive in the wilderness. With a mutter of thanks, I went over to the items and began to go through them and organized them into different piles all the while taken notes on what I have.

"So when is the Summer Sun Celebration?" I asked putting a pot into my kitchen pile.

"Three days," Celestia said from behind me. This gave me pause.

"That not too far away," I stated as I turned towards the pony princess.

Celestia snorted before as she rolled her eyes, "Which is why I would prefer that you stay at the castle where it's safe."

"Nowhere is safe, you know that."

The Sun Princess let out a sigh before she leaned over to nuzzle the side of my face. "Just be safe," she whispered into my ear. I wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her close.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

We broke our hug and separated from each other. "While Twilight works on turning you back I'll work on getting you back home," Celestia reassured me.

I stood up "Shall we then?" I said with a bow, arms pointing to the exit. The princess smiled before she led the way. I took my place by her side as we made our way through the ruins of the castle.

"So you went all Tusken Raider on my scouts?"

I let out a chuckle before I answered, "Well opportunity was a knocken so I open the door and answered," I said as I rested my stick on my shoulders, "Besides I had to get your attention somehow."

"How did you even know I was with them?"

"I overheard your guards talken'," I spoke truthfully, "Honestly I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I just knew that I had to do something. I didn't even know it was you until you said my name."

Celestia gave me another light nuzzle, "Well next time try not to be so…intimidating, my ponies might not react the same way next time."

My smile became predatory, "Now where is the fun that?" A wing smacked the back of my head.

* * *

I pulled up my makeshift hood as we reached the edge of the forest. Our trip was not disturbed by any of the wildlife which I'm going to take an educated guess and say that it's because of Celestia's presence.

It seems that even beasts know not to mess with an alicorn.

"So you've done fuck all then," I told the pony princess. Our travel was used to catch up on what's been going on during the time we were apart. Mostly it was her explaining what's new. There is not much for me to say considering that it's been like a day or two for me versus her fifty years.

Safe to say…

…not a whole lot happened.

Being the sole ruler of an entire kingdom doesn't really give her time to go out and do stuff.

"Not how I would have put it, but yes," Celestia said with an eye roll.

I shrugged, "Well now that I'm here we're going to change that."

"Oh~," she said with amusement in her voice, "And, pray tell, are we going to do."

"Oh you know," I said as I waved my hand around, "go to town, paint it red or blue, honestly I'm not picky."

Celestia snorted before she nuzzles me, "I'm sure."

It wasn't long before we reached the edge of the Everfree Forest. The sun shined through the cracks of the trees and the world became softer, more vibrant. As we broke through the lines of trees I was able to see Ponyville and Equestria. I wasn't able to admire it before but this place has a certain beauty to it, a calming peace.

"Sean…" Celestia said with a nudge to my shoulder.

I looked oversee a small bit of concern drawn on her face. With a smile, I slung my arm around and hugged her close to me with an odd version of a nuzzle. "Don't worry Celestia everything will turn out alright."

We stayed like that for a moment, a second, a minute, an hour, a day I don't know but we broke apart and slowly drifted away.

I went back to the forest but something told me that this was a crossroad for me. If I had gone with the princess the future would have changed, but for the best? I don't know. Would I go back and change it.

Maybe…

* * *

"Annnd there," I said as I tied the last rope that held down the final part of my tent. I adjusted the tent design so that it circled around the fire pit that I had built. Not exactly up to fire safety rules but I figured that this would be better to block out the wind that would sometimes blow through the castle.

My furry arm came up to my forehead to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated during my work. I looked to the sky to see that it was slowly getting darker, the day was ending.

"Well today was productive," I said to myself trying to get the fire started. It didn't take long for the flames to catch on the pine needles that I had gathered on my way back to the castle. After the fire was roaring to the sky I took that time to gather something for dinner. I shifted the food I had gathered around. I'll need to head to Ponyville soon though I can only have apples and berries for so long.

I glanced at the pile of kitchenware that Celestia gave me. "Well I'll get to practice my cooking," I muttered as I pulled out two apples. "So let's see," I said as I sat down and took a bite of an apple, "I have enough food to last me at least a couple of days…"

But after that, I'll need to go into town and see if I could get any food from the locals. That is if Twilight has my payment for the books that I'll bring her. If she doesn't then who knows what I could do. I guess live off on the land around me a bit longer and make do until I can get paid, but again it will depend if the ponies will do business with me.

I tossed the finished apple core into the fire and watched it burn as I started on the second apple. I paused mid-bite as an idea came to me.

What if I sold some apples? Either to Applejack or the town's people? It could be another source of income for me or at the very least get the locals to get familiar with me. Yea…that could work. It won't be much but it's an idea. The thing is I don't want to mess Applejack's family business. It's their only source of income from what I remember, and their need is a lot more than mine. I guess I could do that tomorrow or the day after depending on what happens.

With a plan in mind, I finished my dinner and set the core to the side for me to harvest the seeds at a later time. I knew that I need to get ready for the Sun Celebration.

Three days…


	5. Chapter 5

As my head broke the surface of the river I gasped to gather air back into my lungs. I shook my head side to side in order to clear any loose water out of my blue-green eyes. With my hands, I pushed my hair to the back to see where the edge of the river was. As I made my way to where I stripped out of clothes, Steven Magnet decided to make small talk with me.

Steven Magnet was a sea serpent of epic proportions as he easily overshadowed me in height. His body, the part that I could see, was covered in bright purple scales and a grey underbelly. His orange hair with yellow highlights swooped back in a hairstyle that reminded me of the greasers back in the 50s. Our relationships was...alright I guess. We would chat when I would come down to bathe or grab some water and talk about the little things. Mostly it's him asking questions about me and my home while I gave short answers.

"So," he began with his flamboyant voice, "What are your plans for the celebration?"

I took a deep breath in order to calm my raging heart. For a large being the motherfucker knows how to be quiet.

"Gather food and books, and water my plants," I told him as my bare feet touched the cool grass. I sat down on the ground as my body dripped with water. As my semi-curly chocolate hair dried the sea serpent continued.

"Aww…that's it?" Steven whined.

"Yep," I retorted when I rolled my back to crack a few tensed bones, "I have a list of things I need to do in order to survive every day."

Plus I don't like crowds.

Steven snorted, "You, my dear, need to have a social life," he waved a hand around, "go to town see the sights!"

And you need to go suck a dick.

This time I snorted as I waved to myself, "Really? The last time I went there they _shot_ at me," I crossed my arms, "I'm not going back for a while, especially while they are getting ready for this celebration."

"You have to go there eventually though," Steven pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, no shit, I'm going to run out of supplies sooner or later," I told him as I looked down at my hands both my human and ponyified one. What am I going to do? Apples and berries are already getting old, and I can feel my body get tired of the lack of protein. I could start fishing, but I never really learned how to gut a fish. The basic understanding I know, but how to actually do it was another story. The water from the well was also starting to make me feel queasy which is why I'm having to get water from the river instead.

That is just the peak of my problems. I can feel my curse working on my insides, even now I can feel the tingle of magic running around my body, changing me. The magic around me tickled my skin. I wonder if this is what the inhabitants of this world feel. Perhaps unicorns can pick this up more acutely which is why they can perform magic? Something to ask Celestia when I see her next.

That is unless we all are killed by Nightmare Moon because of the changes that I and Celestia did.

"So, tell me why are you so eager to go home? Do you miss your family?" the purple river snake leaned down towards me with a smug smirk, "perhaps a human female or two?"

His voice snapped me out of my mind and I clenched hands before I glared up at Steven. "I don't have a girlfriend or wife if that is what you're asking," I laid down and rested my head on my crossed arms. The coolness of the grass and the warmth of the sun felt nice and I almost was lulled into sleep. "I do have my family, but I have other things that I need to do."

"Oh like what?"

"It's hard to explain, and it doesn't make sense," I told him hoping that he would drop the subject.

"Honey," Steven said with a raised eyebrow, "I'm looking at a human, a creature that doesn't exist in this world, and said human that is slowing turning into a furry creature. Try me."

I opened my mouth to spit out a retort, but then I realized that he had a point. Plus, I think he gave me a backhand insult but I'm not sure so I don't know how to answer to that.

Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"You see there is this country back home," I began as the clouds above me floated by lazily, "for some reason I have to go there. I don't know why I have to go there I just feel this...pull to go there. At first, I thought it was just something for me to focus on in order to get out of that fucking hell hole that I grew up in." With my human hand, I reached out to 'grasp' the clouds.

"But then something would always happen to reignite that spark of passion I had, so I have to go there to see why."

"You right that is weird," Steven chuckled.

FUCK YOU THEN ASSHOLE!

"But with that fire behind your eyes," he pointed out, "I know why you're in such a rush to get home, but..."

The pause had me curious so I sat up to get a better look at Steven, and what I saw kinda put me off. His eyes didn't have that same playfulness to them. No, instead what I saw was wisdom. The wisdom that is only born from someone who has lived a _long_ time and a certain hardness to them. When I looked closer there was even a sparkling glow to them, **"Perhaps you were meant to come here?"** when he spoke it was hollow even reverberating, **"Everything that has happened to you has led you to this point in time."** The sea serpent then moved to hover over me.

 **"Have you ever wondered why Celestia visited your home? Out of all the humans in your world, she chooses yours, and here you are? A strange set of...coincidence don't you think?"**

I stood up quickly, "What do you know?" I demanded from him.

Steven said nothing as he sank into the river and disappeared. Like the silent serpent that he is.

A cold chill crept in my bones as the ordeal began to sink in. "What...was...that?" I said hoarsely. I didn't tell him about Celestia at all, but then again I don't think that was Steven Magnet at all. The voice, the way his eyes looked everything scream not Steven. Which begs the question...

Who or what was that?

"That didn't sound like something that belongs to a land of rainbows and unicorns," I said as I began to get dress, "Just another reason why I need to get home ASAP," With that, I headed back to the ruined castle putting what had just transpired on the back of my mind for now. I had other things to worry about, like tonight.

I've spent the last three days not only setting up my home but also preparing for the celebration. That doesn't really amount to much though; my preparation was only me gathering anything I could use to defend myself which ended up being a hell of a lot of nothing. Everything has mostly degraded to uselessness. So I could only pray that all the action will take place away from me.

I also pray that I can mind my own business.

With the changes that have already taken place, I can't help but feel the pull to intervene. Of course, I have been arguing with myself whether or not I should. I hope that things are not that different…

…but what if they are?

I let out a frustrated gasp as I entered my 'home'. I gathered up my bucket and began my work. I'm not much of a farmer so all I can really do is water my trees and hope for the best. My knowledge about trees is minimal but I do know that they need lots of space to grow, and that's about it.

The work was simple enough and I've already built a groove so that I don't even have to think about my actions. I would go to the well and fill up the bucket and take it to the tree and soaked the area around them before going back to the well and refill. My body moved mindlessly as I went about watering my trees outside the castle walls. I'm a creature of habit after all.

Tonight is the night. The night that Nightmare Moon will be free from her prison and immerse Equestria in eternal night. Tonight I need to make a choice, whether I should be on the sidelines, or should I change the world for the better damn the consequences.

I looked around to see that I was back at my campsite. It was nice to live off the planet but there was a set of dangers. Dangers that I didn't need to deal with. Celestia offered me a place at the castle, but I turned it down. Not only because I was afraid of the other ponies reactions, but also my own pride of wanting to be self-sufficient.

I've always had relied on other's to provide things for myself. Food, clothes, a roof over my head. Even now Celestia was the one who gave me the gear I needed to survive in the castle and the forest. Twenty-six years old and I still have to rely on others.

Perhaps I should move out of Everfree and into somewhere safe. It would be the most logical thing to do. If I do so then I know that I'll be in the middle of everything whether I like it or not.

So what will my choice be?

I guess we'll find out soon now, won't we?

* * *

"Fuck me," I muttered into my rekindled fire. I wasn't able to sleep much last night as I kept tossing and turning. My dreams were plagued with nightmares about every worst possible outcome. By the time morning came I, at most, got a couple of hours of sleep. Well my biological clock says it is morning, but the moon was still high in the sky.

I looked to the sky and the moon was still clear with no signs of the Mare on the Moon. The silent night betrayed the internal battle that was taken place in my mind. "Fucking shit," I cursed as I looked back at the fire. No matter how many times I looked it still remained the same. Like the light at the end of the tunnel shining the path in front of me. The only path that I should take, the only path that is right.

I stood up and paced around the flames. "Fuck, fuck, fucking shit!"

I shouldn't interfere, it is not my place. Plus the damage it could cause.

It's too late though. Celestia has already changed things by sending Twilight to Ponyville early and from her visit to our world. Hiding in the background isn't going to change things for the better. The only thing to do now is to get involved and try to keep things on track.

With one last glance at the moon my resolved harden, I said, "Fuck it," I chucked a bucket of water at the fire to put it out before I grabbed the quiver of arrows and slung it around my back. I pulled the bow to test it to make sure that it won't break. When I was satisfied I looped it around my back as well and picked up my walking staff.

Once I was set I made my way to the entrance of the castle with a flurry of my cloak.

"Goddamn fucking shit," I muttered as I stomped through the halls of the collapsed castle. The normal smell of rot and mold noticeably absent. It might as well be the green mile for me. There is no turning back after this.

Well hell to be honest staying in the back, doing nothing but sit on my ass well…

…that's just not my style, and boring.

"Goddamn ponies."

Fuckers always make me cry and now they're making me worry about timelines and shit. God damn pastel ponies, why the hell do they make me feel this way with their childlike naivete? Makes no damn sense! I'm a grown ass man damn it! I'm too old for this shit.

My internal hype was put on hold when I reached the entrance of the castle. I looked up to see the broken wall with a giant red door that only seemed to be held up by broken dreams and spit. A shaky breath escaped my lips while my hands clenched around my staff. My mouth became dry and rough like sandpaper. My free hand trembled and legs shook.

"Come one, you can do this," I said to myself as I took a step forward…

…and nearly had my head taken off by a blue-purple mist as it zoomed by.

I cursed to myself as I turned around my staff up and ready. Only I found that there was nothing except the stone containers of the Elements of Harmony.

Aw fuck.

How the fuck did I forget those! How could I not see them during my wanderings?! Am I retarded or something?! I should grab them now and give them to Twilight and the others? What the fuck should I do?!

Shut up! Get ready its show time.

Behind me, there was a gaggle of voices headed right towards me. I spun around again and looked to the side to side trying to figure out my next move. The doors opened with a loud squeak. Should I hide somewhere?

A gasp broke my train of thought and I looked in front of me to see six wide-eyed ponies looking at me.

The mane six to be precise.

Twilight Sparkle the purple unicorn leading pack, no wait, a group of horses is a herd right? Anyway, Twilight had dark purple mane and tail with a light purple and pink streak in it. On her flank was a purplish-pink six-pointed star on top of a white star, and each point had a star on it.

Next to her was another unicorn with a styled purple mane and freshly cut tail. Rarity looked at me with disgust hidden by shock. Applejack, on the other hand, was an orange earth pony with blonde mane and tail that was done up in a pony-tail, yes pun intended, and she was looking at me with careful guardedness. Unlike Rainbow Dash who looked like she was ready to pound me into the ground.

Speaking of the rainbow hair pegasus she was a light blue furred pegasus, and as she floated over the rest with her front hooves grounded together she glared at me with her crimson eyes. The pink earth pony Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, had no reservations about me as she bounced in place with her classic grin on her muzzle. Her bright blue eyes shined with glee. Fluttershy, on the other hand, was at the other end of the spectrum and had her yellow fur self covered by her long pink mane.

Think think THINK!

"Who dares disturb my slumber," I rasped out as I slammed down my staff. The Mane Six let out another gasp, "SPEAK!"

GOOD FUCKING JOB NUMBNUTS! THEY'RE NOT GOING TO BE SCARED NOW!

The purple unicorn Twilight stepped forward and spoke, "P-P-Please, monster, s-s-sir," she added as an afterthought. "We're here to find the Elements of Harmony before Nightmare Moon does." The purple unicorn gulped loudly, "We don't mean any harm…"

I adopted a relaxed stance, "Oh that's all?" I turned around and pointed at the Elements, "There you go." The shocked look of the ponies didn't get past me. "Hurry up and take care of that bitch, please. She nearly took my head off just now." With that, I walked away, "Laters," I said as I waved back at them.

They were here and everything seemed okay and normal despite the changes. Perhaps Celestia was right and I need to relax. This is my problem, I'm always worrying about every little thing and getting upset with things that are out of my control. I just like things to go like the way are supposed to go. To be fair I have gotten better of letting things go but ever so often, like now, it comes out.

But I have every right to worry!

What if things turn out for the worst?! This isn't a Saturday morning cartoon show! The Nightmare Moon might actually…kill…Twilight.

Lights began to flash in one of the towers.

Fuck!

I changed direction and ran full tilt towards the tower. Dodging and ducking under fallen walls and vines. My mind on getting to the tower as soon as possible.

Hang on Twilight I'm coming.

With burning lungs and heavy breath, I reached the tower's entrance. Hands tightened my metal pole and I moved quietly into the room, and without a sound except for my slowing breath, I entered the broken room. I stuck to the shadows as I maneuvered through the room. My feet fell slowly and without a sound.

"Oh, what's wrong," the condescending tone of Nightmare Moon, "You're precious Elements of Harmony not working."

I peaked around the corner just in time to see Twilight and the remains of the Elements of Harmony get blasted away.

I covered my mouth to silence my gasp.

Twilight looked really battered with a few bloody cuts and some discoloring blotches that were are going to turn into some nasty bruises. It didn't seem to be that bad as Twilight was able to move with relative ease.

I hid back into my spot.

That defiantly wasn't in the show! Oh god! Nightmare Moon is going to kill Twilight! AND YET I'M SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING!

I'm so scared! I learned a few techniques to defend myself but that's nothing compared to magic!

IT DOESN'T MATTER GET OUT THERE AND HELP HER!

Maybe everything will turn out alright. Some slight deviations from the show are to be expected…right?

LISTEN TO YOUR SELF! YOU ALWAYS GO ON AND ON ABOUT HOW YOU'RE ALWAYS READY TO HELP BUT WHEN THE TIME COMES YOU JUST SIT BACK AND ACT LIKE A GODDAMN BYSTANDER! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE GALL TO GET PISSED OFF WHEN YOU SEE OTHER PEOPLE DO THE SAME! YOUR NOTHING BUT A COWARD!

This is life or death here…

THIS ISN'T ABOUT JUST YOU! WITHOUT TWILIGHT THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS AT PERIL! WHAT WOULD A SUPERHERO DO!? YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE ONE RIGHT?! WELL, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!

That was just a fantasy, from a boy who never grew up, a way for me to deal with the cruel world that I was in.

My hands gripped the pole tighter.

But I can't stand by and do nothing. Even though I'm scared, and my whole body is screaming to run away. I just can't do anything!

 _'There is nothing wrong with being afraid,'_ a voice from my memory's said, _'Everyone is afraid, but a true warrior faces those fears head-on.'_

And a coward runs. I'm not running. Not anymore.

With determination in my veins, I peaked around the pillar. I then hid back when Nightmare blasted Twilight and the Elements again. Her pained cries blasted fear into my veins. With a huge gulp, I forced my fear down and left my hiding spot. Each step came faster and faster until I was running at the unaware mare.

My pole was aimed at the ground as I ran. "OI! SUSIE!" a very bad Scottish accent escaped my throat. Just as the mares turned to look towards me I performed an _Unterhau_ aimed right Nightmare's jaw.

The effect was less than satisfactory, but not quite unexpected. I pulled back my pole only to find that it had taken the shape of Nightmare's face just like it would in a cartoon.

Don't think, ACT!

"What-"

I just threw my now useless staff at her before I grabbed her horn and yanked down to meet my upward knee, which connected with her jaw, in two quick secessions. As Nightmare Moon's head recoiled I threw three punches, left, right left.

A right uppercut followed, as her body slightly raised off the ground I charged at her. My tackle barely budges the corrupted alicorn as she manages to gain some ground.

I couldn't give her an opening or I'm toast.

In desperation, I took my right hand and punched her ribs. I was rewarded with a small gasp of pain. I readjusted my grasp so that I held her around her neck and with my leg, I pulled at the back of her front leg. As we gained momentum I threw my full weight into the pony and we hit the ground with a thud.

The next thing I knew I was flying through the air with my chest burning, and then I met the unforgiving ground. I hissed trying to draw as much air as I could. It would seem that Nightmare used magic to toss me off her. I tried to fight against the pain to get back up and I was somewhat successful. I was at least sitting up.

"You dare attack me!" Nightmare Moon seethed as she got up and stalked towards me.

I looked behind her to see that Twilight was getting to her feet abet shakily.

 _'Come on girl, you can do it,'_ I encouraged the mare in my mind.

Seeing Twilight get up gave me the strength to do the same. I might not have the power to stop Nightmare Moon, but I can at least buy the ones that can time.

"You filthy creature!" Nightmare spat at me as I reached behind me and pull out my bow. "I'm going to break you and rip you to pieces for your transgression, and when I'm-WHAT!?" the mare exclaimed in shock as my bow came into sight. Not wasting time I drew one of the lunar arrows and notched it.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Nightmare demanded as her horn glow dark blue.

I pulled back the drawstring and the arrowhead began to glow. "It's amazing what you can find laying around here," I said as I lined up the shot. I was aimed right at her center mass and I was about to let go when I stopped.

This is Princess Luna, even though she has been taken over by darkness, Luna is still under all that. I can't risk hurting her.

I lowered the bow slightly.

My hesitation was all Nightmare Moon needed to launch her counter attack.

A beam of magic slammed right into my stomach air and spit left my mouth as I soared through the air and was pinned to the wall. An explosion went off and I dropped to the ground. Gasping for breath I tried to find my bow. I found it a few feet away from me. With what little energy I had I crawled towards it.

"That's right, crawl," Nightmare Moon giggled as she trotted into my view before she brought a hoof down and crushed my cursed hand.

A scream of pain tore out of my mouth as I felt the bones break and snap.

"Oh, what's this?"

My broken hand was encased in dark blue aura and the pain increased ten-fold. I couldn't hear what Nightmare Moon said over the blood rushing to my ears. Something about an old curse, the only thing that I knew was that a hard object was in my other hand, and I swung at the mare's head.

Nightmare let out a howl of pain and dropped me.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins and my senses told me to fly. Hurriedly I got up and ran as far away from the mare who was recovering from whatever I hit her with. I looked at my hand saw that I had a rock in it.

"YOU INSIFINGANT RODENT!" Nightmare roared at me and the power of the scream pushed me back, which saved from her retaliation, but not completely.

A fresh flash of pain raced across my chest and once again my back slammed into the wall. I managed to catch myself on my undamaged arm, but only for a moment as I met the stone ground. With what little energy I had I looked up to see that there was a small cut under her right eye, or was it left?

With a chuckle, I pushed myself so that I was leaning against the wall. My chuckle died in my throat as I watch the cut heal itself. Horror filled me as Nightmare Moon stalked towards me. Her turquoise slit eyes showed only death.

Oh god…I'm going to die…I'm going to die in a magical land with talking ponies.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?!" Nightmare Moon said incredulously, "NIGHTMARE MOON! THE TRUE RULER OF EQUESTRIA!?"

I swallowed the spit in my mouth and cradle my broken hand. Fruitlessly I tried to scramble back to get away, but I was coldly reminded that I had nowhere to go.

When she saw this Nightmare Moon let out a blood-chilling laugh. "Now you understand," she said as she studied me closely, "I'll admit very few ponies, especially stallions, had the guts to even attack me. They preferred to let their precious Sun Princess do all the work, but not you."

"No, you have spirit, fight within you," I watched as her lips pulled up into a smile that did not fill me with butterflies and rainbows, "I like that." I was grabbed by the front of my trashed shirt and lifted towards her.

"Why don't you join me by my side as I rule Equestria, as my pet!"

Did she go all Darth Vader on me?

With the last of my willpower, I gathered the spit in my mouth, "You can take that offer," I spat at her with the saliva splattered on her face, "and fuck off." Something from behind the growling Nightmare caught my eye and I smiled. "Besides I wasn't supposed to defeat you. Just keep you distracted for them," I monition behind her where Twilight and the other girls had gathered.

"WHAT!" In her fear of what was transpiring behind her, the mare dropped me to the ground.

I knew what was coming next so as soon I could I scrambled to my feet and ran out of the way. Clutching my chest I moved around the edges of the room as everything unfolded just like they had in the show. A glow of a rainbow basked the room and warmth filled me. A smile graced my lips just before I realized that I was bleeding, thankfully it wasn't that bad. Although I don't want to know what would have happened if Nightmare Moon hadn't used her Canterlot Voice on me.

I looked down to see that the cut was shallow but if I didn't treat it soon then it would get me into trouble real quick. Without saying a word I left the room and headed to my campsite. It wasn't easy as I tried to hold my chest together and keep my broken hand immobile. Each bump, each shift in anything sent a sharp pain through me.

"This is what I get for trying to help," I seethed through sucked breath. "Fucking bitch!"

I wasn't angry at Luna as this wasn't her fault, but I needed to keep pushing myself to reach my campsite and rage is one hell of an antithetic.

After a long agonizing and painful walk, I reached my campsite. By now blood had soaked my shirt and I was tired. This was not good, not bad but defiantly not good. Blood loss had started to set in, meaning I had to dress the wound and fast.

I slumped down next to my small fire an idea in my head.

"Fuck me this is going to suck," I said out loud as I reached over and grabbed a stick and stoked the fires until they were full of life. Again I reached over but this time I grabbed the knife I had scavenged. Slowly I put the knife in the fire.

I didn't have anything to be used for bandages. It would take too long for me to purify my shirt enough to use, so that left me with only one option.

Cauterization.

The blade began to glow red and with my unbroken hand, I reached into the fire to pull the blade out.

"SEAN! What are you doing?!" Celestia cried as she came into my camp.

"Treating my wounds," I shot as I held the knife up and it was immediately grasped in a golden aura and yanked out of my hand. The knife went flying to the other side of the camp where it clattered to the ground. "What the fuck lady!"

"Are you crazy?!" the freaking horse yelled.

"No I'm bleeding," I retorted as my hand went to my chest to apply pressure. I was doing a bang up job too only some blood was going through my hands, never mind the bit that my hand couldn't cover, like all of it.

Celestia's muzzle scrunched up in a scowl. Her horn glowed golden as she walked towards me.

My eyes widen when I realized what she was going to do. "Um…hello I'm cursed remember!" I pointed at my broken furry hand. "Magic will aggravate it!"

Sunny D snorted, "Well it either this or you get an infection," I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off, "You have no say!" Her horn glowed as bright as the morning sun. "I'm not going to lose you!"

My body shined and sparkled, and then my chest burned while my broken hand felt like it breaking over and over again. The pain kept on building until I let it out with a scream. Bright spots danced across my eyes and the sounds disappeared just before my vision followed.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been a thousand years since I last saw you," Celestia said as she went to her younger sister. She's been waiting for this day for a thousand years, this singular moment. Waiting to see her beloved sister, to hold her, to tell her how sorry she is. How she should have done more. She saw how her sister was so small and vulnerable...

…it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that her sister is back safe and sound.

"It's time to put our differences aside, we were meant to rule together," the Sun Princes began, "little sister."

"Sister?" came the surprised response of the ponies behind her. The Princess of the Sun ignored them as the blue alicorn in front of her was more important than the shock of her student and her newly found friends.

"Would you please join me?" Celesta asked her sister with her hoof outstretched. The silence made way for fear, and uncertainty in the mind of the Sun Princess. Is her sister going to join her? Is she willing to put the past aside and begin anew? Or does the Princess of the Night still held-

"I'M SORRY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Princess Luna cried out as she launched herself into her sister. Tears flew off her muzzle and onto Celestia fluffy chest.

With tear-filled eyes, Celestia wrapped her sister in a feathery hug. Unable to support herself with the weight of the emotional reunion the two sunk onto the floor. With a soft whimper, she said, "I've missed you too Luna, my sweet sister."

The environment was very somber with a hint of happiness squeezed on top of it. The joy of the reuniting of the sisters did stir the hearts of all those present and with those feelings came tears, including a certain pink earth pony. _'Tears are no fun even if they were of joy! We should celebrate this moment,'_ Pinkie thought to her self.

"This calls for a party!" she screamed out randomly. Celestia and Luna broke apart but still maintain their physical contact. Celestia gave a small smile as everything seem to be going the way it should be. Sean's fear was completely unwarranted...

...what was that slight copper smell coming from...?

From behind, her star pupil, Twilight, gasped, "Oh no! The creature!"

"What?" Celestia said as she stood up quickly, her eyes went to her student. She followed where Twilight's eyes were looking at. There, she found a splash of blood that led to a bloody trail that wrapped around the room. Ice snaked down her body, "Sean!" Celestia quickly galloped to Twilight, "What happened Twilight?" she demanded from the purple unicorn.

Twilight flinch from the tone a bit and took a step back before she explained, "That creature came and saved me from Nightmare Moon..."

Heard enough, and with fear clouded her mind, she flew out and down the tower with a single destination on her mind.

Sean's camp.

With a golden glow as performed a small teleportation hop, where she found herself just outside his camp. There she found her human friend and in his hand was a knife, "SEAN! What are you doing?!" Celestia screamed as she ran into the campsite.

"Treating my wounds," he human spat with a heavy breath as he held the knife up as it glowed red hot. If this was any other time the princess would be scolding him not only for his reckless behavior but the barbaric way of treating his wound as well.

He should have stayed in that room where she could have treated him sooner, or better yet he should have stayed in his camp and not gotten involved. But [i]noooo[/i], this stupid human decided to be the hero and get himself hurt.

Celestia had hoped that Sean would be reserved and uninvolved with the events. She knew that he wasn't fully convinced about letting things be but for him to go this far...

With her magic, she took the knife away from Sean and flung it to the other side of the room. With a growl, he said, "What the fuck lady!"

Celestia flinched slightly at the foul language but pressed on, "Are you crazy?!" she shouted as she began to go over the proper healing spells. Pale, sweaty skin, shows that there is blood loss and infection is possibly taken place. Deformed hand, broken bones that need to be knitted back together. The gash on the chest cavity needs to be closed and disinfected. Impurities need to be purged from his body quickly.

"No, I'm bleeding," Sean snapped as he placed an unbroken hand to his chest assumedly to apply pressure.

 _'Well, at least he still able to use sarcasm,'_ Celestia thought as her muzzle scrunched up in a scowl and she tapped into her magic, having chosen the proper spells. The princess watched as the human's eye widen as her horn charged with magic.

"Um…hello I'm cursed remember!" he reminded as he held up his broken hand. "Magic will aggravate it!"

A snort escaped Celestia's lips, "Well its either this or you get an infection," the human looked like he was going to say something so the princess moved to cut him off, "You don't get a say!" Her horn glowed as bright as the morning sun. "I'm not going to lose you! Not after I just got my sister back!"

Sean's body began to shined and sparkled, bones cracked back into place even color started to come back into his face.

Then the screaming started.

The screams clawed at her ears as it made their way to her heart to stab and rip Celestia's heart to created new scars. Even though she was healing him she was still causing him pain, but just every other time, she buried her guilt and kept pushing on. She'll carry this burden just like everything else.

Eventually, the screams stopped and Celestia gently lowered the human to the ground before she cut the flow of magic. She leaned down to check her work. With her magic, she carefully opened the cut shirt and peered inside. Her heart paused and chill froze her veins form the sight of the blue furry chest. Celestia looked up to Sean's head and saw that the blue was slowly rising up to his face.

Her depressed sigh was masked by the sound of the clopping of hooves. Celestia turned her head to see her sister along with Twilight and her newly acquired friends. Hesitantly the Sun Princess covered Sean up and turned her body to meet in incoming ponies.

"Princess?" Twilight said as she stopped in front of her. The purple unicorn peered around the alicorn and saw the covered human. "Oh no!" she gasped as she moved around the princess, "Is it alright?"

Celestia placed herself between Twilight and Sean. "He is fine," she told the unicorn, "I've healed him and he is just sleeping." She then turned to Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Would you two please help me carry him?" she asked as she used her magic to create a stretcher using nearby debris.

"You got it, princess," Rainbow Dash said as she and Applejack moved to either side of the human. Celestia then placed the front end of the improvised gurney on the ponies.

"Why not use thy magic to carry it?" Luna said softly as she walked up to her sister while she carefully placed Sean on the stretcher, taken care not to touch him with her magic.

"Magic will aggravate his current...condition," Celestia answered carefully.

Luna looked up to her sister with a cocked eyebrow. "What is he?"

Twilight stepped in and took the other end of the stretcher and looked to her teacher ready to begin their journey. "He is a very dear friend of mine," Celestia said and Twilight had the look of horror on her face. She had just realized that she shot at a friend of the princess.

Celestia gave the worried unicorn a disarming smile to let her know that everything was okay. With the Sun Celebration going on Celestia wasn't able to let her student know the entire situation about Sean, only just enough to calm the raising fears of the populations of Ponyville.

"That seems quite a story," Fluttershy squeaked out and Celestia giggled as she leads the group out of the castle.

"Indeed it is," she said, "Perhaps one day I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. It was more wooden than what I'm used to as well as darker. Celestia's sun…

FUCK!

I sat up quickly as my memories flooded back; Twilight confrontation with Nightmare Moon, _me_ fighting Nightmare Moon and the near-death experience.

Now that I think about it. I felt great all things considering.

Oh, that's right Celestia healed me.

I looked down at my tattered shirt and pulled it off. My entire left side was now covered in sapphire-colored fur. and now that I think about it the left side of my face felt off too. My eyes looked around to see if there was a mirror or something I can see myself. When I did I saw that the room was filled with lab equipment.

By now my mind was finally running on all cylinders and the details began to connect. The building's structure made out of wood, said wood looked like it was still intact and not in planks, lab equipment, two beds put together because they were too small otherwise, lack of light and the humid and stale air.

I was in the basement of the Golden Oak Library.

A glint of light caught my eye and I looked over to see that there was a small mirror on a nearby table.

I walked over to the table and moved to pick up the vanity mirror, but I froze halfway. A lump formed in my throat and my breath hitched before it began to quicken. Fear laced my blood and uncertainty stiffened bones.

Knowing what I'm going to see and actually seeing are two different things. I'm afraid of having my fears confirmed, but I need to face them so I can move on. There is so much to do, and I need to find out what has happened while I was out.

Ripping off the band-aid I snatched up the mirror and looked at the reflection, I was confronted by the truth.

My face had started to transform. Blue skin tone had clawed its way across my face before it snaked down my neck that was now conquered by azure fur. My jaw was decorated with a mixture of dark blue and brown hair. For a moment a yellow earth pony with a brown beard flashed in my mind. A smile graced my lips. "Well he had it easier than me," I muttered and placed the mirror down. "He transformed instantly."

I went back to my bed and saw that my 'cloak' was folded away. Wordlessly I put on my shirt and cloak, and I made sure that the hood was a little bigger to give a little more head coverage. When I was ready, I pulled my cloak closer so that my entire body was covered.

With a deep breath I looked around for the exit when I spotted a pair of stairs that lead up, and since there was nothing else for me here I went to it and left the room. As I climbed the stairs the light from the room above began to bleed through. Brighter and brighter my world shifted until I entered the main room

Besides the shelves of books, a few pieces of living room furniture along with a desk with quill and ink, the room was empty. There was muffle of squeals of excitement and jolly that came from outside to which I assumed was from the welcome back party for Luna.

So things did end up just like the show. At least close enough. I guess I don't need to hang around here any longer.

I rolled my shoulder and a few satisfying cracks answered the call.

Well, I better get going again. Don't want to sour the mood with my presence. Luna needs this, Celestia needs this. Both of them need this time together, and my presence would just ruin the celebratory mood.

My lips pulled up in a smile.

Especially, Luna, she needs to know that the people love her, and Celestia needs to reconnect with her sister. Hopefully, they can heal and strengthen their relationship.

Now, if I remember correctly from the show I think the back door is in the kitchen…?

Before I could begin to search for the room one of the side doors opens revealing a purple and green baby dragon that was carrying a bowl full of multicolored gems.

Spike's mouth was absolutely dripping with saliva as he licked his lips.

Troll lololo-lololo~

The dragon was so wrapped up in his prize that he didn't seem to notice me, and so he skipped right towards the couch and plopped right on to it the gems clicking together.

Quietly, I walked over so that I was right behind him. As he pulled out a ruby the size of the palm of my hand he licked his lips. I then loomed over him to cast a shadow over him. It took him a hot minute to realize that something was off. In fact, he nearly had the ruby in his mouth before he notices the change in the light.

"Huh?" Spike said as he looked around.

TROLL GO!

"You know, you'll get a stomachache if you eat all that," I told him and the drake froze on the spot. Slowly, almost robotically, Spike turned around and looked at me with fear filled eyes. I leaned forward with a smile full of teeth and said…

"BOO!"

Spike jerked off the couch and bounced off the floor. As the gems scattered floor the dragon shot out the house screaming. I let out a hard chuckle and turn toward the door that led to the kitchen. I had to crouch really low so that I could get through the door.

"Well I'm not getting a hobbit house that's for damn sure," I grumbled as I straighten up.

A groan escaped my lips when I realized that I was going to have to crouch again in order to leave the treehouse/library.

"Goddamn ponies," I grumbled as I crouched out the door and once I was outside I bent backward to realigned my spine. I uttered a rather pleasurable groan as a loud pop vibrated throughout my body.

I shook each leg around to get the blood going before transitioning into some stretches.

"There we go," I spoke out loud standing back up limbered up and ready to go.

I took one step forward…

"Where do you think you're going?"

…and about-face right into the questioning glare of Celestia.

"…Hi," I said with a nervous wave and smile.

For a moment I thought I saw Celestia's eye twitch, and I knew I was in for a good verbal thrashing, so I did the responsible, adult, mature thing.

"Look a distraction!" I yelled pointed behind Celestia and booked it in the opposite direction.

I only reached four steps before I came to a full stop.

There was a chime of magic being used and the next thing I knew something had caught my cloak and…well when an object in motion come to a complete stop, and when said object just happened to be around my neck.

Yea…not fun.

Thankfully, the force wasn't that heavy but it was enough to clothesline me and slam me into the ground.

I gasp of air was shoved out of my chest when I hit the ground. Taken a few deep breaths of air I uttered one word. "Ow."

"Did you really think that was going to work?" the princess asked when she stood over me, and amused grin and raised thin eyebrow adorned on her face.

An irate reply was at the ready. "Do you want the honest truth or the colorful lie?"

With a roll of her eyes, Celestia moved out of the way so that I could get up. "Come on," she said as she walked towards the front of the library. "I want you to meet everypony."

I moved to catch up to her, "Um hello trying not to break reality, remember."

Celestia snorted, "Should have thought about that before you decided to fight Nightmare Moon."

"Hey!" I growled in anger. How dare she scolded me! She wasn't there to see what I saw! "You weren't there! That bitch was ready to kill Twilight! I wasn't going to just stand around with my thumb up my ass!"

Celestia stopped walking and turned to look at me. The water forming in her eyes gave me pause, "I know," I suddenly found myself wrapped in a feathery embrace. A sniffled followed by a, "…I was afraid I was going to lose you," killed all the anger within me.

"Sorry," I said as I completed the embrace, "I just," a sigh spilled from my lips, "I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. This isn't a TV show remember..."

"Don't be," Celestia murmured, "I am simply glad you're alright." She released the hug and with magic cleaned herself and made herself presentable. "Just don't do this again. I do not want to tell your mother that you had died trying to be the hero."

I muttered, "No promises," as I straighten out my cloak. If Nightmare Moon was willing to kill in order to succeed then who else is willing? Discord? Chrysalis? Sombra? Tirek? Storm King? Starlight Glimmer? Each of these villains came very close in winning and defeating the Mane Six, and that was when the show was limited by its rating and the archetype that the good guys always win in the end. Here though where there are no such bindings...?

I shuddered at the thought at what these villains will be willing to do. What line they willing to cross without a second thought.

A voice spoke up from behind us said, "Sister?" We turned around to see a small blue alicorn walking towards us.

Luna timidly came up to us. I notice that she was doing her best not to make eye contact with me. The one moment that she did I saw the guilt and anguish.

The poor thing must be going through hell right now. Granted she is back home after being away for a millennium but the first thing Nightmare does when she gets back is beat Celestia and attempt to kill me. The guilt must be weighing heavy on her. I don't blame her and I'm sure Celestia doesn't either, but I don't think she knows that.

Time to change that.

 _But what about..._

Fuck you social anxiety! IT'S TIME TO GET RIDICULOUS!

 **I'm laid-back, I'm feelin this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go**

 **Hit the play back, I know your feelin this, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous!** [

Fuck off Redfoo!

My lower lip puffed out and it quivered, "AWW ARN'T YOU JUST THE CUTEST THING!" I squealed out as I flopped my arms around and bounced in place.

Luna's head shuddered as if she was hit b before I swooped towards her and gave her hug. As she flung around in my grasp I spun around and continued my squealing. "I'm going to feed you, and pet you, and call you George!"

"MINE OWN NAME IS LUNA!" the Moon Princess screamed as she tried to wiggle out of my grasp with renewed vigor. "PUTTETH ME DOWN THEE HEATHEN!"

"Aw your accent is so adorable," I said as I rubbed our cheeks together.

There was a slight burn sensation on my face that followed a sizzling ***POP*** as Luna teleported out of my grasp and reappeared behind a giggling Celestia, a scowl plaster on her face. I chuckled to hide my grunt of pain as I readjusted my cloak.

I pulled down my hood as I nodded to the princesses, "Don't blame yourself, Princess Luna," I told the scowling princess, " 'Cause I don't."

Luna's face relaxed and became more somber. A small growl bounced around my throat as I saw that I wasn't making her feel any better. Wordlessly I walked over to the Luna, Celestia's gaze never leaving me. When I was in front of Luna I placed my human hand on her head and gave her a pat. She shook off my hand and was about to say something else when she was silenced when I placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't you ever feel guilty for what [i]Nightmare Moon[/i] did in your place," I lowered myself so that I was eye level with Luna, "The only thing you're guilty of is feeling alone and unappreciated for your hard work in creating a beautiful night." I reached forward and gave the princess a hug, "But know this, your Highness, your nights are always and will always be admired and appreciated." The pony beneath me began to shake and shudder, "And you'll always be loved," I said as I broke the hug and stood back up where I was met with a crying Luna. "Never forget that," I finished with a boop to her nose.

I gave Celestia a knowing look which I got a shocked looked in return from the princess. It almost felt like I made big social no-no. But that can't be the case, can it? I just attempt to give some advice and boop her on the nose. I did it to Celestia all the time and she never seemed to mind. Confused I turned around and walked away with my mind back on Luna

If only the Princess of the Night knew the number of fans she had back home and if only their voices could be heard now. I'm sure that she would never feel alone.

I turned around and walked away heading towards the Everfree Forest. "Thank you," a small whispered reached my ears. My hood hid my smile as I lifted my human hand and gave a wave to the ponies behind me.

Boo-ya! Cloud Nine here I come.

I did something right and boy do I feel good. True it might not do much now but hopefully, it will nudge Luna in the right direction. That way the whole Tanta-watcha-ma-call-it dream thingy episode can be avoided. If Celestia has no problem fucking with the timeline then why should I, especially when I can do some good and hopefully alleviate the changes that Celestia has made.

Fucking dumbass horse.

 ***Pop***

Celestia's disapproving glare popped right in front of me.

Aw shit, she heard my thoughts!

Her glare soften before she nuzzled me, "Thank you," she whispered into my ear before she pulled back her glare came back in full force, "But that doesn't mean that you are off the hook..."

"Princess...?"

SAFE!

Celestia's shot me a glare that told me otherwise.

Denied!

Twilight Sparkle timidly came towards us. Both of us looked over to see that she was flanked by the other member of the Mane Six.

Must. Fight. Giggling. Urge. Fan. Boy. Restrain.

"Ah, excellent timing Twilight," Celestia said as she motioned towards me with her hoof. "This is my friend Sean I'm sure you remember him."

I looked at the members of the Mane Six and took them in. Twilight was cleaned up and it seems that the wounds that she sustained during her fight with Nightmare Moon were healed. The purple unicorn looked at me with caution, but I could see the spark curiosity dance across her amethyst eyes. Behind her was Fluttershy as she hid in her mane, but not fully as I could see her peaking out her forest of pink.

Applejack seemed to hold me under the harshest scrutiny. She looked like she was going to pierce my soul to try to find any darkness in me. Rarity also had me under judgmental gaze but it was at what I was wearing rather than me. Rainbow Dash just hovered above them with a lazy posture, but I could pick up a hint of interest. Pinkie Pie was...was she vibrating?

This is Pinkie Pie remember.

But...

It's Pinkie.

But logic...

Fuck yo' logic!

Whatever, let's try to make a better impression than last time shall we? Nice and diplomatic with a hint of gentlemen-ness. Come on now it's not that hard just be you and everything will work out fine. If you want their help then we must be on our best behavior. Remember be the nice you, not the asshole you. They won't be able to handle that now, if ever.

" 'Sup," I said with a slight cock of my head.

...perfect...

"Kinda hard not too," Rainbow Dash muttered, "It's pretty big and tall."

"HE," I corrected hardening my tone and face, "I understand that this cloak doesn't help my figure, but I am a guy Skittles."

The pegasus snorted as she whipped her head towards me, "What did you call me?" Rainbow flew at me with the intent to beat me with an inch of my life, "Why I outta..." she came to a full stop when Twilight grasped her tail with magic and planted her butt into the ground.

THAT'S RIGHT! SIT YOUR PUNK-ASS DOWN!

"Rainbow please behave yourself," Twilight reprimanded the speed demon, "He's a stallion and the Princess friend." The purple unicorn turned to her mentor, "I'm sorry Princess Celestia."

What the fuck does that mean? 'He's a stallion' I don't see why...that...would...

Motherfucker I'm in an RGRE aren't I! I mean logically it would make sense with the skewed gender ratio, you know to protect the only way to procreate, but maybe it won't be as bad as the ones I've read right? Although now that I think about it, some of Celestia's behaviors and questions back home are starting to make sense now.

Hmmm, I guess we'll have to wait and see. If they think that I'm just going to sit at home and be in the kitchen then oh boy they got another thing coming.

Make me a sandwich my ass.

Celestia just smiled and slightly nodded her head, "Don't worry my student." Suddenly the back of my head jerked forward as something smacked into it. With a stumbled, I lurched forward and I barely caught myself from tasting the dirt. "Although he lacks the social skills he is really nice once you get to know him."

"Oi! Watch where you fling those things!" I cried out pointed at her wings which just tucked themselves back into place. "You know the number of times you hit me with those things it a divine miracle that I'm not brain dead," I said all of this while I chopped my human hand into the palm of my other hand.

The Sun Princess rolled her eyes and with a snort said, "Well stop giving me a reason to and I will."

"Tsh, as if, you just like hurting people," I retorted as I turned my head away from Celestia, "Fucking sadistic horse," I muttered as the worry bounced around Twilight's eyes.

At Celestia's chuckle, I turned my head back towards her, "Only you, my little human."

With a scowl, I put a finger pointed at her, "I'm not little," I said before my scowl turned into a smile, "But then again compared to your fat ass everyone little ain't they."

Score! I've been saving that one for a while.

A large collective gasp broke the two of us out of our battle of tongues. We looked over to see that my comment had a much larger effect than expected. Everyone within earshot was frozen stiff. Literally, Rainbow Dash fell to the ground as her wings stop and her jaw joined the rest of the Mane Six, Spike, and Luna's on the grass.

Huh, look at that I think Twilight is starting to foam at the mouth.

I think that's a ten pointer right there. So now the score is:

Sean:15

Celestia: 70

I'ma catching up.

"You-you," Rarity stuttered out as Applejack and Rainbow's expression turned murderous.

"How long have you've been waiting to use that one?" Celestia asked with an amused expression. The heated tension in the air was immediately doused by confusion.

With my arms crossed and a satisfied smile on my lips, "For a while now actually," I told her.

"Did you burn a few brain cells coming up with that one," she cooed at me in an antagonizing way.

I smirked, "Yes, all two of them," I killed her counter barb and held up two fingers to count off.

"P-Princess," Twilight said as she looked in on with abject horror.

"Don't worry my dear Twilight," Celestia said nudging me with her wing, "This is just the way he is, his insults are just his form of humor, pay them no mind."

"But-but," the purple unicorn sputtered out pointing at the both of us.

"Relax Sparky," I said shifting towards the white alicorn, "Like, about 90% of the [Beep] I say is harm...less."

Did I just beep?

"What da [Beep]?"

I did!?

Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep.

NOT NOW!

"How did you do that!" Twilight exclaimed with a raised hoof pointed at me. She turned towards Celestia, "How does he know the forbidden words?"

Celestia just nonchalantly shrugged her wings.

"[Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep]," I fell to my knees and my hands grasped at the green grass. The cool feeling of the grass ran up my arms and chilled my very core. "I've been censored, how?"

"I wondered when that would kick in," Celesta said as trotted past me.

"What did you do?" I growled at Celestia.

The pony princess response, her signature troll smirk. "I told you to watch your language around my little ponies."

That [Beep].

EVEN MY [Beep]-ING THOUGHTS!

"The best part? I didn't have to lift a hoof. That spell was put into place long before me and my sister," Celestia explained as I slowly stood up, the giggle in the tone ground my gears, "It was put in place by the founders of our world," the pony still had her smirk on her lips.

With growl, I crossed my arms and silenced myself.

"Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hoof," Celesta said before she coughs lightly to which I grumbled, "As I was trying to say." The Sun Princess motion towards me. "My friend needs your help Twilight,"

As Celestia said this Twilight shook her shock away before she straightened up and with her head held high she said, "Whatever it is princess, you can count on me."

"I know I can," Celestia said with a slight bow of her head, "You see Sean here is stranded here in Equestria, and while I'll be able to send him back, the curse that was placed on him needs to be removed." At that, I pulled out my cursed arm to show the ponies gathered. I saw a flash of recognition in Luna's eyes before they were schooled back into neutrality.

Now that is interesting, it would appear that Luna knows what is this curse is as well. That raises a few questions and suspicions. Where did this curse come from, why was it created, and why was it hidden in the Castle of the Two Sisters? I need answers.

Suddenly my vision was covered in buttery yellow and a pair of sky blue eyes.

The yellow pegasus grasped my human hand, "Oh you poor, poor, dear," Fluttershy cooed as she patted my hand. "Let's get you inside and I'll get you a nice cup of tea." The pegasus then began to drag me back into the library.

Confused and a little bewildered I looked back at Celestia for some kind of assistance and I only got an amused smirked as Fluttershy ushered me inside the treehouse.

TRAITOR!

* * *

A few seconds later I found myself sitting down on the couch surrounded by pillows and blankets. I just feel how [Beep]-ing ridiculous I looked under a pile of blankets. The need to rip all of this covering off was growing, to be free from this cotton prison, to assert my manliness...

...died when Fluttershy came into view with a cup of steamy tea. Her big soft blue eyes promised safety and warmth. "Here you go," the pegasus said softly as she floated over to me. "Oh! Do you need more blankets?" she asked as she examined me.

I took a moment to fight through the different pillows and blankets as well as my cloak in order to take the offered cup. "I think he has enough Flutter's," the raspy voice of Rainbow cut in.

Once my hands were free I took the cup, "Thank you Fluttershy, but I'm good," I told her as I settled back into my nest of blankets.

"So he has manners after all," I heard Rarity whispered to herself.

I blew on my tea before I spoke, "He has ears as well." The unicorn had the decency to look somewhat ashamed before she turned her head. Funny, people always think that I can't hear them. One of the perks of being quiet I guess.

"So Princess," Twilight cut in, obviously trying to keep the peace, "you said you had a favor to ask of me."

I looked over to the duo princesses where they sat. Luna, by the looks of it, hasn't lost her regal-ness during her banishment. Luna caught me staring and seemed to straighten up to puff out her chest a bit. A flicker of color caught my eye and I looked over to see Celestia looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulder in response.

Why is she looking at me like that? I didn't do anything wrong...did I? Ah [Beep] did I make a boo-boo!? A big, giant, social BOO-BOO!

"Celestia?" Twilight said pulling me out of my thoughts, again. I really need to start paying more attention.

"Yes Twilight," the Sun Princess said before she turned to the unicorn, "I know I told you that you that I wanted you to report your findings on the power of friendship..."

I covered my snort by taking a sip of tea. Hmmm, blueberries.

"... I have one more important mission for you." Celestia said the last bit with a sickly sweet smile pointed at me.

Ah [Beep].

Han Solo: I have a bad feeling about this.

"As I said before, Sean has been cursed by an ancient spell. I am currently searching through the library at Canterlot Castle to find the counter, but my duties as princess take up a lot of time," Celestia motion towards me, "time that Sean does not have."

Celesta then looked to her sister, "Time that must now be devoted to re-acclimating my sister into modern society."

[Beep]-en hell I didn't think of that. Of course, Celestia would be busy when Luna returned. On top of running a whole country, there is no way in hell she would have time to find a cure.

 _Good going dumb-[Beep]_

"You can count on me princess," Twilight stated proudly as she stood at attention.

I caught Spike looking at me with a critical eye. "Where is he staying?" he asked.

I was about to snip at him that I was staying at the Castle of the Two Sisters, but then I remembered that the drake wasn't there with the other Mane Six. So I changed my patterned and said, "Well..."

"Here in the library of course," Celestia cut in like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!?"

Celestia looked at me with a confused look that I was sure was only about thirty percent legitimate. "What, you didn't really think I was going to let you stay at that old castle did you?"

I set my cup of tea down at the coffee table before I flung my arms around, "Yes!" I exclaimed exasperated, "That was the deal."

"I'm altering the deal," Celestia said with a smirk, "Pray I don't alter it any further.

I pulled my hood off so she could see my deadpan glare. Just before I spat out my retort. Celesta flinched slightly, "Don't go all [Beep]-ing Darth Vader on me."

The princess rolled her eyes, "You'll be safer here," Celestia explained as she got to her hooves, "this way it'll also be easier for you to find a cure for your curse."

"How," I said with my arms crossed before I realized that nobody could see them so settled with a glare instead.

"Most of the text that pertains with ancient times are kept at my castle in Canterlot," the sun Princess explained, "I'll send them to you and Twilight, together I'm sure you'll find something."

Why didn't she say this earlier? About me transporting books to Golden Oaks Library? I detect the familiar smell of manipulation. The question remains; to what end and why? I don't like any of this at all. This isn't the same Celestia that I met back home. What happened during our time apart that would cause her to be so manipulative to me? I thought that we had built a level of trust that we wouldn't have to be deceitful of each other.

I want my Celestia back...

"What about my [Beep], and my source of income? I'm sure as hell not mooching off you or Twilight," I said bitterly with a hint of irritation before I paused, "What da' [Beep]," I frowned, "Oh, I can say hell but not [Beep] or [Beep]. Well, [Beep] you then," I cursed at none in particular as my situation started to become too much.

"Is he alright princess?" Twilight whispered to Celestia.

"I think the stress is getting to him," Celestia answered with an apprehensive chuckle, "Don't worry he is just venting." I looked over to see Celestia give everyone a nervous look. "He's nice once you get to know him I promise."

God [Beep]-ing [Beep] it.

Embarrassment and shame heated my face. What the hell is wrong with me? I need to tone this [Beep] down. I'm making Celestia look bad and making an [Beep] out of myself. Sean, you [Beep]-ing retard. What the [Beep] hell is wrong with you.

"Hiya!" a pink poofy monster blasted my eyesight.

I let loose a screech and fell backward. As soon as my back hit the ground a weight settled on my chest. I looked up to see a pair of dark blue eyes engaged mine.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, you like pie? I like pie. I also like cake, cupcakes, ice cream, ooh I want some chocolate ice cream. Do you like chocolate? How about chocolate cake," the pink menace gasped loudly. "I need to throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party," another gasp, "I need to create your file! I have so many questions now!"

Suddenly a lasso wrapped around Pinkie's barrel and yanked her off of me, "Now calm down there sugarcube," Applejack said after she spat out her rope. "Ah think ya' should tone it down a' bit."

I just laid there on the ground in shock, trying to process what just happen.

"I was trying to get him to smile," Pinkie whined, "He seemed so upset and sad for the bad first impression."

What the [Beep]?

 _Pinkie Pie_

Celestia's head poked into my line of sight her lips pulled back slightly "Are you okay?" she asked with bemusement with a hint of concern.

There she is, the Celestia that was stranded in my house. The kind and caring pony that helped me through my problems and I help through her's. The one that I spent time watching movies, trading bards, and teaching about human customs. The one where I can be myself and not worry about society judging me for being different.

Jeez, I need to get a hold of myself. I'm starting to become an angsty teenager. God, next I'm going to start wearing black clothing and talk about how depressing life is going to be.

Wait...I already like to wear black...

[Beep].

I snorted out loud.

The princess let out a sigh and leaned down towards me, "Are you really worried about being a burden?" she asked me and I just looked at her with silence. "I'm sure you can find some work around here to help cover any expenses that you need, the crown is already covering the living expenses of Twilight in exchange for maintaining the library." I didn't say anything as my mind was trying to come up with something. An apology for my behavior? Perhaps making her look bad? God, why did act like that?

Man the [Beep] up!

"Perhaps you could use that college degree to use here?" Celestia offered helpfully, "I sure you could find some work at the hospital."

"Yea, I'm going to stop you there," I told the pony princess as I gave her the best thousand-yard stare, "It was going to be hard for me to find a job back home as my practice is classified as 'pseudo-medicine' by most modern society. Here, where most of the populace are small horses, it's going to be impossible as my knowledge is useless as it only works on humans."

Celestia shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, maybe not," she leaned closer, "you never know if you don't try." I rolled my eyes at her naive positivity, "Since you will be staying in the library, perhaps you'll find a book that can help you." A growl rumbled in my throat.

The princess pulled back her head and with a golden sparkle of her horn two objects materialized above me. "Perhaps this will make you feel better," She said and I instantly recognized the objects. It was my phone and headphones, the one I had given her just before she left for her world. The phone wasn't really a phone, sort of. It was an iPhone 6 plus, but I never got around to activating the sim card so I just used it as an entertainment device. When Celestia was slated to leave I gave them to her so she would have something to remember me and her time here.

I'm surprised that she kept all this time. Hell, it shouldn't even be working at all. The battery should have died long ago.

My human reached up and grasped the phone. I was pleasantly surprised when I pressed the home button and the screen came to life. I looked at the top corner and saw the battery was charging. Celestia seems to have kept in pristine condition. It even has its black shock case, and the red wireless headphones that went with it also seem to be in the same condition.

She must have magically modded it to always be charging, smart.

"I have been temporarily appeased," I muttered as Celestia floated over the pair of headphones. I placed my phone on my chest and held my hand out so the headphones could land on it. Once they did so I stat up and caught the phone in my free and sat it on my lap before I wrapped the headphones around my neck.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight trying her best to get a better look at my phone. with a slight upward pull of my lips, I grabbed my phone and moved it towards her before I brought it away from her. the entire time her eyes never left. my smirk grew and I went to see how far I could take this, but a soft cough put a stop to that.

I looked up to Celestia with a smile to meet her unamused yet amused glare.

"If there is nothing else then we must depart," Celestia said as she went over to Luna, "If there is anything you need, Sean, send a message through Spike."

A smile grace my lips, "Well I have a friendship lesson to report you," I said as I brought up my knee crossed my arms over it and rested my head on it. Celestia muzzle lit up and turned to me with glee.

"I'm ready to listen!"

Aww, how adorable.

With a clear throat I began:

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I learned that fear is natural and it's okay to have some but don't let it control you and decide your every action. Embrace it and overcome it, only then will you have the strength to move on. The best way to do so is to stare right in its face, and smile._

 _From yo friend,_

 _Sean_

 _P.S. You a [Beep]_

Celestia snorted with a smirk, "You're a twat," she said.

"Oh [Beep] she bringing that British English," I said as she and Luna disappeared in a loud yellow pop. "What a minute, that was cussing! How did she say it without being censored!"

"Yea," Rainbow Dash said with disinterest, "I'm going to go home and go to bed now," and pegasus zoomed away.

"Ah got to get back to tha' farm before Big Mac hurts himself."

"I, too, must return to my shop."

Both Rarity and Applejack said and made their way out of the library.

"I got a party to plan!" Pinkie screeched and vanished in a pink dust cloud.

"Oh, I have to take care of my animal friends," Fluttershy spoke softly, "They must be so frightened." The buttercream pegasus floated out of the room. Only for her to fly back in and right up to me. Fluttershy then began to pet the human side of my face. "if there is anything you need please let me know." she patted my face, "Anything."

With that, the yellow bird horse hybrid left.

"What the [Beep] was that?" I said a little put off by Fluttershy's behavior.

That was little forward even by her standers. I mean seriously what the fuck?

...I'm reading too much into this. Fluttershy is just being her normal caring herself. She most likely sees me as an exotic animal that needs to be taken care of.

I looked around to room to see that it was only me and the Library Duo. The silence was deafening and it started to make me a little nervous. This was made obvious by bouncing of my left foot.

There is an awkward elephant in the room with me, Twilight, and Spike.

A wild Awkward Elephant appears.

"So, you know Princess Celestia," Twilight said as she kicked her hoof around, "How?" Obviously, the purple one is trying to start a conversation with me.

Awkward Elephant uses Social Anxiety.

"She broke into my house and woke me up," I answered bluntly wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible.

It's super effective.

 _Good job numbnuts_

"Uh..." Twilight failed to form a coherent thought. Spike on the other hand...

"Ha Ha Ha," the little dragon laughed as he rolled on the floor. The purple unicorn glared at the laughing drake.

I looked outside to see that the sun was setting. With a hum, I got to my feet and grabbed my jacket. "Well I better get to bed," I said moving towards the bed downstairs. "I got a busy day tomorrow."

"But I have questions!" Twilight whined.

"Which will still be there in the morning," I told her as I walked to the basement.

"Can you at least tell me how you can treat Princess Celestia so, so..."

"...Normal, flippant?" I finished as I stopped at the door and I thought about it.

"Yes!" the unicorn said with a hoof pointed at me, "insulting each other and using forbidden words! How can you two be friends and yet treat each other like that?"

"Because...because," I struggled to find the words. Jeez, how do I explain this? Then it hit me. "Tell me Twilight," I began as I turned to look at her, "What is Celestia to you?"

The unicorn was taken aback for a moment before her muzzle transformed into deep thought. We stood there in silence while Twilight pondered. "She's my mentor, my idol, my.."

"Princess? Leader? God?" I plugged in, "you see that's the difference between me and you. You grew up with the paradigm of Celestia the Princess, the raiser of the sun and moon and, in your particular case, a teacher."

I took a deep breath and let it loose, "Because of this you guys put her on this high pedestal that no one can reach. I don't. I see Celestia as just that, Celestia. Not Princess Celestia, I'm aware of her royalty status, but," I held a finger, "I am able to see past that facade and see _her_."

"I can see her vulnerabilities, her weakness, as well as her strengths. I'm able to be there for her when her strength fails."

"She's the strongest pony in Equestria," Twilight said with an angry hoof pointed at me.

You know I'm really getting tired of that hoof being pointed at me.

"I'm sure there are many ponies who could help her. You are just mean to her!"

I smirked, "But how many of you call her on her bull-[Beep], and tell her how it is? And mean? Yes, I can be harsh at times, a [Beep]-hole even, but only to the ones who can handle it." I chuckled at a memory or two, "Besides Celestia has one hell of a sharp tongue herself."

"I don't believe you," Twilight said with a slight glare.

Tsh, [Beep] you then!

"I don't care," I told her, "I'm not here to convince you, hell I'm not even here to be your friend." the Element of Magic was taken aback at that statement.

"What!?"

With a rolled of my eyes, I turned around and opened the door. "Celestia is the only friend I got and need," I told her and went down the stairs closing the door, but not before I told her a quickly 'goodnight'.

Once I reached my bed I threw my jacket and cloak on my bed, and, with a tired sigh, joined them.

Slowly I began to peel off my clothes and as I did so my mind began to plan _'I need to secure a job ASAP. So I can get the things I need.'_ I thought as I held up my torn-bloody shirt and dirty sweaty pants, _'like clothes.'_ I tossed the soiled clothes on the ground.

[Beep], toothbrush too.

My tongue ran across my teeth and then crushed them together. The lack of pain was a good sign and eased the fear in my mind. At least a little.

A flash of yellow light and a pop sounded off on my bed. I looked to see a small brown parcel wrapped with a yellow ribbon, and a small tuff of paper sticking out of it.

Cautiously, I reached over and pulled the paper.

It said:

 _Sean,_

 _I know you do not have much in the way of toiletries. So I'm giving you the basics and some bits to help you get started. consider this a gift..._

I let out a deep breath.

It seems that everyone thinks I'm a die-hard independent I-don't-need-no-help. I'm willing to take help to get started, but I just don't want to stay dependent on others all the time. Perhaps I was too...uh...what's the word? [Beep], over the top I guess could work? But I'm going to be here for long so would it be so bad to mooch a little?

No! I'm not going to take advantage of their kindness and generosity just so I can be lazy.

You wouldn't be lazy! You'll be using that time to find a cure.

I'm not doing it! I can take care of myself!

I pinched the bridge of my nose and went back to Celestia's letter.

 _...rather than a handout._

Hmmm...

 _I also want you to try to make some friends._

I rolled my eyes.

 _Roll your eyes all you want..._

"Tsh."

 _...but there is a possibility that we won't be able to cure you before its too late. If that turns out be the case then it would be nice to have that support of friends to help you. I will be busy for a while especially with Luna's return so please try. Twilight and other Elements will be a good place to start._

 _But that doesn't mean that I won't be able to help. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask. I will do everything in my power to help you. No matter what happens I will always be by your side._

 _So make some friends. Everything will work out in the end. Who knows you might even have fun!_

[ _Your dearest friend,_

 _Celestia_

 _PS: Your momma a hoe._

[Beep].

A heavy snort blew out of my nose and I picked up the box to go through it. The box contained a toothbrush and paste along with soap. There was a bottle which I'm guessing was shampoo. A bag of bits laid at the bottom of the box. It was just like she said just the basics to get me started. I pulled the bag of bits out and set them aside for me to go through them on a later time.

Grabbing the toothbrush and paste I moved up the stairs.

Make friends she said.

It'll be fine she said.

I replayed what had happened all today. Everything that I did, including every social blunder and smart remark. All of this ran through my head, and as each one finished it left its knife in my heart.

I'm [Beep].

In Canterlot

"Art thee sure sister?" Luna asked as she got onto her bed. The Princess of the Moon was currently settled in a room in Canterlot Castle. Currently, the room was bare and only had the necessities, but once Luna had recovered enough she was free to decorate the room as she saw fit. "The royal 'we' is still in useth and what's this traditional Royal Canterlot Voice yond thee speaketh of?" The princess chewed her lower lip lightly. "T seemeth like the language as hath changed in the last thousand years."

Inwardly Celestia was laughing but on the outside, she maintained her calm royal demeanor. "I'll explain it to you but for now I think you should get some sleep, you had a busy day."

Luna said nothing while she swayed back and forth as she readjusted her legs, "What can thee bid me of this friend of yours?" she asked as she adjusted her wings, "Sean wast t?"

Celestia made a note to find a tutor for Luna so that she can learn how to speak in modern Equis. Luna has much to catch up on. Celesta then studied her sister closely as the younger Alicorn fidgeted trying her best to look uninterested. "He's just a good friend, he...helped me during a dark time."

"He seemeth like he is moo than 'just' a valorous friend," Luna said with a raised eyebrow her lips drew up a bit in a mischievous smile.

Celestia's right eye twitched at the accusation. "No, he's just friend," she emphasized with an antagonizing glare. "Besides what about you? Don't think I didn't notice the way you puffed your chest at him," she said accusatorily.

Luna snorted as she leaned back in shock, her blue muzzle dusted with red. "What art thou talking about?"

Celestia humphed at the response, before she sighed, "Besides, once the curse is lifted from him he'll be on his way home." She lazily moved her front hoof around and muzzle betrayed her and showed sorrow.

Luna took note of her sister's dejected stance. "How didst he receiveth curs'd in the first place?" she asked.

Celestia's horn glowed slightly as she checked the sound poof spell to make sure it was still in place she then looked to her sister, "From the same orb that your thinking of," she said slowly and softly as if she was still afraid of being overheard.

Luna's face scrunched up in confusion. "How long hast he been here?" she asked to which Celestia sighed to prepare herself for the onslaught that was about to happen.

"Six days, and he was enchanted on the day he arrived."

Luna shot to her hooves with her wings spread. "Six!?" the mini princess jumped off her bed and began to pace the length of the room muttering all the while. "How is that possible? Records stated that it took weeks for one to reach the state he is in. Even with magic aggravating it unless he is..." The princess of the Moon slowly stopped her pacing and slowly looked to Celestia with wide eyes.

"Thee didn't..."

"I..." Celestia began only for Luna to cut her off.

"Starswirl madeth we promise to nev'r use that spell!" Luna said angerly with a hoof pointed at her sister, "Not only didst thee useth the spell! Thee hath brought one of them here!" Luna wings spread even further in agitation.

"I offered to bring him here, but he said no," Celestia said trying to placate the irate alicorn, "there must have been an accident, or perhaps a change of heart at the last minute maybe," she muttered the last bit to herself.

Luna shook her head, "The point remains dear sister that he is here," she said as her wings closed, "when he shouldn't be."

Celestia cut in quickly, "Which is why he will leave once the curse is lifted." The princess turned away from her sister to hide her face. She didn't want her sister to see the sad face that she currently wore, "It was a moment of weakness on my part to even give him the offer. I must rectify it."

Luna narrowed her eyes, "T would seemth that at the rate he is turning he doesn't has't that much time. But thee knoweth this thee not, sister." The edge in her voice cut into Celestia's heart and she turn her head back around to say something, but Luna cut her off with a raised hoof. "Celestia I don't wish to argue anymore on this matter right now."

The Princess of the Sun let out a breath of air, "Your right, after a thousand years apart I don't want our first conversation to be one of conflict..."

"T's natural for siblings to argue Tia," Luna said with a small smile as she hopped back into bed, "but thou art right we shouldst not square even but now."

Magenta eye's misted at the nickname from her foalhood. "That is true Lulu," Celestia murmured.

After she got on the bed Luna found a comfortable spot and settle down, "I has't to knoweth: Why?"

Celestia looked to her sister noted that Luna is already picking some modern vocabulary, "Why I left?" she asked to which her sister nodded. "At first I was curious a whole new species of creatures that have never been seen by modern poines, I just had to see." The Sun Princess chewed on her lips as she mulled over her next sentence, "I overexerted my magic with the spell and I needed time to rebuild it. That was the only reason why I made contact. It was going to a short and impersonal stay, but after spending time with Sean I...just crumbled."

The monarch wings shuffled as they to wrap themselves around her body, "Ever since I banished Nightmare Moon and you to the moon I have kept myself busy running the kingdom. While I was there I didn't have the responsibilities to keep me busy, and so I had plenty of time to think and it brought up the guilt and regret..."

"...and he wast thither to help thee through it," Luna plugged in to which Celestia nodded.

"I see," Luna said as she used her magic to levitate a blanket over her, "while I'm upset that you did this...I can't censure thee f'r succumbing to thy emotions. Especially after what I didst."

Celestia went up to Luna and nuzzled her. "I deserved as much of the blame as you do."

Luna out a sigh and pull away, "Go, sister, it has been a long day for thee as well, but we shall break with this business about Sean on an anon date."

"Of course, goodnight ."

With the conversation over Celestia left the room as quiet as possible. After one last glance to her sister, Celestia closed the door. The Sun Princess looked to the guards stationed outside and said, "Make sure that my sister is not disturbed."

Both guards, a white-coated earth pony, and unicorn mares saluted to the princess. "Don't worry princess," the earth pony said in a deep voice that was modified by the enchanted armor, "No pony well get past us."

Celestia nodded her head in thanks and continued down the dark hall of Canterlot Castle. As she traversed through the halls the princess's mind was on the conversation she had with her sister. Luna's reaction was understandable, when she, Luna, and Starswril found the spell and where it led to their teacher absolutely forbid them from using it. The consequences would be absolutely catastrophic for all life in Equestria, no all life on the planet.

Yet she threw it all away not only to quench her curiosity but in the end her loneliness. Even after she returned to her kingdom. She made multiple trips in hopes that she would learn more about that place where her greatest friend lived, and each time it got more and more difficult to not to visit Sean. Perhaps if she did so she could have prevented his entry into Equestria. It does not matter now, he is here and she must take care of him.

Celestia stopped her travel to her room and found herself right in the middle of a particularly dark hallway. It was so dark that the only source of light was that of the full moon that rested in its home in the sky.

"Agent," Celsita said out loud. A pair of arctic blue eyes blinked into existence within the shadows of the hallway.

"Your Highness," the eyes said as they dipped, "I'm assuming this is about the creature that is residing in Ponyvill?"

Celestia nodded.

"We'll have it removed by the end of the night..." the hidden agent said only for Celestia to cut in.

"No," Celestia said with a raised hoof, "I just want you to keep an eye on him and report to me on his day to day activities."

The agent raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he a threat?" she asked inquisitively.

Celestia shook her head, "No, you don't have to worry about that," the princess paused long enough for her wings to readjust to a more comfortable position. "if anything I am concerned about his well being."

The agent pondered things over before she spoke again, "So you wish for me to keep an eye on him and keep him safe then."

"Correct," the princess said as her ears flicked backward.

The agent was quiet for a time and as her eyes narrowed in contemplation. "That shouldn't be too difficult," she hummed and her eyes flicked back to the princess, "I'm assuming you want me to be discreet as well."

"That is correct as well," Celestia said as she began to walk forward again towards the eyes, "You might need a cover story as well."

The eyes rolled with a snort, "Don't worry about that. Give it a day or two and I'll have my way in, easy."

Celestia's lips pulled upward as she knew what the agent was alluding too. "Then you have your assignment. I expect the first report by the end of the week."

"As you wish your highness," the eyes said before the blinked out of existence.

Celestia continued her journey to her chambers her mind still on Sean. She hoped that perhaps the rune she inscribed on his iPod will be able to ease his transformation. As there is no known way to reverse the spell. Especially once it has progressed as far as it has. She had already checked all of the text that was pertaining to that spell and she found nothing. Luna was correct in saying that it normally took weeks for the spell to reach the state that Sean was in and once they had reached that point well...

He was already a pony walking.

She still had a sliver of hope that maybe Twilight will be able to figure something out. The records were remarkably old and could have been easily misinterpreted. Her student has surprised her on more than one occasion so perhaps she would find something, but Celestia won't hold her breath. It would take a miracle for a counterspell to be found in time, but she is open to the possibility. Even if it meant that she would lose him, and that hurt her deeply.

Plan for the worse and hope for the best as Sean would say.

 _'I am so sorry Sean,'_ Celestia thought to herself as she climbed the stairs that lead to her personal chamber. _'I am giving you false hope, and possibly doomed everypony to oblivion because of my selfishness.'_

Celestia respectfully nodded to her guards before she opened the doors to her room and closed them with a quiet click. Instantly her posture reposed to show the weight of her troubles that rested on her shoulders.

"I will do everything in my power to make you happy, Sean," she said to herself as her horn glowed a golden hue. her royal regalia was basked in the same aura and was lifted off of her. With a heavy sigh, the princess walked to her bed at the same time as her royal jewels rested on her vanity. "Its the least I can do for you after what I have done to you...what I am doing to you and the others."

Celestia cast one last glance to the moon, gave one last deep sigh before she crawled into her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

A growl of frustration escaped my lips as I tossed the book that I was currently reading on top of an ever-growing pile of discarded books. How many days has it been? Two maybe? I know I've spent almost every waking moment reading the books that Celestia sent over. To which I quickly realized, that much to my growing frustration, I wouldn't be able to be much help. The language that was used was an ancient form of text that was completely foreign to me. It as if a two-year-old drew and wrote everything.

The modern books, on the other hand, I could read no problem. I couldn't fathom the reason why I could as the writing looked like a three-old drew some scribbles. Twilight, who is the expert in magic, almost busted a blood vessel trying to understand how that was possible. Apparently, it went against some fancy-smanchy magic rule that I have no idea about. She kinda lost me at, "Not possible."

Eventually, after Spike served some kind of tea which he called 'Twi's Twitchy Tea', we came to agree that my apparent understanding of the written word must be a side effect of the spell. The spell was modifying my mind to convert some Equestrian magic that permeated the air into a translation spell of some sort.

The way Twilight made it sound it as if the spell was alive and has some sort of intelligence, and that it was using the magic of this world to help me understand and better acclimatized to the environment. Despite that, I still tried to understand what the ancient books said. Luck was not on my side.

With a sigh, I picked up [i]Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-Alls that are Simply Super[/i] and began to read about this world's herbs and plants. Through my limited research I've done it seems that the herbs, spices, and plants here are quite similar to the ones found back home, if not identical. The few exceptions are plants that have magical properties like Poison Joke.

Can't wait for that episode to happen.

 _What happens to not treating this as a show?_

This will help me keep track of what's going to happen and when.

Speaking of which, when will first ep gonna happen? Twilight hasn't said anything about heading over to AJ's farm. So when?

Ah, [beep]! What if it doesn't happen!? What if Applejack doesn't learn to accept help or Twilight learn to share her blessings.

"Good morning Sean," Twilight said as she came down the stairs.

"Morning," I mumbled back to mask the inner turmoil going on. Putting that aside I went back to my book and continued my research.

A large purple blotch covered my peripheral vision. I lowered my book and turn to look at the unicorn who was standing beside me with a raised eyebrow. "You are starting to talk like Fluttershy," Twilight commented.

I raised an eyebrow to match hers, "And?" the disinterested reply came. Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or a jab.

"Well, It's just that with Celestia you were so open," Twilight observed, "Now though, it is like you shut yourself away. You haven't even left the library since you've been here."

The book in my hand closed with a thud. I stood up and grunted as bones began to pop before I placed the book on the coffee table. "I have left the library a couple of times," I corrected.

"When?"

"Every morning for a run."

Twilight blinked in surprise before they narrowed, "And do you talk with anypony on your urns?"

I looked down at the small unicorn and answered, "No."

Sparks hooves clopped as she stomped her front hoof, "Why not? Celestia asked you to make some friends."

I leaned over her which was not that hard as the average pony stood up to my waist, "How do you know that?" I asked her as she shrunk under my gaze. My fist clenched tight and my breath became sharp.

Twilight's ears folded backward as she bit her lower lips. "I looked at the letter she sent you," she admitted when her head lowered.

"So, " I said with anger laced in my tone, "you went through my stuff."

"You won't answer any of my questions!" Twilight cried with indigent anger.

"And that gives you the right!?" my voice rosed.

Twilight shook her head vigorously, "No," she whined, "it's just that no pony knows anything about your kind! On top of that your friends with Princess Celestia. I can't help but wonder why!"

I snatched my cloak and put it on. "She respected my privacy for one, " I snapped when I grabbed my sack of bits from the table. "I'm going out." Without another glance, I left the tree-house library with a slam of the door.

[Beep]-ing [beep]! She just went through my [beep] because I won't answer her [beep]-ing questions.

I felt the anger filled my mind start to control me so I order to get it under control I stopped closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I was able to control myself and better observe my surroundings. What I saw didn't improve my mood.

While the residents of Ponyville didn't all out flee into their homes, they did, however, cowered at my presence.

Great, they're afraid of me. They must see me as some kind of monster. Well, Twilight did scream monster when she shot at me. I looked at my furry hand. '...and who could blame them. I am a freak of nature now. Not that I was every normal.'

 _Nobody is going to love you. You're going to be alone._

 _ **Hello, depression my old friend.**_

No! Don't' go down that road! Let's find something to do.

Ah! Let's go buy some clothes, perhaps some supplies as well; It might be best to have something on stand by in case my presence causes too many problems for everyone. Besides [beep] being normal. Normal is boring. I'm in the mother-[beep]-ing land of [beep] Equestria. Land of magic, friendship and [beep].

Now that my mind had calmed down a bit I can somewhat deal with my current predicament.

I can't fully fault Twilight for trying to figure me out. Now that doesn't mean she had the right to go through my stuff. She wouldn't have done so if I gave her decent answers instead of half-[beep] answers. Twilight is a learner at heart. I'm new and unique, exotic even. On top of that, I'm closer to Celestia than anyone that she knows. I treat her princess like no one else would dare to do so. So yea she going to pester me to drain every little detail from me.

With a sigh, I began to walk towards the Carousel Boutique to see about getting some clothes. Especially since the cold was coming. I could feel the chill in the mornings when I do my runs. It's manageable for now, but I should go ahead and get the clothes now.

I walked down the padded dirt road of this small town. My eyes lowered enough so that I could see where I was going but not enough to meet anyone's eyes. At least that is what normally happens, but since I was taller than everypony that made everything difficult. You know since the average pony came up to my waist except for Big Mac and Celestia.

Wait, did I just say everypony?

Great, I'm becoming one of the locals. You know, any other Brony would be ecstatic to be here even to turning into a pony. I counted myself as one of those, but now when it is actually happening? I can't wait to rid of myself of my new found pony-ness and go home.

 _"What if you were meant to come here?"_ Steven Magnet's words ran in my head.

 **"There is a possibility that we won't be able to cure you before its too late."** Celestia's letter comes to my mind.

There's that too, staying here for the rest of my life as a pony. Would it be so bad? Could I even have a life here? Never seeing my family again, never seeing mom. My eyes began to water and my nose started to burn.

 _"Real men don't cry!"_ my dad's voice roared in my head.

[Beep] you [beep]-hole.

"Are you okay?" a raspy-squicky voice said to me.

I looked down at my feet to see a small orange pegasus fill with light pinkish maroon mane and tail. A mane that was currently covered a light purple helmet with two white stripes running down the center. Some of the paint was either faded or scuffed off from constant use. This would make sense as Scootaloo zips around in her scooter on a constant basis. Scootaloo rested her front hooves on the crossbar of her wooden scooter. The scooter in question has defiantly seen better days if the worn body is anything to go by. The faded paint and worn wood showed that the scooter has defiantly had plenty of use.

With my human hand went up to my eyes and wiped away the tears that were starting to form, "I'm fine, Scootaloo," I said without thinking.

The filly cocked her head, "How do you know my name?" she asked as the blood began to drain from my face.

[Beep] [Beep] [Beep]!

I looked around to find anyone else heard the conversation. thankfully the other ponies were staying as far away from me as possible. My eyes went back to the filly was looking at me expectedly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where Carousel Boutique is at," I bargained with her. The response I got was squinted eyes and her leaning head leaning even more.

In response, I copied her. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head.

"Just take a right and its right there," Scootaloo pointed a hoof behind her. I looked up to see the crossroad that she was pointed at.

"Thanks," I muttered and stepped around the filly and went on my way.

"Hey! You were supposed to tell me how you know my name!" Scootaloo cried out.

[Beep]-it she remembered.

 _You literally just talked about it like a minute ago._

I turned my head slightly so that the irate filly could see my smile, "Magic," I told her.

The Magic of Television that is.

 _But you watched it online._

Tomato...T'mater.

My rather short trip around the corner was completely uninterpreted. Although it seems that I picked up a stalker if the sound of squicky wheels is anything to go by. I decided to let the curious filly be as the Carousel Boutique was right in front of me.

Carousel Boutique, as the name suggested, looked like a merry-go-round. It had a largely cylindrical building shape with decorative pillars and pony sculptures lining the lower and upper exterior. The color scheme was very light and screamed feminine...

...and also BUY OUR TOYS LITTLE GIRLS!

...AND LATER BRONIES!

I reached down and turned the door handle. With a push, I opened the door to the shop. Then jingle of a bell announced my arrival and as I lower myself to enter the door. I heard the soft patter of hooves came from the deeper part of the store.

"Welcome to..." a very high pitch voice trailed off.

Once I was through the door I stood up and rolled my back, "I'm going to need to go the chiropractor when I go home, " I muttered before I looked down to the greeter, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie had a porcelain colored body with her mane and tail having the color of light purple and pink that was styled up in curls. Almost like her sister.

Sweetie Belle looked up at me with wide eyes, but they weren't of fear that I'm starting to expect from ponies. No, they were more of awe and childlike wonder with curiosity.

"You're tall," she squicked.

ITS SQUEAKY BELLE!

"You're short," I stated.

"Sweetie Belle," the posh voice of Rarity spoke, "What have I said about greeting my...customers."

I looked up to see Rarity slowly walk towards us. Each step was slow and calculated as if she was ready to pounce or flee at a moment's notice.

Can't really blame her. Our first interaction had left much to be desired. A bridge that I had burned and needed to be repaired. A good start would be for me to lower my hood, and for good measure, I put on a small smile. I hope that this would put her at ease.

"Hello Rarity," I said as I rested my arms within my cloak.

"Whoa," Sweetie Bella gasped, "are you like, an alien or something?" the filly asked as she walked around me studying what she could.

With a quiet chuckle, I said, "Something like that."

Rarity spoke up again, "Sweetie," she said and I could see that she relaxed a bit, but still on edge. "Why don't you go to your room while I tend to our guest?" she asked trying to get the small one to leave the area. I assume because she still doesn't trust me. Understandable, but hurtful all the same.

I guess I really pushed it too far with them already.

"Aww, but I want to talk to the Alien," Sweetie Belle whined as she scuffed the floor.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity scolded, "It's not nice to call pony names."

I waved my hand around, "Its alright," I dismissed, "I have been called way worse back in my heyday."

"Like what?" the unicorn filly asked innocently.

Well, [Beep].

I scratched the back of my head, "Things that little fillies shouldn't hear."

Sweetie Belle let out a groan of irritation.

"So," Rarity cut in, "why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Clothes," I told her tugging at my cloak, "I need some new ones and something for the winter when it gets here."

Rarity trotted up to me and began to examine my clothes "Yes these are kind of..." the unicorn trailed off.

"[Beep]-y, uh crap," I said quickly at the beep.

The unicorn eyed me wearily, "I was going to say bland."

I scratched the pony side of my face to hide my shame. "That works too."

With her magic Rarity picked up on the ends of my cloak. Her muzzle scrunched up in disgusted, "Is this..." her lips opened in horror, "IS THIS A TAPESTRY!" she screeched.

I put a finger in my ear and gave it a rub, "Yes..." I said just before the whole thing was yanked off of me. the force of the pull gravitated me to the ground at high velocity. Fortunately, I was able to catch myself with my hands before I got kissy-face with the ground.

Unfortunately, my hands were on my cloak which was pulled out from under me.

"What have you done?" Rarity cried in anguished.

I'ma gonna bust a cap in ya [beep] [beep] is what I'm going to do!

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked as she walked up to me.

With gritted teeth and controlled anger, I said, "Just dandy." Using my hands I pushed myself up to a sitting position. a soft cough brought my attention to the source of my sore face.

Rarity looked at me with regret written on her features and some of my anger was diffused. "We seem to be completely getting off the wrong hoof," she said as I rubbed my forehead.

No [beep].

"I've acted very un-mare like."

No! Really! I couldn't [beep]-ing tell.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I stood up, "Let's just get this done."

Rarity chuckled nervously as she walked away. "Right, this way darling."

I followed Rarity as she led me to a stage like an area that was surrounded by mirrors.

"What exactly do you need?" she asked me.

I tugged on my shirt, "For now I want to commission some basic clothes to get me through day to day life." Rarity's horn glowed a light blue and a tape measure floated over coated in the same colored arua. "And an actual cloaked, I don't want anything fancy just something simple. Later I will need something for the winter."

"Well we have time for that last bit," the seamstress began as she floated over a quill and notepad, "Winter just ended not too long ago." Rarity paused for a moment before she raised an eyebrow, "When you said 'simple' what did you mean?' she asked as the tape unrolled and measured the length of my left arm. As soon as the magical field touched my skin it began to burn.

A grunt left my lips and I snatched my arm away from the measuring tape, which had fallen to the ground. With my free hand, I rubbed the burning area.

"Are you okay?"

"My goodness!"

Rarity and Sweetie Belle cried as they galloped towards me. With a deep slow breath, I answered. "Yes."

"Princess Celestia said that we should not use magic on you because it would aggravate the spell placed on you," Rarity said with downcast eyes as she looked my cursed arm. The burning sensation had stopped and as far as I could see nothing had drastically changed. It seemed like it was more like shock than anything.

"I am terribly sorry," the poor unicorn moaned.

I twisted my pony forearm around, "S' alright," I grunted as I clenched my hand, "I don't really know how sensitive this spell is so we don't know how much magic is needed to push any drastic changes."

Rarity hummed as used her magic to pick up the tape measure and sling it around her neck. Deep in thought, the unicorn came up to me and stared. She rubbed her chin as she let out another hum.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked the seamstress.

"I am wondering how to make your clothes if I can't use magic."

"Good question," I murmured as I looked down at my clothes.

How indeed...?

"Oh," I suddenly said as I reached for the hem of my shirt and took it off and handed it to Rarity who seemed surprised at my action. "Here you go."

Rarity's eyes narrowed, "So its just your body that can't be touch by magic?" she asked before she took the shirt, careful not to touch my hand.

"Yes, the spell only affected my physical self not my clothes or things," I said once the shirt left my hand. I bent over and started to undo my laces for my boots. When I was done with that I peeled them off and sat down in order to take off my socks.

"Ew! that smells," Sweetie Belle balanced when came over to get a whiff.

"Sorry," I grunted as I moved to remove my sweat pants taken care not to pull down my boxers. "Hadn't had a chance to really wash my clothes.'

Sweetie Belle continued to make disgusted look as took a few steps back. I smiled while added clothes detergent to the list of things to buy. Going to be difficult as ponies don't normally wear clothes. At least not to the extent as humans, but they still need to clean them.

Actually, now that I think about it...

"Why haven't' you asked about the clothes that I wear?" I asked the unicorn.

Rarity looked away from my shirt that she held up. She also had quill a paper up taken notes while a tape measure was stretched out the length of my shirt. She jotted down a few more notes before she floated the shirt over to me.

"Pardon?"

I held out my hand for my shirt and the clothing fell into place. "You haven't asked why I wear so many clothes," I clarified.

Rarity raised a thin eyebrow, "I am assuming it is because of the lack of fur on your skin," the alabaster unicorn said. With a point of a dainty hoof at me, she continued, "That you need a few a layers in order to protect yourself from the environment."

...

I think my brain just shorted itself. Don't they normally wonder why? I mean they don't wear clothes normally.

Hey dumb-[beep], its called [i]fan fiction[/i] for a reason.

...[beep] that's right. Again I'm reminded that theses pones are real, living, breathing beings. There is nothing two-dimensional about them. They are not bound by TV logic and structure of a kids show, nor the speculation of fans. [Beep], I need to get my [beep] together.

"Darling?" Rarity's worried tone snapped me back to reality.

"Hmm...sorry," I muttered and looked around to find something to use as a subject changer. My sweat pants in Rarity's grasp became my target.

"Are you done with those?" I asked pointed at the floating pants, "it's getting kinda chilly."

The unicorn's eyes raised slightly before they shifted to my pants. With a flutter of the tape measure, Rarity took a few more measurements before she looked my lower half. I crossed my arms and shifted in place as my self-consciousness grew. with a few more scratches of her quill Rarity made a few more notes before she rolled her parchment at the same time as she returned my sweat pants.

Deciding not to look stupid again I didn't say about sock measurements. I just put my clothes back on, "How much will this first part of the order cost?" I asked.

"Not a single bit darling," Rarity declared adding an extra layer of fancy Canterlot accent to her voice. The mare then brought up a hoof and rested it on her chest. "Let's just say that this is payment to make up for my early behavior, besides what kind of mare would I be if just let a stallion be _exposed_ to the elements."

I grabbed my "cloak" and wrapped it around myself, much to Rarity's horror, and fixed the unicron with a stare.

No cost huh? There has to be a catch, there is always a catch.

Granted Rarity is the Element of Generosity but I know that she can be greedy and selfish at times. Manipulative as well now that I think about it. Besides shes's still human...er...pony. Being an element bearer doesn't mean that you are always that element, but they have the potential of being the pinnacle of they're respective element. Especially when push comes to shove.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Catch?" Rarity said with a cock of her head, "There is no catch my dear."

"Okay," I said slowly, "Thank you then..."

A silence settled between us that quickly became awkward and tense. My right leg began to bounce adding a rapid tapping sound that was slightly muffled by my cloak. "Well I should be going, lots to do," I said quickly throwing on my hood and heading to the door.

"Thank you for your help," I said ducking out fo the door.

God [beep]-ing [beep] it, that was awkward.

Well, I might not be friends with them but at least there be some civility.

So winter had just ended not too long ago. Meaning that the chill that I am feeling now must be residual cold from winter. I guess that means that we are either in their equivalent of late February or early to mid-March. It was late December when I left so it seems that Equestria is at least one season ahead of us. That's if they follow the same year cycle that we did back home.

My stomach grumbled in hunger. Wondering what time it was I glanced up to the sun to see... that it really hadn't moved since this morning. My face turned into a sour glare when the realization hit me.

Celesta controls the sun so in other words, once it's up it doesn't move. So I can't use it to get a general time.

Grumbling about OP princesses, I walked into town to find lunch, hopefully.

* * *

A groan escaped my lips as I walked out of another eating establishment. Once again I was turned away. They didn't outright tell me that I couldn't' eat in their restaurants but I could feel the fear and hesitance to serve me. So in order to save everyone the effort, I made myself leave.

It was becoming quite obvious that I may have to go back to the library for lunch. Not something I'm looking forward to. That conversation is going to be painful.

You're going to have to do go back eventually.

Gah! Don't remind me!

Perhaps I was too hard on Twilight. To be fair the letter didn't have anything personal in it.

 _She still shouldn't have read it!_

True, but did I overact?

My internal muse was interrupted by a sight that was... just wrong. It defied everything that was sacrad and pure! Pinkie Pie was sitting under an umbrella table moping. This sight didn't sit right with me. The pink one should be smiling and giggling and make everyone smile!

This is an affront to all things right and just! I must correct this at once!

"What's sa' matter," I said to Pinkie as I slid onto the stool in front of her. The pony looked at me lazily with her blue eyes as she slurped her strawberry milkshake listlessly.

"Oh hey Sean," she said lifelessly.

Oh [beep], this is bad.

Alright, who's [beep] I gotta kick.

Without any prompt Pinkie began to explain what the issue was, "Rainbow Dash's friend from flight school here and she doesn't want to hang out with me," she whined.

Aw [beep], Gilda.

Pinkie continued, "And Gilda is nothing but a big meanie pants griffon! Or maybe I'm the meanie pants."

"Don't be silly, ponies don't wear pants," I pointed out before thumbing my chest. "only I wear the pants around here. Bedsides it would be weird if pones started wearing pants."

I began to tap my chin as if I was deep in thought. "Now that I think about it, it would be really uncomfortable," I placed my hands on the table and widen my eyes in 'horror', "think about the wedgies," I gasped in a whispered scream.

Pinkie snorted before she giggles. "You're silly," she said as she continued to giggle and snorted.

"Eh," I shrugged, "I try," I reached over and began to scratch behind Pinkie's ear. The moment I did the pony [i]melted[/i].

Her head hit the table and then her eyes began to roll into her skull while her tongue rolled out of her muzzle. There was a steady thumping sound, which I found out, after peeking under the table, to be her hind leg hitting the ground.

Hmm... I wonder...?

I increased the speed of my scratching and the thumping became rapid fire. This tickled me and I couldn't' help but chuckled. I pulled my hand away, or at least I tried too.

Pinkie whined like actually, [i]whined [/i]like a puppy, and like a cat, wrapped her hooves around my arm and place it back on her head.

I had to really bit myself to really not laugh out loud. "You silly pony," I told her and I resumed the ear scratching and she instantly returned back to her gooey face.

With a content sigh, I looked out towards the town and watched the residents milled about. It's still weird seeing ponies doing things that humans do. I mean sure I watched the show and saw this on the screen, but now that I'm living it and its surreal.

A certain griffon caught my eye. The griffon was a half eagle and half lion with brown feathers and fur for the body, her head portion being white with lavender tips and around her yellow eyes. Gilda's yellow beak cracked into a smirked as she eyed a vegetable stand that Granny Smith just so happens to be at.

I watched with a critical eye as Gilda, with the help of her feline roots, as she stalked towards the veggie stand and quietly snaked her lion tail thought the vegetables. The tail slithered out right in front of Granny Smith and the old mare loudly exclaimed.

"A rattler! A rattler!" the elderly mare cried out as she tried the best she could to run away.

My eyes narrowed at the griffon as she patted a tomato and complained about it not being fresh.

"Aw, poor Granny Smith, " PInkie Pie said as we watched the elder mare 'run' away, "She didn't know it was a joke! How mean!" The pink pony then closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to toss away her so-called impure thought. "No, no I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess."

I turned my head and looked at Pinkie like she lost her mind. "That's not funny," I said I pointed at Granny Smith, "That's a terrible joke to play on her. She could have gotten a heart attack from the shock."

Pinkie Pie looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Humor is subjective Pinkie," I explained, "Not everyone will have the same perspective on what's funny. Some people don't like having pranks played on them, like me for example."

Pinkie lowered her head on the table, "That's sucks. It would be nice if everypony found the same thing funny."

"That's life," I pointed out. "Everyone is different," I leaned back into my chair, and for some reason, I felt melodramatic, "Life ain't fair, nor is all sunshine and rainbows."

"Well duh," Pinkie snorted out, "The moon has to be raised sometimes too."

I rolled my eyes the naivety-

"I know that life can be gloomy at times," she cut my though off, "but that's why I throw my parties. So that everypony can have something to smile about even when they are gloomy."

That, that was deep. Was she always like this or is this one of the things that weren't on the show because it was two dimensional?

Pinkie gasped, "She's a meany, mean pants, she also a thief!"

I looked up and over just in time to see Gilda swallow the apple that she had swiped for a local farmer. Hmm, this is surprising. I thought that the Apple family were the sole providers of apples?

...

Oh right, they hire helping hands.

"No, no, no, no, she might give it back," the pink child attempted to reason. Who she was trying to convince, I don't know but it sure as hell wasn't me. "It was just a joke."

Slowly I turned towards her and gave her a look that screamed, REALLY [BEEP]!

"Sure," I said with sarcasm literately dripping from my mouth, "After a trip to the bathroom she'll give it right back."

I boobed Pinkie's nose and got an amusing scrunching of her muzzle, "You were right on the dot with that assessment," I began before I let out a sigh, "Pinkie I get it, you don't want to judge someone based on your emotions but that right there," I pointed at the griffon as she walked by, "there is no denying the fact that she stole that apple. That wasn't a prank."

A yellow blob in my peripheral caught my attention and I looked over to see Fluttershy leading a line of ducks across the street.

"All right little ones right this way," Fluttershy said softly, "right this way." Unfortunately, she was leading them while walking backward and therefore she wasn't able to see the griffon that was walking right towards her. Strangely enough, the locals of Ponyville gave the yellow pegasus plenty of room to do whatever she was doing. I found this odd, but adorable at the same time.

"Mama duck," Fluttershy said to the lead duck, "You're free and clear."

It was that point that the inevitable happened. Fluttershy and Gilda collided, quiet softly I might add. "Please excuse me," Fluttershy said softly.

I moved myself and my chair softly in order to have a clear path to them if I needed to step in. To be honest, if things progress as normal it should be fine.

A picture flashed in my mind of Nightmare Moon and a bloody and bruised Twilight. My heartbeat quicken and my breath began to speed up. My left leg bouncing in place.

"HEY!" Gilda screeched at the timid pony, "I'm walking here!"

And now I'm thinking about Brooklyn-nites talking.

NOT NOW!

Putting my mind on lockdown I watched as Fluttershy slowly stepped backwards her ears flapped down and lowering her body enough so that she looked as small as possible. "Oh, um, I'm sorry I-I-I was just trying to-"

Oh no Fluttershy...

...you just gave a predator a reason to attack.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gilda mocked as she began to take advantage of the pegasus's meekness and push forward. Fluttershy in her fear didn't see that the line of ducks that she was leading quickly dispersed. My leg stop bouncing and the front of my feet dug right into the ground. "Stupid ponies," Gilda growled, "Your nothing but dinner to me."

Fluttershy and few of the other ponies watching gasped.

Gilda opened her beak and roared her wings spread out, and for a split second, I saw blood lust in her eyes. One of the claws tensed and came off the ground.

Fluttershy! Danger! MOVE!

With a speed that surprised even me, I sprung from my chair and crossed the distance between me and the screaming griffon in three long strides. Once my foot hit the ground for the third time I cocked my arm back. As I brought my legs forward for my next stop my curled first travel with my body until it met with Gilda's cheek.

Gilda's roar was curt off mid-way and she tumbled on the ground and then the momentum forced her to roll on the grassy ground. When she came to a stop and didn't move.

For a split second, I was afraid that I had done something far worse, but that was quickly dashed when the griffin began quivering.

"If I were you I wouldn't attack anyone else," I said loudly as I stood to my full height, "otherwise I'll show you why humans are on top of the food chain."

With that, I turned away from the down griffon and went to the yellow pegasus. The poor thing was curled up in a ball shivering.

[b]Go beat that griffon six feet under![/b]

Ignoring the angry voice, I kneeled down and reached out to pet Fluttershy, "Sh, sh," I hushed as the Element of Kindness tensed, "it's okay now." I continued to whisper soothing words. "She isn't going to hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Fluttershy slowly, timidly, raised her head. Her tear-stained face broke my heart.

 _Getting pretty attached to them, aren't you?_

Once again I ignored the voice and cupped the pegasus's face and with the same hand wiped away a few tears away. Flutter shy's lip began to tremble and it looked like a new batch of tears were about to fall.

I didn't get a chance to see or to stop them as Fluttershy buried herself into my chest.

She's touching me!

Shut the [beep] up!

Slowly I placed my arms around her, slowly because this...feeling this contact with someone else...its...

"I was so scared," Fluttershy said between hiccups and tears. A damp feeling began to grow on my shirt.

"Come on let's get you out of here," I whispered to her. Adjusting my arms I slowly stood up with the crying pegasus in my grasp. it amazed me just how light these pones are. Then again it could be because that pegasuses have to be light in order to fly.

When I was at my full height I looked at Pinkie Pie who looked at me. "I know what to do," she said with a salute before she zipped away in a pink blur.

Confused I raised an eyebrow before I looked back at the down body of Gilda to see that she is slowing getting up. To avoid any further confrontation. I left with my precious cargo in hand. The stares of fear from the ponies didn't escape my notice either.

* * *

The trip to the Golden Oak Libary was quiet except for the occasional sob from Fluttershy

The journey had the feeling of the return of a dead hero, which thankfully it wasn't but the heaviness was still there. Most of the weight was on my mind.

I've never been a violent person. Sure I'll talk a lot [beep] but that was for comedic value. When push came to shove I've always chosen the pacifist route. You know trying to work things out without having to resort to violence. I don't want people to be hurt either by my words or actions. Yet, in the short time span that i"ve been in Equestria, I punched a griffon and fought Nightmare Moon. Perhaps it is the situation of those instances. Nightmare Moon threatened Twilight Sparkle, and now Gilda threatened Fluttershy.

I just sit by if they are going to be in this kind of danger then I need to learn how to protect everyone. That means I need to sharpen my rather amateurish skill's and bump up my exercise routine. The threats these girls are going to face are only going to get bigger and worse. I need to be able to protect them so Equestria can survive.

But that can wait until another time. Right now though I need to worry about Fluttershy.

Or how about the fact that Gilda is in Ponyville early.

Later, We're at the library now.

I looked down at the door and then to the flutter butter in my arms.

How do I open the door?

Meh, [beep] if.

With a raised of my foot, I tapped the door three times because four is too many. I kept my foot raised just in case I had to "knock" again, which I hope I don't have to because I'm losing-

The door creaked opened and Spike stood there. When my foot came down I walked forward. "Excuse me, Spike," I muttered walking past the mini-drake.

"Whoa, what happened?" the drake exclaimed as Twilight came into the room.

"Later," I whispered to the duo as I took Fluttershy to my room. Descending into the abyss that was my room.

[Beep], I need to bring some light down here if I'm starting to think of my room as an abyss. Hmm, I should use that in a story, 'He descended down into the abyss'. A little cliche, I know, but what isn't these days.

Oh [beep], I'm at my bed.

Slowly I lowered the pegasus on to my bed taken great care, not to disturbed her sleep. Once she rested on my bed I grabbed my covers and about threw them on her when there was a loud bang from the main floor.

"Where is he!" Rainbow Dash roared could be heard.

"Great," I grumbled, "Now I gotta deal with this [beep]."

Gently I covered Fluttershy with my blanket and headed upstairs to the main floor.

"Calm down!" Rainbow muffled exclaimed came from the main floor, "He attacked Gilda!"

As I came up the archway into the main lobby of the library I saw Twilight trying to placate the raging pony. "Come on Rainbow," Twilight said when she waved her hoof back and forth, "you know stallions are not violent. They normally run away from danger so that us mares can deal with it."

Hold the [beep] phone! Twilight aren't you supposed to be the smart one? You saw me do the exact _opposite_ with Nightmare Moon. I'm obviously not a pony much less a stallion. Your brother is the captain of the guard for christ sakes! Did you become retarded when I wasn't looking?!

"Besides," Twilight said with a smug smirk and eyes closed, "Princess Celestia wouldn't associate herself with somepony so aggressive."

Girl the stories I could tell you.

It would also seem that Rainbow wasn't having any of your [beep] either Twilight if that dead pane glare is anything to go by. "Twilight," she said as her voice got angrier and her muzzle scrunched up in a scowl, "I saw the bruise, Gilda told me everything. He punched her!"

Time to taste the rainbow.

"She better be glad that's all I did," I spoke up before I turned to Spike, "why don't you get some cookies and milk for Fluttershy, let the adults talk." In response, the drake was a vigorous nod and a speedy getaway towards the kitchen.

I turn my head just in time to see Rainbow charge at me. My feet spread apart and I ready myself for the impact.

Only the impact never came.

With great strain, Twilight held the raging pegasus in a magenta field.

"Let me go Twilight," RD grunted, "I need to turn this thing into applesauce!"

"Rain-bow-Dash," Twilight said through gritted teeth as sweat began to pour down her head, "there has to be more to the story."

"One," I began on Rainbow, "We have gone over this before I'm a human, not a thing. Two you can't turn me into applesauce," I leaned towards Rainbow, "'Cause I'm not an apple."

Ooh, what an interesting shade of red.

Wave off you're pushing it.

"And three," this was aimed at Twilight, "I did clean out Gilda's clock."

"Huh?" Twilight said gobsmacked. The break of concentration allowed Rainbow to continued her charge, but she was caught off guard as well and miss me from the lack of control. So instead of me, she ran into the bookshelf beside me. She hit it so hard that the books fell on top of her.

Now I have to change my pants.

"Why?" Twilight gasped out.

I stepped away from the recovering skittle pony. "Hmm?" was my response.

"Why did you punch Gilda?"

"She was attacking Fluttershy, and I acted," I explained like I was explaining the weather, "simple."

"Simple?" the unicorn screeched as Rainbow shot up from her pile of books.

"That's a lie!" she yelled at me before she rounded on Twilight. "I told you he is a threat and needs to be dealt with just like Nightmare Moon!"

"He isn't like Nightmare Moon!" Twilight argued.

This whole thing was a mistake. I knew it and yet I still followed through with it.

With a sigh, I went to the door.

"Hey! Where do you..." Rainbow began before I cut her off.

[Beep] off!" I yelled which caused Rainbow to back away, "I don't answer to you and sure as hell ain't gotta take dis [beep] from a [beep]-ing horse who won't' even listen!"

The shock faces from the pones spurred me further.

"If you ain't gonna listen to me _Rainbow Dash_ ," I spat with venom, "then ask Fluttershy!" I pointed down the hole that led to my old room, "Now, I'm going back to the castle in the Everyfree forest," I stepped through the open door that RD must have kicked open, "I'm staying there from now on."

"Ohoo..." I heard Twilight whined before I slammed the door.

With a huff, I made my way to the forest.

My footfalls alerted passersby to my presence and they quickly got out of the way.

Good.

The sound of a springing drew my attention, and without stopping my stride I turned my head and saw Pinkie hopping towards me.

"Hiya!" Pinkie exclaimed as she came up to me.

"I see your feeling better," I commented to the bouncing pony, my anger slipped though.

"Yepperoni," Pinkie said, "I know how to deal with Gilda!"

"Oh?"

"Yea! I'll throw her a party!" Pinkie said with a giggle, "its obvious that she needs a good old fashion Ponyville welcome!"

And here I thought she was not this naive. Oh well, things are not that different it seems. "Riiight, yea, have fun with that."

"But your coming thought right?"

"I don't do parties," I told the bouncing earth pony, "Especially ones I know I won't be welcomed."

Pinkie Pie froze mid-air, "Bu-Bu-Bu"

"I don't like crowds, Sorry," I said and picked up the pace to enter into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

As she shuffled her papers with her golden magic, Celestia lifted her teacup to her lips and took a sip.

The warm herbal water soothed her mind and gave her time to revel in her recent joys in her life. Luna's return and being reunited with her friend Sean.

Luna has started to regain her former strength and form. With each passing day, the princess grows in size and her fur has started to regain is midnight blue tone. Even her mane and tail had started to sparkle like the night sky. Despite this, Celestia hasn't allowed Luna to take up her responsibilities just yet. Instead, Celestia has decided to have some tutors sent to Luna to bring her up to speed with the current laws and changes that she missed. At least enough so that she can get started. The rest of the minor details coming afterward.

All in all, things are going well on that front.

Celestia's mind then went to her human friend. A small whisper of worry began to speak in the back of her mind. She was concerned about how he was adjusting to his new environment. The concern sprouted from the fact that the human did not connect with others that well. Celestia was able to pick up on that from the few interactions he had with his fellow humans.

Sean's social insecurities became obvious early on during her stay. Celestia knew that the cause of it could easily be pointed at some kind of trauma in his past, but she has been unable to pinpoint the actual event. He had been very quiet about his past most of the time only giving one or two-word answers before changing the subject.

She was able to find out that he didn't along with others his age as a child, and in a sense, she could see why. Sean had this air of maturity and wisdom about him, he saw the world in a different light, and because of this difference, he was picked on. This created a block of self-doubt and over critical of his actions. It also made him hid his emotions and buried them.

With a sigh, Celestia began to reminisce...

* * *

Celestia blew a strained of stray pink hair as she and Sean watched a movie in the living room. The movie in itself was interesting. It was about a young boy who finds out that he is something called a 'wizard'. The pony princess found the movie quite enjoyable, but something was off with the atmosphere.

She looked over to the other couch to see one of her human roommates. The one that has helped her the most during the short time she has been here. Sean watched the movie with a neutral expression, but she could feel the negative emotions just rolling off of him.

Concerned Celestia asked, "Is everything alright?"

Sean jerked his head away from the movie and after a moment raised an eyebrow, "Yes, why wouldn't it be?" he asked and while he tried to hide it, the pain and sadness were there.

"What's wrong?" Celestia pressed raising her heard to get a better look at the human.

"Nothing," he replied as he turned his head away and back to the movie. He then put his hands behind his head and pushed his arms upward in an attempt to cover his head from her.

Celestia was going to drop it, but then in her mind flashes of her sister, Nightmare Moon, and the battle where she was forced to send her to the moon. 'No,' she thought as her muzzle tightens with determination, 'Not this time.'

"Tell me," Celestia as she reached out with her magic and picked up the remote.

Even with the angle she had, Celestia still saw Sean's jaw visibly clenched as anger swelled in him. "I said nothing is wrong," he said through gritted teeth.

Celestia paused the movie and audible growl rumbled from Sean's throat. The noise put Celestia on edge and the fur on the back of her neck stood up. Despite this fearful feeling, she pressed on, "Something is bothering you. Did it have to do something to do about that text this morning?"

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk about it!" the human snapped at her.

The room was silent as one human stewed in anger and one pony contemplated one her next move. She wanted to help the human-like he help her, but how? From her limited experience of humans, she could tell that Sean was more closed off than normal. Only when he was around his family could Celestia see more of who he was.

She was able to see the real Sean behind the negative outlook and dark humor. If only there was a way to break through and bring that out. Celestia needed a way to show Sean that she wants to help him...

That's it!

Celestia got off the couch and went over to Sean.

Sean looked over to the approaching pony. "What..." he began to say but was cut off when Celestia got on top of and lowered her self onto him. Her wings unfurled and surrounded them in a furry embrace. "You're touching me..."

"Please," Celestia whispered into Sean's ear cutting him off, "Let me help you..."

"...just as you helped me."

That statement caused the human to tense. His breathing became sharp and quick before it began to slow and began to steady.

Slowly, Sean snaked his arms around Celestia's neck and gently pulled her towards him. Warmth grew within the duo. As time went on the human-made more skin contact. His head rested into Celestia's neck.

"I got a text this morning," Sean said softly, "from a girl I...met in college."

Celestia said nothing instead she adjusted herself so that she rested her head next to Sean's head, and remind quite as he spoke, "She...is the first person that I truly loved," he said as he stared at the ceiling.

"I..." Sean paused to gather his thoughts. Celestia could feel the conflict battling inside of him. She didn't want him to close back up and keep this within him, but she didn't want to sit idly by either.

"It's okay," Celestia whispered sweetly as she nuzzled the human.

"I made peace on waiting and see what would happen, we were friends at the time you see, but..." His pause gave her some concern and so she raised her head to look at him. Celestia's heart throbbed in pain at the sight of the misty eye human.

Sean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes the flow of water stopped. As he moved around to free his arm to wipe his eyes clear. Celestia's mind began to try to understand what she was seeing.

Why is he hiding his emotion? It's obvious that he wants to cry, so why doesn't he? Stallions are very emotional beings and are very expressive in what they are feeling. Why...?

Celestia took a closer look at Sean.

He isn't a stallion, is he? At least not an Equestrian stallion. The rules are a bit different here than back home. Perhaps human males require a little more coaxing.

"It's okay," Celestia whispered to him, "let it out."

Sean's arm went back around the alicorn before he continued. "But then she started giving signs that the interest was mutual, even then I was hesitant to tell her because I wasn't sure that I was reading it right. I wanted to be sure." The human took in a deep breath and the princess's natural scent wafted into his nostrils. The soothing smell of sunflowers and the morning dew helped him to continue. "But then one day we were talking and she...she said something that made me think that she wanted me to confess...and so I did the very next day. I spent the entire day before stressing out trying to figure out if I understood what she was saying. Did she want me to confess? Am I overthinking and completely misunderstand what she was saying? Was there someone who likes me?"

The was a pit created in Celestia's stomach as she watches an array of emotions that played across the human's face, if she wasn't standing she would fight to remain standing. She knew how this story was going to end and even then it was still a blow to her.

"A few days later I get a text from her saying that she just wants to be friends..." Sean trails off as a single tear trail down his face as he relived the entire experience once again.

Without a word, Celestia lowered her head so that it was resting on top of Sean's and with her wings encased them both in a shell of feathers. While outwardly Celestia was calm but inside she was livid. How could somepony do something like to another? The heart was the most precious part of any living thing and love that is shared with another is priceless. "She sent you something this morning didn't she?" said more than asked.

Sean's body went completely lax like a wet noodle and Celestia pulled back to look at the human's face. His eyes seemed to look at her but not at the same time. They closed and he took a deep breath before they opened back again. There behind the dullness, there was a spark of life as it tried to push through. "Yea, the bitch wants to talk about us," he snorted, "As if there was an us in the first place."

Celestia saw the human was doing and it is what many soldiers did when they came home. Bury the pain behind other emotions. This was on a smaller scale but the symptoms are the same. If what the alicorn was reading from the human was true then this is just the tip of the iceberg for him. This made the princess wonder...are all humans like this? Are they so cruel to each other that they bury themselves to hide their emotions? But his family doesn't seem to have the same symptom so why he like this.

She would ask but later. He is going through enough right as it is.

"It's her loss," Celestia said as she curled her head around Sean's, "From the little time I've known you I can tell that anypony would be grateful to have you as their special somepony." For reason that was unknown to her even to this day the princess gave the human's forehead a lick.

"At this rate, I doubt it," the now bewildered Sean said before his head dug deeper into Celestia, "thank you though."

"Just be patient, the day will come when you meet your special somepony or someponies," Celestia soothed as she nuzzled the human's head.

Sean began to rub his hands through Celestia's coat which caused the pony princess nickered softly, "Singular, humans are monogamous remember," Sean cut in.

Celestia hummed with mirth, "Not all humans, I found out that there are humans that take multiple partners." she said as she pulled her head back to look at the human with a playful smirk.

With a raised eyebrow Sean snorted, "That's because of their religion and culture," he then pointed to himself, "Neither of which I follow."

"Oh, why don't you join them then?" Celestia a smile started to form on her muzzle.

"HA!" the human let out a breathless laugh, "Besides the fact that I gave up religion long ago. I can barely get one much less six or seven."

With a sly smile, Celestia spoke into his ear, "You never know until you try."

Shivering from the sensation the human pushed the princess slightly away from his ear, "Right...I'm going to pretend that you just asked me to become player, I respect people too much to do that to them," he said.

'And that's what I like about you.' Celestia said inwardly before outwardly saying, "I didn't, I'm asking that if you love more than one like that then do so."

Sean looked at her with a deadpanned glare, "Now I know your fucking with me," he said without emotion.

Celestia pulled her head back and gave the human a half-lidded gaze, "Not unless you want me to," she said with a low tone with a slight purr, "All you have to do is say yes."

Eyes wide, the human showed surprising strength and agility as he pushed Celestia slightly and shimmed out from under her. "OKAY!" he said as he got to his feet while Celestia bit her lip to hold in her laughter. "I'm going to get something to eat now!"

* * *

Celestia giggled out loud at the memory. The princess found it cute to see Sean so flustered, he could sling a few saucy comments and could take it as well. Celestia was one of the few that could find just the right button to make him blush like a virgin. It was adorable to watch.

The sound of something burning pulled Celestia out of her muse and she looked up to see a spiral of green and grey smoke float over to her. With a soft smile, Celestia reached out with her magic to grasp the parchment that was forming in the green flames. "I wonder what you have learned today my student," Celestia murmured out loud as she unrolled the message from Twilight.

Immediately Celestia knew something was wrong by the slight miss-curves from Twilight hoofwriting and a few minute wet drops.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I regret to inform you that I have failed. You put me in charge of watching over your friend and it hasn't been a day and I failed. There was a situation with a griffon that was visiting Rainbow Dash and according to him, the griffon was attacking Fluttershy. Sean decided to step in and defend her. In the process, he punched her violently. He then brought her over to the library and set her in his room to recover, Fluttershy is fine just scared, before Rainbow came wanting to get payback. I promise to give her a through a lecture on violence against stallions._

 _They went..._

With a sigh, Celestia skimmed through the rest of the letter to find out that Sean had gone back into the Everyfree Forest to continue his residence in her old castle. The letter floated down to her work desk as Celestia stood up and went to her vanity desk.

She knew that this was bound to happen, but she didn't expect it to be this soon or this violent. He always preferred a non-confrontal approach to things and would rather try and talk things about. Never in the amount of time she been with him did he ever show any violent outbursts, granted he is in a place where mythical creatures are the norm. Still, it brought a concern to the princess and she needed to talk to Sean.

Celestia reached her vanity desk and closed her eyes.

* * *

I stared at the bloodstain on the ground. The place where I fought Nightmare Moon.

The place where I nearly died.

The place I now considered a lesson: This is what happens when you get involved in things you shouldn't.

I just wanted to help. That's all I ever wanted. To do the right thing and make everyone happy. Is it so hard to ask for that in return? To have something nice to happen to me? Why do I constantly have to suffer and put everyone else before me?

The crackle of Nightmare Moon's laugh echoed in my head. Strength in my legs left and collapsed to my knees. Shivering at the memory of Nightmare stalking towards me like a lion at a mouse. So powerless, what was I thinking? Going against something like that. Who was I trying to fool? I didn't stand a [Beep] chance against her. Hell, every creature in this place could beat me. Even Fluttershy is more powerful than me.

Yet I still fought Nightmare Moon. Still punched Gilda who could have easily tear me to shreds.

But both Twilight and Fluttershy were in danger...

It doesn't matter I shouldn't have gotten involved.

The blood lust though...

Another shiver went through me as the memory of Gilda's words and Twilight's wounds from her fight with Nightmare Moon ran through my head. None of that was in the show. Was this because of my presence? Water began to form in my eyes as a typhoon of thoughts began to pour through my head.

"Are you okay?" Celestia's voice said from behind me.

With a snap of my head, I spun around and saw the alicorn princess standing behind me, concern and worry were written all over her muzzle. I turned my head back around and wiped my face before I stood back up to view a concerned Celestia. I need to bury this, I can't let her see me like this. She has enough things to worry about.

"I'm fine," I told her as I walked to her.

When I got close Celestia fizzled like static on the T.V. Immediately I stopped walking and went on the defense. 'Celestia' picked up on my heightened alertness as she raised her hoof. "It is still me," she stated calmly., "This is just a magical projection. I'm still in Canterlot."

I eased a bit and took a step forward. With my pony hand, I swiped at the hologram. As expected my hand went right through. Not smoothly mind you, it was like very watery jello and warm like the sun. As my hand traveled through 'Celestia' it also began to tingle. Removing my hand I looked at it while I clenched it multiple times. I didn't see anything changing, but I made a note that I probably shouldn't play with it just in case. "Ooh, tingly," I cooed out loud.

"I am tight on time so I am going to get right down to it," Celestia firmly stated quickly and I got the point. "What happen?"

She didn't have to say what she was talking about I already know what she wanted to know. "Gilda was going to attack Fluttershy," I began as I walked past the hologram. Before I continued I made sure that 'Celestia' was following me. "I ran to defend her."

Silence followed which gave me time to form my train of thoughts.

"I'm scared," I said which broke the dam.

"I'm not a fighter, but I gotten into two fights since I got here. I fought Nightmare Moon for christ sakes! I can feel this [beep]-ing curse turning me to a pony every second I'm here. Everything tingles, I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with random parts of my body hurting. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep since I got here, and worse yet the timeline is all [beep]-ed up. I don't know what to do! And then Twilight goes through my things!" I said not realizing that I said it all in a single breath as I started to gasp for breath when I was done.

After my rant concluded a subtle quietness settled and our walk continued. The cool breeze that drifted through the castle tickled my skin. My shiver must have alerted Celestia to my dilemma as I felt a motherly warmth radiate from the magical form of Celestia's hologram.

The warmth hugged me, enveloped me, pulled me in and told me it was going to be okay.

"I [beep]-ed up," I said as we crossed the archway that led to the remains of my camp. Everything that Celestia had given me was gone and the only thing that remained was my 'bed' and the fire pit, who's embers had long died down. It would seem that I will have to start from scratch again.

"Overacted would be the word I would have used," Celestia said and I sat down next to my dead fire, "at least when dealing with Twilight."

Curiously I looked at the princess as she continued, "You saw one of my little ponies in danger and you protected her." The hologram Celestia smiled, "I know you, Sean. Your not a violent pony...er person." Her slip up caused me to chuckle which in turn made Celestia giggle.

"As I was saying," Celesta said after she recovered, "I may not have known you for a long time, but I do know that violence is not in your nature. Truth, justice, high morality, passionate and standing up for those that can't. That is your nature."

"I just don't know how to express it," I supplied.

"You don't open yourself up to allow yourself to express yourself," Celestia said, "you closed yourself off even when your dying to let your true self out."

Confused I asked for clarification, "What are you talking about?"

A small smile graced the princess's lips, "Something you must find out for yourself."

I frowned at the vague answer, "Why do you always gotta be cryptic," I grumbled as I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Comes with being a teacher," Celestia chimed, "how can you learn if I do everything for you."

I huffed which caused Celestia to giggle.

The dreaded awkward silence began to settle around us. I tried to search for something to talk about when the realization hit me. I knew what Celestia wanted me to do, the main reason why she came all this way to talk to me.

"You want me to go back don't you," I stated.

Celestia nodded, "It will be safer for you if stay in Ponyville."

"But-"

"Sean," Celestia cut in through clenched teeth frustrated at me, "You need to stop worrying about the timeline. This isn't a T.V. show this is real life."

Her angered tone cut through me and I lost all will to argue. I made her upset and she has every right to be so, "I know," I mumbled.

"Then why are you still worried about it?" she asked sharply.

"We've gone over this, because I'm worried that if things changing. Instead of an Ursa minor coming into Ponyville, it could be Ursa Major comes instead!" I ended yelling.

"Do you know that for sure?" Celestia asked, "Have you ever consider the fact that perhaps the show is [i]wrong[/i]?"

"No," I said having no answer to her question. She does have a point, the show could be wrong.

"Then why worry?" she asked. Her question stumped me and I pulled knees to my chin.

[Beep] she got me there.

"I have to go," Celestia said, "Promise me that you will go back to Ponyville.

With a sigh, I nodded my head, "Preferably soon," Celestia said, "I have to lower the sun soon and the Everfree Forest is not a place to tread lightly especially at night."

"Okay," I mumbled.

I watched lazily as Celestia's hologram walked over to me. She lowered her head to look at me. "I am not mad or angry at you," Celestia soothed, "I just do not want you to worry yourself over things that you cannot control. So much so that you don't help the ponies around you."

My eyes opened a bit further to look at the princess more clearly, "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"One of the main reasons why I want you in Ponyville is so that you can teach them," Celestia explained, "you can bring a unique perspective to them."

I raised an eyebrow, "Or you just want to troll Twilight and the others."

Celestia stuck her tongue out and winked at me, "Come on, it will be fun don't you think!" she said before she fizzled out of existence.

"[Beep]," I chuckled that turned into a sigh, "[Beep] me she's right."

I rested my head on my knees and breath deeply. "I guess I have to get going soon," I mumbled, "I can't sit here and mop all day."

That is when it began.

It started softly like background noise. Gentle bells chimed, whispered [i]in[/i] me. Like I didn't hear it with my ears. The sound was coming from within my head. Quickly I stood up to look around to pinpoint the source. The sound seemed to be coming from a particularly dark and broody arc way that lead into darkness. It was unsettling to look at.

Unsettling because that pathway didn't exist before.

Despite my common sense screaming me to do otherwise, I took a step forward. Only by chance that I looked down and saw my furry hand. "I really shouldn't do this," I muttered, as I slowly clenched my hand, "[Beep] me I'm retarded."

I slowly inhaled and then exhaled just as slowly. The thump of my boots as they touched the ground echoed off the walls. My cloak fluttered in the whisper of the wind, and the jingle in my head hummed in content. The bells began to chime to a very familiar tune, and out of habit, I sang along with glee in my heart.

"...My little pony, ah~ ah~ ah~..."

* * *

"Talk about anticlimactic," I grumbled as I picked up the pace of my walking. After I had passed the archway I was met with a long dark, dusty hallway. That's it. No mystical artifact or creature-

I did a quick 180 at the sound at something crumbling behind me. My breath became slow but panicked as my eyes strained to find the source of the noise. My paranoia, which was already growing, spiked. I lied, none of this was anticlimactic, and that's because it was still building up. While the music was nice and comforting I couldn't help but feel that I'm being coraled like cattle.

I don't like it.

The music became sharp and hurried. With a growl, I turned back around and continued down the hall.

I don't like this.

I control my life, not my grandmother, not my dad's family, and definitely not some god [beep] mystical jukebox!

Yet I'm still following the [beep] music!

 _That's because you'sa dumb[beep]_

RING!

I grunted in pain as a particularly loud ring reverberated through my head. My throat vibrated with a growl as I began to plan on to lay down some pain on the source of this music.

As if to call out my bluff the shadow in front of me quickly gave way to reveal an orinamate door. There was a carving on its oak body. I depicted a very familiar tree. With my human hand, I traced the outline of the limbs of the Tree of Harmony. "Now this is interesting," I said when I trailed down the door. "For being a thousand years old your in excellent condition."

So why did the music bring me here and how did it know the theme song of MLP?

Well, only one way to find out.

Putting both hands on the door and pushed. the scream of the rusted hinges for a time covered the music that slowly turned somber.

I don't like this at all.

With on final shove the door gave way to a vast room, no it wasn't a room...

...it was a tomb in a garden.

On the wall green vines covered them, some even had blooming flowers in bright blues and whites. I looked around the room only to see rose bushes. these bushes contained the biggest most beautiful roses I have seen. Colors of every hue danced around except for one spot. The path in front of me was clear as it let to a coffin in the center of the spacious room.

The stone coffin laid in the center and above it, Luna and Celestia stood. The alicorn princesses stood on their hind legs to hold up a stone halo. The halo was small than my head but wide enough to hang around my neck I reckon. A light came from some kind of golden crystal that hanged from the ceiling casted a heavenly aura.

The music fell silent as I took a step forward.

So this is where you wanted me to be, but why?

Curiosity overwhelmed my sense of worry and I continued to travel deeper into the tomb. As I got closer I became more at awe at the preservation of everything. I thought the preservation in the castle was perfect but this takes the cake.

"Who are you?" I asked the tomb when I came up to it. The only marking on the coffin was more of the ancient equestrian right on the top. Properly explaining who this pony is. Below it was the merging of Celestia's sun and Luna's moon. Just like what you would find on Equestria's national flag.

If the environment around is anything to go by, they were very important. Important enough to gain the attention of Celestia and Luna.

Dude, I wanna know who you are. Argh! if only I had a way to-

My right hand comes up to slap my face in a facepalm.

God [beep] it. I'm so [beep] stupid.

RING!

[BEEP] YOU!

I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone and switched it to the camera. As I began to take pictures of the writing the magic around me began to come alive. Quickly, if the tingle on my skin was anything to go by.

With a tab of my finger, I stop recording the mini-movie I had started. Something was coming, something big...

There was a rumble and the ground began to shake. I hurriedly stuffed my phone into my pocket, I might have grown up in the south but I still know what a [beep] earthquake feels like!

Well, it's more like a cave in.

[Beep] off!

Before I made my Indian Jones escape a loud crack and everything stilled. Tensed, I slowly looked around to find the source of the crack.

CRACK!

Ever so slowly I looked up to the statue of the Royal Sisters. The halo was shaking in a way that casted off its stone covering. Underneath the stone was a polished silver ring. A hum began to ring out as the ring rose in the air and spun before it rotated.

I took a step back, and as my foot landed something round and rolly, probably a rock or something like that. So obviously, I slipped and fell. With a pain-filled growl, I pushed myself up just in time to see the spinning halo headed right at me with the speed of a bullet. I only had time to put my hands up in a vain attempt to block the projectile.

One ring to rule them all. Was the singular thought ran through my head.

Tsh, really brain.

There was a sensation of something cool grasping my pony arm. A grunt escaped my lips as the object tighten. I opened my eyes and looked down at my arm in question to see the ring had clasped around my forearm. It seems that I've done [beep] with more unknown ancient magic that just going to [beep] with me in some convoluted way.

With shaking feet I stood up and grunted as I hobbled. I felt like I was carrying an uneven backpack. My center of gravity was offset by something heavy. A growl rumbled in my throat as I glared at the silver band on my arm. "Can things get any worse," I said out loud as I took a step forward.

A resounding clicked echoed in the tome as the ground below my foot gave way.

I looked up the ceiling and gave it the double finger, "[Beep] you Muuuurrrppphhyy!" I screamed as a trap door opened from underneath me. My scream was cut off when my legs collapsed and my back hit the ground.

Time to recovered wasn't given to me as my body began to roll downhill. Fear began to course through my body when I realized that I couldn't stop rolling. Every time I tried to stop myself I would be tossed in the air. Finally, after the third bump I quickly stood up thankfully I was on the right side up and my feet touched the ground.

The momentum propelled me forward and I did my best to keep running and maintain my balance. Unfortunately, I couldn't see and I ended up tripping, but this time the set up was perfect.

I performed a safety roll and as the back of my feet hit the ground I dugged in. A grunt of satisfaction and pain escaped my lips as I began to slow down. That was short-lived, however, as the ground disappeared from underneath me.

"[Beep]!" I yelled as the air screamed past my ears before my eyes were blinded by a bright light.

I was blinded for a few seconds before all my senses came back to me and the next thing I knew I was lying face down in a lightly lit cave. My eyes blinked a few time to clear my vision. Throbs of pain panged my body when I got to my feet. "[Beep] me," I groaned as I limped around, "Where the hell am I?"

"There we go," I said as I spotted the mouth of the cave and my exit, but before I could hobble away...

...the music began to sing again.

I froze in place as the bells and chimes morphed into a piano with a familiar tune.

A tune I began to sing along, " _Its been a long day, without you my friend, and I'll tell you about it when I see you again."_

Slowly, I turned around and gasped in shock. The Tree of Harmony stood in all of its crystal glory. I've seen in on the screen, but to see it in person. Never in my life have I been so moved by something so beautiful. Tears began to flow from my eyes. With my eyes, I traced every sharp edge, leaf, and even the indents where the Elements of Harmony use to rest. Its roots spread out and covered the rocky floor as if hold everything together.

Magic radiated off of it like a nuclear reactor, but instead of burning me it warmed me up like a blanket made of love and family. The pain from my fall melted away.

It was at that moment that my mind felt like it expanded. Like a key turned and unlocked a door that I didn't know was there. The whole world was opened up to me, everything became clear as if I understood everything. A deep connection formed and I felt myself feel everything little thing that the tree felt. My worries flowed away in a waterfall of pure bliss. An infectious giddiness began to take ahold of me. Deep down inside of me, I knew where it was coming from. "So you're the source of the music, huh?" I asked the tree as I stepped forward.

A hum came from it.

"Why bring me here?" I asked when I was stepped up to it.

Silence returned.

"Well...?" I growled from the lack of response. "Tell me!" I demanded as I reached out and grasped the tree's trunk.

Honestly, I didn't expect my mind to be bombarded with images as they raced through my mind faster than the Flash On crack. The snippets I was able to get painted the picture of the tree's desire.

Ponies milling about as they go about their lives in a heavy metropolitan city. Pony drawn carts zoomed back and forth on the road.

Life

Fillies playing with each other on the playground. Squeals of laughter as they watched as a monarch butterfly flew around them.

Curiosity

Tempest Shadow decked in black armor with the mark of the Storm King etched on the shoulders pads. The unicorn was walking up the plank of a steamed airship as a village burned behind her the Storm King's Army marched beside her in their arms crates of trinkets.

Loneliness.

Pushed out by an unknown source, I gasped for air while taken a few steps back. I sucked in as much air as I possibly could and calmed my mind enough to process what I just saw.

Okay, okay just breath Sean.

I looked to the tree at wonder. Just how connected to the world is the tree? How aware is it? Its' desire was fully understood as if there were my own.

"You want to experience the world," I said and I reached out to touch the tree. It was cool to the touch and I could feel the flow of magic course through it as it pulses, like a heartbeat, "You want to know what it's like to have a life, but most importantly," I rested my forehead on its's cool crystal surface.

"You don't want to be alone anymore." I wrapped my arms around the Tree of Harmony, "Your the only one of your kind and no one to visit you."

The tress began to vibrate softly with sorrow.

"But how can I help," I asked, "I can't exactly pick you up." To emphasize my point I tapped my hands on the sides of its trunk, "Can't even reach around and don't even get me started on them roots of yours."

The tree hummed with amusement before there was a loud crack. Having heard that sound enough times today to know that it always leads to me getting [beep] over.

Faster the Quicksilver I jumped away from the tree and with my head on a swivel trying to find.

Dumb[beep]! stop looking RUN!

I was about to book it when there was a hollow clatter and looked to see a piece of the tree had broken and fallen to the ground.

Curiously, I went over the piece to examine it further.

It was a simple long straight piece of crystal, at least I think its crystal. The show never went into detail on what the Tree of Harmony is. They only talked about its orgin but thats about it. Even that was a bit effy. The explainaiton that was given seemed off like it was wrong.

"Take me away~" the tree sang in my head.

"You seemed very familiar with music from Earth?" I asked with narrow eyes as I picked up the stick. "Why is that I wonder."

As I waited for an answer I turned the stick in my hand. There was a vibration, a flow, that coursed through the stick and somehow I knew that a part of the tree rests within this piece. With a hum, I planted one end of the stick on the ground and looked up to see that it stood just shy above my head. "This can work but I might not be able to carry this around everywhere I go," I explained as I rolled the stick in my human hand. "So how-ah [beep]!" I screamed out as the stick in my hand collapsed to the size of a pen.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed before the stick grew longer and wrapped around my arm. "WHAT THE [BEEP]! I screamed as I tried to shake the stick off of my arm.

"[Beep] off!" I yelled when I tried to pull my new bling off. I tried to smash it off by slamming it into the wall before I tried to scrape it off.

"GOD [BEEP]-ING [BEEP] IT WHY ME!" I screamed to the heavens as I gave up on my attempts to pull the stick off.

My frustrations spent I stood there panting as I fell to my knees. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I agree," a deep voice said from the mouth of the cave.

Shocked I stood up and looked at the owner of the voice. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I put my hands up. The stick on my arm began to hum in what I could only describe as defiance, and if the tree didn't like this pony then that's all the reason I needed to be wary.

The pony that stood before me was covered in a black cloak with only his black muzzle visible, but from the pointed shape of the cloaked covered head, I could tell that this pony was a unicorn. Although it was bigger than the average pony I have met, except of course Celestia. I could say that he was roughly the same size as Celestia, which begs the question.

Is he an alicorn?

The stick around my arms unraveled and spun around until it was in my hands. I got the hint and grasped the stick and held it up like I would a sword. "Who are you?" I asked the mysterious pony.

The pony ignored me as it bared its teeth at me and I shivered as I saw a pair of canines. Bat pony? "Your an anomaly, a mistake." the pony said.

"Well [beep] you too [beep]-hole," I spat.

"You're not supposed to be here," he continued, "Your presence is a disruption." His horn began to glow a deep blood red. "I need to remove you but I can't now, because of that damn tree." He spat out.

The stick in my hand glowed in glee.

"Who. Are. You?" I asked again.

The pony looked at me with blood-red eyes. I'm starting to notice a pattern here, "My name is none of your concern," the pony said, "your existence here is a threat to everything here." The pony took a step towards me, "You need to disappear."

I got a bad feeling about this.

"Unfortunately I can't send you back, I can't even touch you with my magic," the pony growled, "not while harmony magic is running through your veins, while it protects you." The pony shifted his glare to the tree.

"Why are you protecting him?" he asked, "He will destroy everything!" he yelled at the tree.

"Why would I do that?" I said stepping into his view and put myself between me and the tree. "Equestria is a wonderful place where happiness, peace, and friendship rule."

Why the hell did I say that? That was corny as hell.

The pony snorted, "So naive, just like the residents here in this...place."

I really have a bad feeling about this.

"Do not interfere in their lives Sean," my eyes widen as the pony turned around, "otherwise I will deal with you."

In a blink, he disappeared. He didn't teleport, he literally vanished. Poof, out of existence.

"What the hell is going on," I whispered as the strength left my legs and only because of the stick in my hands prevented me from completely collapse onto the ground. My eyes zeroed in on the stick in my face. "You're up to something aren't you?"

A chirp in my head was the answer, it was mischievous but in a happy go lucky kind of way. But no visions or any other explanation. This made me weary, I was a puppet in some cosmic game. Something to be used and thrown away...

There was soothing coo that echoed within my head and it brought the thought of reassurance. The explanation I felt was that in time it would be explained.

With a grunt, I stood up and said, "Fine I'll let it go for now, but if this pony starts becoming an issue I will have answers."

It is weird communing with a tree-like this. Talking to something that doesn't talk back but I'm still able to understand what it is trying to convey. Something similar happened during my time in India where the local workers didn't speak any English but I was still able to pick up what they were trying to say.

It's odd that I'm able to do that with a tree...

...in a land filled with talking ponies...

...that use magic...

...and fly...

You know this whole place is odd.

...

[Beep] it, I'm going back to Ponyville.

Straighten back up I looked at the stick in my hand that now was only waist-high. I remembered that it changed its form before I tried to think about how to make it to a more reasonable size to be used as a walking stick. A moment later, right before my eyes, the stick grew to the point that it reached my jaw.

My lips split into a smile,"...I can [beep] with this," I said as I walked towards the mouth of the cave. Before I reached it however I turned around to give the tree one last glance. For a brief moment, I thought it flash at me to 'wink'. My lips pulled up to a smirk before I gave a wave to the tree and left the cave.

But this...pony brings up so many questions and some answers. He could cuss without being censored. He also has some beef with me being here which is because I would somehow lead to the destruction of Equestria, and it was harmony magic that was turning me into a pony. How? The Tree of Harmony, you know I'm just going to call it Harmony, somehow playing a role in all of this. So many questions and not enough answers.

Wait a minute...I just realized something...

"Aw [beep]," I muttered when I realized something. "I'm the bottom of the [beep] ravine."

"[Beep] my life!"

* * *

Celestia released a sigh as the last practitioner of the day court left the throne room. She then looked to a pony on her right, "Is there anything else Raven?" she asked her secretary. Raven was a white-furred unicorn pony with dirt colored mane and tail, both of which were both done up in a professional bun. Her brown eyes were covered by a pair of blacked rim glasses.

Raven looked through her notes and looked back to Celestia, "No your highness we are done for the day."

Celestia nodded her head and addressed the throne room, "Thank you, my little ponies," she said, "you are dismissed for the day."

With a series of "Yes your highness" and salutes or bows the throne room slowly empty. When the room was completely emptied Celestia rolled her shoulders let loose of groan of pleasure when her bones popped. "[Beep] that feels good," she moaned as she relaxed body.

Celestia's eye's shot open and with guilt, in her eyes, while she bit her lower lip, she looked around to make sure that nopony had heard her. A sigh of relief escaped the princess, "That little human," she chuckled.

"He seems to be influencing you already," a voice spoke.

Celestia snapped to the center of the throne room where she saw a tall pony draped in a cloak. Putting on her motherly smile, Celestia hid the fact that she was readying herself to go on the offense if needed. "Why hello my little pony," she said softly, "How can I help you?"

How did this pony get in here? Even if she dismissed the guards on the interior, the ones on the outside should have stopped this pony from entering or at the very least announced their presence.

The cloaked pony cocked his head to the side. "You can drop the act Princess," the pony said as he returned his head right side up. "I know you're ready to end me if necessary."

Celestia dropped her smile and pushed out her magic to create pressure around the pony which in turn increased the heat in the room. Her eyes narrowed as a small flicker of flames danced within her mane and tail.

The pony raised a hoof, "Peace your highness," he said, "I have no desire to harm you or your subjects in any way. You are too important to the balance." He lowered his hoof and Celestia saw his red eyes narrowed, "Your human friend, on the other hand, is another matter entirely."

Shocked that this pony was able to shrug off her power Celestia pulled back some of her magic but kept it on locked and load, just in case. Her shock quickly disappeared as the need to protect Sean came up. Behind her lips her teeth clenched. Celestia stood to her full height and bore down her deadly glare. "Don't you [i]dare [/i]touch him," she stated ready to blast this pony into nothingness and let his ash scatter to the winds.

"You can rest easy your highness," the pony spat as he turned to the stain glass windows. Particularly the newest edition, with a growl the cloaked pony glared at the glass that depicted the Bearer of the Element of Harmony as they defeated Nightmare Moon. What brought the ire of the pony was the figure that was placed below the bearers was a cloaked figure that was in a center of a light blue shield-shaped arua. He was looking up and with a human hand out as it reached out to the elements.

As if he was giving them the push they needed.

"He's already destroying the balance," the pony muttered before he snapped his head towards Celestia. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" he demanded as he stalked towards.

"Yes," Celestia, as she to, began to walk towards the pony. "I have risked everything to ease my pain."

"It is much more than that," he spat as he and Celestia began to circle each other. Celesta's wings unfurled as she ready for combat. While the pony said he didn't want to hurt her the princess wasn't going to leave things to chance. "You've disrupted the delicate balance between time and space."

"Balance that I have to restore," the pony said in an emotionalness tone that chilled Celestia's spine, "by any means possible."

She stopped their dance to take a step towards the pony her magic glowing from her horn, "If you so much as hurt a single hair on him so help me..."

"You wouldn't be able to do a thing," the pony said with a single eye glance to Celestia. "Besides if I could I would have already dealt with him, but thanks that fucking Tree of Harmony I can't."

Relief washed over Celestia when she heard that bit of news. Sean is safe from this mysterious pony.

"Make no mistake though," the pony said seemingly picking up on Celestia's relief, "The moment that protection is gone I will deal with him."

"How," she asked with narrowed eyes.

With a dismissive wave of his hoof, the pony said, "However I see fit."

Celestia decided to move the conversation away from Sean and hopefully to get the bottom of this, "Why did you come here?" she asked as their dance continued. Like to predators disputing territory, "Surely it wasn't to tell me this."

"I came here in hopes that would agree to help me minimize the damage that pest is going to cause," he said disdainfully.

"He has a name," she said as she stopped her hoof causing the floor to crack and collapse.

The cloaked eyed the damaged floor and let loose a defeated sigh, "But I see now that it would be a waste of time to try to convince you," just as he said that Celestia decided to act now. He was going to be a threat to Sean, to her little ponies.

A threat that she was going to end now. Celestia del Sol, Diarch of Equestria, Ruler of the Sun charged her magic to the maximum level her mane and tail shifted into flames and her eyes turn white from the excess of magic, "You seem to have strong feelings for him."

That statement caused the princess to pause and it was at that moment the pony took advantage of the distracted Celesta. "No matter, I will find a way to deal with him soon enough. "

"I pray it isn't too late by then," Celestia heard him muttered before she finished with her spell.

Celestia felt a flash of magic when the pony vanished. Quickly she looked around the room and reached out to try to find the magical presence of the pony but found nothing. With the threat gone Celestia canceled the spell just as a pair of guards burst into the throne room.

"Your Highness!" one they exclaimed, "Is everything alright?"

Celestia looked to the duo and smiled, "Of course, I'm just a little tired that's all."

The guards looked to the cracked floor and smelled the burned air. They weren't convinced that was the true cause of their princess's outburst but since she physically looked alright they decided not to question it. With a glance at each other, they bow to Celestia before they left the throne room.

Releasing a sigh Celestia walked towards the glass panel that the pony so vehemently hated. She looked at the cloaked figure that represented Sean before she turned away and headed to the exit of the throne room. Celestia needed to make some arrangements with Shining Armor and discuss this newest development with Luna.

"Wait did he say 'hand'?."

* * *

"I'm sorry," I said to Twilight as we set down in the main room of the Golden Oak Library.

My journey back to Ponyville was quiet externally. Internally, on the other hand, my mind was full of questions that quickly changed to worry and anxiety as I got closer to Ponyville.

What was I going to find when I return?

A mad Rainbow Dash that wants to beat me up?

Thought after thought came pouring in as I got closer to the edge of the forest. Each thought was worse than the last. It all came to head when I reached the exit of the Everfree Forest. I looked behind me to the forest and found only darkness waiting for me. I was able to understand the symbolism and so I moved forward towards The Golden Oak Library.

The sun had started to lower, bringing the day to a close.

I had hoped that everyone was still at the party for Gilda and I could make my return without any drama.

That was instantly shot when I entered the library and found Twilight shelving books away. After an awkward silence, she was the one who broke it by offering me a seat on her couch which I took.

This led to the currently awkward conversation.

"Sorry?" Twilight confusion was written on her face, "for what?"

I crossed my arms across my stomach, making sure not to touch my new accessories, I don't want to anything to distract us from this, "For my outburst," I leaned back into the couch and tried to relax, "I shouldn't have cursed and yelled out you and Rainbow Dash."

"Well you were right," Twilight said, "Gilda did try to attack Fluttershy. Although we didn't find out until we saw her true colors at the party that Pinkie threw for her." Twilight paused as her tail curled around her like a security blanket to help her continue, "Gilda began to trigger all of the pranks that Rainbow Dash had set up beforehand and well..."

"She lost her temper and..." I said as I felt the color drain from my face as the worst possible scenario filled my mind. "Was anyone...?"

Twilight shook her head, "Thankfully no, I was talking to Fluttershy trying to get the story out of her and she had just told me just five minutes before Gilda lost her temper." The unicorn began to rub fetlock with her hoof while her tail flicked. "I was able to subdue her enough for her to calm down and leave after Rainbow Dash ended their friendship."

A weight was lifted off my shoulders as I slumped deep into the couch. "How is Rainbow Dash?"

When I didn't get a response I looked over to see Twilight's head cocked to the side and was looking at me with curiosity. "What," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I thought you hated Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

I turned my head back and looked to the ceiling. "I don't hate her, I'm not even sure I can hate someone, I was just...mad I guess you can say." With a sigh, I sat up and twisted my body so that I rested a leg on the couch. This gave me the chance to look directly at Twilight.

 _"You don't open yourself up to allow yourself to express your self,"_ Celestia voice echoed in my head, _"you closed yourself off even when your dying to let your true self out."_

Well here goes nothing.

"You see I'm not a violent person," I told Twilight, "I rather do things diplomatic sure I might talk a lot of [beep] but in the end I...I just don't want anyone to get hurt." I ended with a slight whine.

Just like a [beep] baby.

Something warm and fuzzy was placed on my human hand. I looked over to see Twilight had leaned over and placed her hoof on top of my hand.

"It's okay," the unicorn told me, "If you hadn't intervened then who knows what would have happened to Fluttershy or, Celestia forbid, other ponies. I'm not going to lie your actions are disturbing but only because your a stallion and stallions are not fighters." Twilight then chuckled, "Then again your not a pony are you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not."

Celestia's top student then puller her hoof back with a red tent on her muzzle. Twilight bit her lower lip as she shuffled in her seat. With a deep breath she spoke, "I should apologize as well," she said, "I shouldn't have gone through your things without your permission."

"You wouldn't have done that if I actually answered your questions," I replied.

"That doesn't make it right though," the unicorn said with a lower head.

"True d'at," I said which caused Twilight to flinch.

"I just don't understand how you and Princess Celestia could be friends?" she said before she realized something, "I"m not saying that you're a bad pony that doesn't deserve Princess Celestia as her friend, I just..."

"Find it hard to believe," I finished to which Twilight nodded. I took a deep breath and with my human hand I pulled Twilight's head so that she was looking right at me. Then I pulled my hood down to show my small smile, "Wanna find out?" I asked.

Twilight smiled and nodded her head, "Well, how about we start over then," I said putting my hand out, "I'm Sean."

The unicorn looked at my hand curiously before she threw her hoof out parallel to mine. "I'm Twilight Sparkle," she introduced herself. With a chuckle, I grabbed her hoof and gave it a shake.

"Nice to met you," I said before I looked outside to see that the sun had fully set. "Well, I heard that you have a few questions for me and we have sometime before bed." I leaned sideways onto the couch we were on, "So, what would you like to know?"

The purple one's eyes got bigger while her irises got smaller. Her smile began to split her face as she tried to imitate Cheshire, "Everything..." she oozed in a tone that, I'm not going to lie, scared that absolute [beep] out of me.

Ah [beep] what have I gotten myself into.

* * *

Well, it wasn't too bad, to be honest. I spent the rest of the day and almost well into the night answering the many questions that Twilight had about my people and my world. As tiredness gripped my eyes and made them dropped I decided that it was time to call it a night. "It's getting late," I told Twilight.

Surrounded by piles of scrolls and broken quills with empty ink containers. Twilight lowered her current scroll just enough so that I could see her eyes, "One last question," she said with her eyes glimmering.

How can I say no to that?

Simple, no.

Meh some other time, one more won't' hurt. With a sigh, "Alright one more question but after that I'm going to bed," I told her and she smiled brightly while making that squee sound that they tend to make.

Heh, so adorable.

"Okay," Twilight said getting a new piece of parchment and scribbling something down, "what are human's matting rituals starting with courtship?"

"Righty-right," I said loudly standing straight up and making a beeline to my room, "Goodnight!"

"But," Twilight sputtered.

I spun around and pointed a finger at her, "Nope I'm not poking that subject with a ten-foot pole," I told her.

"Why not?" she asked to my monotoned expression.

"Because I suck at that myself," I answered her question

"Huh?" she said with her head cocked, "You don't know how to mate?"

[Beep] say what?!

"Of course I do!" I sputtered as I felt my face heat up a little, "I just, it well, fu-arg," the words began to fail me. So I took a deep breath and said, "It is just hard for me to connect with people so relationships don't come easy for me."

Twilight lowered her head as she used her magic to put everything away. "I think I understand," she said as she took her quills and threw them into a bin, "I use to think that friends were not needed or a hindrance to my studies, and at times I wouldn't know what to do or what to say at times." She gave a mirthless chuckle, "So I understand what you're going through."

She then began to turn to me bashfully as her hoof drew a circle on the wooden floor of the library, "perhaps we can learn together?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

I gave her a smirk before "We'll see," I said as I turned around and waved at her while I descended into the basement, "night Twilight."

"Night."


	9. Chapter 9

The blaring klaxon alarm forced had me to reach over and tap the off button. With a groan, I slowly sat and stretched every bit of my body starting with my arms, then my back, and finally my legs. I made note that for the first time in a while I did not wake up in pain.

I looked over to the wall on my right where I had left the stick from Harmony propped up, and wondered if that was the reason why I didn't feel the bone-deep pain anymore. Granted I did feel some pain but it was more of a sore kind of pain. I'm going to chalk that up to the exercise that I have been doing rather than the spell. Especially since I ramped up my workout since that incident with Gilda, that was like what four, five days ago? I really need to find a better way to keep track of the days of the week. This is getting ridiculous.

Wait, now that I think about it, it has been four days because the day I went to the castle and came back, and the took the next day off before I went back to the castle and pick up my bow and arrows. Yesterday I did more research. So yea four days. Yay me, I'm smart.

Now that is out of the way I can get started on my day.

I stood up only to just sit right back down as the blood began to rush to my head. Taken a few moments for the pressure to normalize, I stood back up I contemplated whether or not I should work out today. I could take today as a cool off day.

Another pulse of pressure made my decision very easy. Yea, I think I'll do that. Just take today and relax, but now what do I do. I have a couple of hours before everyone in the house wakes up. So I guess I could sneak some mediation before I get up, but then what?

I want to make it up to Twilight for the grief that I have caused her in the short time I've been here. The only issue is that there isn't much I can do. Just then my stomach let out growl reminding me that I didn't eat much yesterday. Twilight wrapped up in another Q and A session lasted all afternoon and into the night.

That's it!

It wouldn't be much but I can at least make them breakfast today. It's not much but it is a start. Let's meditate first then we'll go up and see what we can do. With a quick shuffle, I wrapped myself around my blanket and grabbed my phone. Tapping the meditation app I set the timer and pressed start. By the time the chimed ranged I was out.

* * *

The sound of the conch blaring blared letting me know that it was time to end the meditation. With a deep breath, I rotated my neck around in both directions letting it popped back into a more comfortable position. Slowly I opened my eyes and reached out to my phone and closed out the app.

Exhaling, I unraveled from my blanket and got out of bed to perform my daily bathroom necessities. With a towel wrapped around my waist, I went towards the basket where I kept the new clothes that Rarity had created for me. Just like I asked there were simple, no flashy gems or fancy stitch work. Only simple colors like blues, greys, and lavenders. True to her word she didn't charge me or asked for any favors in return.

God, I'm such an [beep]-hole. Assuming that Rarity would ask for something in return after making that huge stink about me not paying for these clothes, or that she had an ulterior motive in making them.

I clenched the clothes in my hands before I began to put them on.

Well, that's all in the past now. There is no use trying to change that now or get upset. I can only go forward and try to change.

After I tighten the last lace of my boots I tapped the bottom of them on the ground to make sure that they fully in place. I stood up to put on my fancy new cloak.

Jk, it was a simple brown cloak. I picked it up at the same time I picked up my clothes. Rarity had taken my original cloak somewhere, probably a dumpster.

My hands glide over the thick cloth as I snapped it shut with a pair of buttons that were sewed at the top. Much easier to use, more streamlined. On a side note, they were styled like Celestia's sun and Luna's moon, which is a nice continuity touch. With my human hand, I grasped the side of my cloak and spun around so that I was facing the stairs upwards and walked towards them.

Dude! I feel like a bad-[beep]! I got up to two stairs before I remembered that I forgot my stick. I looked over to where it was and began to wonder if I should take it with me. I mean I know it can contort so that it was easy to store it and out of sight from the others. I've done a good job in hiding it from Twilight and Spike, but how long can I keep it up? I mean they didn't know about the Tree of Harmony until season 4.

I looked down at my pony arm as I raised it. The light from upstairs gleamed off the surface of the band around my forearm.

I need to get this looked at as well, but should I? Wouldn't it be best to get this checked by Twilight or at the very least Celestia? What if this turns out to be something dangerous? Then again would the enshrine it if it was something dangerous?

Maybe not dangerous to ponies.

I lowered my arm and looked back at the stick. My mind going back to the pony in the cloak. The things he said caused me to worry about the dangers of my presence, but are those fears founded? He said that I would lead to the destruction of this world. How? I love this place, I love the show, why would I destroy it? Unless I unconsciously destroy it with my actions and my presence. If that is the case they why is Harmony protecting me? Why gift me with a part of it?

Also, a little cliche much? I mean come the on why would I be some important as that?

Pinching the bridge of my nose I let out a sigh, "I'm getting to the point of not giving a single [beep]," I said to myself, "this [beep] is starting to stress me out bro." Dropping my arm I looked over at the stick again. "I should bring that with me," I cocked my head to the side before I whined, "but is so far way..."

Lazily I reached out to grab the stick with the 'force' only for me to give up and walk down the stairs before going over to the wall to get it.

At least that is what I 100% expected to happen. What I didn't expect to happen was for the stick to actually fly off the wall and smack my hand.

"Holy [beep]-en [beep]!" I cried out as I threw the stick away from me with wide eyes in shock. What the flying space balls was that?! Do I have the force now!

With great fanboy glee, I reached out to my pillow on my messy unkempt bed and pulled it towards me. Only for it remain where it was at. I flung out my arm again and got the same result. Growling, I tried again, and again, and again. No matter how hard I tried the pillow remains from where it was at. Slumping in defeat as my dreams of being a Jedi were shot down by reality. I looked down at the stick on the ground. One last time I raised my hand out to grab the stick only for it to float into it. I held it for a moment as I began to connect the dots.

So it appears that this stick from Harmony has somehow bounded to me. Kinda like...like...fuck it, I forgot what I was going to say. Watch, I'm going to remember tonight when I'm trying to sleep.

I tossed the stick to the ground before I reached out with my hand and watched in glee as the stick smacked my hand, "Oh yea," I hissed with a smile on my face, "I can [beep] with this."

With this new development in mind, I willed the stick to coil around my arm before I made my way upstairs. Halfway up I paused as I remembered something.

Wait...

Fuck.

Fuck, shit, damn, bastard, bitch, cock-sucker, mother fucken shit bag.

My face split in half to form a smile, "[Beep]," I whispered out only for it to be censored. My smile dropped into a frown. So now I'm only partially censored. What changed I wonder?

I looked down at my arms that were bound by the Harmony's stick and the band from the tome. Has one of these items protected me for the spell that censored my words? At a closer look that the stick it all came to me.

 _"Unfortunately I can't send you back, I can't even touch you with my magic, not while harmony magic is running through your veins, while it protects you."_

Perhaps there are more perks to having this piece of Harmony attached to me. Maybe this protection covers more than just that mysterious pony. This calls for more research.

With a chuckle rumbling in my throat, I couldn't help but think...

Oh yea, I can fuck with this.

* * *

The kitchen in the library was simple. Wooden floor matched the wood theme as it continued to the counter until it met with white tile. Isn't this cannibalism? There were breaks within the counter where the stove and sink were placed. The stove was a white top and most importantly spotless. This spoke volumes of Twilight's cleanliness. The neat and organization of every little thing spoke about her methodical OCD.

"Let's see what do we got," I said as I opened the tall silver box that was the fridge, that somehow uses magic to keep things cool. Twilight, blessed her heart, tried her best to explain but I didn't get anything she said. I tried to pay attention but once she started to use complex terms that I didn't know or couldn't even pronounce I kinda lost interest. I still paid attention, there were enchantments that was placed on a gem or two that created the cold effect and slowed the degradation of the food placed inside. See I listened!

Meh, magic later, food now.

I say that, but there wasn't much I could really use.

"Looks like Twilight needs to go shopping," I said as I pulled out few things like eggs, half a carrot, and is that a bowl of sapphires? Putting the two items from the fridge on the counter I went back and pulled out the bowl. The gems shined with a dull sheen. Whisp of mist curled and flicked off the stones as I brought it over to the table. I set the bowl down and just shook my head. "Now where is the [beep] salt and pepper?" I muttered as I looked around the kitchen my mind going back to the bowl on the table.

The number of gems in that one bowl could easily supply me with a decent life back home, and the amount Spike consumes in a day could set me up for life. Yet this freaking geko eats them like they're candy.

I need to start contributing financially. It's not fair for Twilight to carry the burden of taken care of me. That means I need to find a job. I don't know what kind of job I could do though. My body slumped in place when I came to the realization that I may have to work at Sweet Apple Acres. I'm not looking forward to that.

Standing straight back up, I walked back over to the counter and began to look through the cabinets and drawers to find a bowl, fork or whisk, and a skillet. Once I had everything I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPhone and earbuds. As I placed my earbuds in place I pulled the Spotify app and sorted through my music to find a song to cook to only paused long enough to turn on my earbuds.

" _ **Headset connected**_ ," the mechanical voice spoke in my ear. I made a mental note that I should probably hide all of the MLP stuff on my phone. Just in case somebody gets a little nosy and gets into my phone. Granted they will either need my fingerprint or password, but its better safe than sorry.

Especially since I have the Mane Six-plus Sunset on my lock screen.

...

SHIT!

With a heart rate of a speed demon, I quickly went into my settings and change both the wallpaper and lock screen to some random generic cover. Letting a sigh of relief when the changes began to take place I pull back the music app and put on _Natural Born Killer by Avenge Sevenfold_. Putting my phone in my pocket I began cracking eggs. Once I was done with that I placed the skillet on the stove and turned it on.

Jesus Christ that was close, I completely forgot all about that. That would be one difficult and awkward talk that I'm not looking to do. Common sense says that I should tell them about it at one point or another so that I don't fall into that cliche trope, but I'm not going to be here for very long. So to tell or not to tell, that is the question.

I don't think I will because like I said I'm going to be here for a very long time. There is no need to worry about Twilight and the others about this.

Celestia scowl floated to my mind.

Besides I'm already driving Celestia up the wall with my worry. No need to burden anyone else with unnecessary information.

Ignorance is bliss after all.

With _Why Worry by Set It Off_ playing in my earphones I used a whisked the cracked eggs until the yoke was broken properly mixed.

" _This sinking feeling sets, It feels just like a hole inside your chest, I know you're thinking..._ " I sang along my head bobbing to the beat. While I shuffled my feet, I moved over to the fridge with a butter knife and took a sliver of butter before I danced back over to the skillet and added it. The smell wafting to my nose brought up pleasant memories.

Hmm...perhaps I can make pancakes one day with some kind of fruit or chocolate chips mix in them. Um, oh god I'm getting hungry now.

I took the egg mix and poured it into the skillet as I mumbled the fast rap within the song. With the fork, I mixed the egg juices until they started to clump together. That is when I turned off the stove and with the remaining heat I finished the eggs. Once I was satisfied with the consistency of the eggs I whacked the side of the skillet with the fork to the tune of the song in my head.

With that done I moved to the cabinet where I saw the plates and moved to get them when they flew past me incased in a lavender glow.

Shocked I spun my head around to see Twilight standing there with a smile on her muzzle and Spike waiting at the table. Slowly I reached up and pressed the paused button. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked as the heat began to rush to my face.

God, I'm such a freak. She probably heard me!

"Just now," she said as she went over to the table just as the plates touched down. This was followed by forks and knives. After the table was set Twilight climb on to a chair and with her magic took the skillet of eggs. With a small smile, Twilight took the eggs and evenly distributed them to the plates.

Oh, thank god almighty. I don't think I could handle the embarrassment if she heard me singing and dancing. God, I think I would just end it all instead. With a pinch to my brow I let out a sigh, "Thank you for making breakfast," Twilight said before I went over to the wooden table. I really don't know how I should feel with all of the wooden furniture inside a treehouse that has been converted into a library.

It just seems wrong.

Slowly I eased into the chair that was clearly made for ponies and not 200-pound humans. Every time the chair would creak I would pause to see if it would break.

"You don't have to worry about the chair breaking," Twilight said with an amused smile as she put a fork full of eggs into her mouth. "The chairs have been enchanted to hold the weight of a minotaur."

With my fears elevated I sat down in the chair and dug into the eggs. After the first fork full of eggs went down and I repressed the urge to make blanched. The lack of seasoning was something I didn't like and I hope to fix the next time we go shopping. Speaking of.

"We need to go grocery shopping sometime soon," I told Twilight when she put another slow bite of breakfast. I looked over to see that Spike was enjoying his breakfast before I turned to look at Twilight who also seemed to be enjoying her meal as well.

Well, at least they like it and that is all that matters in the end. So I just swallowed the bitterness and move on.

"Hmm," Twilight hummed with a fork in her mouth. Said fork was left hanging as the unicorn cut off her magic and turned to look at her fridge. With a magenta glow from her horn, the door of the fridge opened and she saw the lack of food. "Your right," she said as she closed the door and returned to her meal. Twilight looked up and saw my smile, "What?"

I had watched the entire scene with amusement as joy began to fill my heart with its gentle warmth. I just shook my head, "Nothing," I said going back to my food.

Nothing at all you adorkable pony.

"Well," Twilight began closing her curious eyes and took another bite, "I'm going to practice a bit of magic first then we can go to town. I'll have to change my schedules first though. Spike…?"

The mini dragon popped the last of his gems and looked at Twilight with tired eyes before he let out a sigh, "Fine," he said breathlessly as he jumped out of his seat and went into the main room. Since he was done I grabbed his bowl and combined it with my dirty dishes and took them to the sink. "Thank you again for breakfast," Twilight said as she brought over her own plate.

"Sorry it was so simple," I said as I turned on the water and set it to warm. "I wanted to do more but things were limited," I said softly.

"It's okay," Twilight as she rubbed her head on my waist, "I appreciate the thought."

"Yea I kinda wanted to make up for putting you through my garbage," I said as I grabbed a dirty plate and began to scrub.

"We're past that remember," Twilight said before she trotted out of the kitchen.

True, vocally we made up but I still feel bad for putting you and your friends with my attitude. I should probably let this go and move on, but I still feel as though I need to make up with them and start fresh with all of them. Especially with Rainbow Dash. We haven't had the best of interactions, and then there is Applejack where we haven't actually interacted at all since the first meeting. I should rectify that soon, especially if I need to go to her for a job.

Yay…social interaction and manual labor...fuck me.

What to do though?

Well, first off Twilight is taken care of. Pinkie shouldn't be too hard if things haven't cleared up already. The same for Fluttershy, speaking of which I need to check up on her when I get the chance. The pegasus wasn't in my bed when I came back so I think it is safe to say that she went home. Then again she was at the party so it would make sense that she would go to her home where she is the most comfortable. Rarity, hmm, I guess I could help out somehow in her shop and the same for Applejack.

Rainbow Dash…

…

I'll figure that one out later. For now, I need to finish all of these dishes.

I looked over to see that besides the current breakfast dishes there where other stacks of dishes from other meals that have yet to be washed.

Well, its a start.

Silently I reached over grabbed another plate and began scrubbing it clean.

So, let's take stock on what happened since Gilda's appearance.

From the top.

The Gilda episode happened and I got directly involved by punching her in the face, one punch man style.

I went to the castle of the two sisters and had a mental breakdown. From there Celestia and I had a little talk that helped me a little. When she left I get Pied Piper to the Tree of Harmony after making a quick stop at some tomb where I picked up some bling-bling before I ricked rolled to the Tree of Harmony where I meet mister dark and broody who threaten me to stop taken a piss on the timeline which I don't know how or even if I want to.

Wait….

"Piss off," I muttered with a small frown before it transformed into a smile. "Well, that's nice."

Anyway, where was I…right the pony in the cloak. What to do with him? It would appear that as long as Harmony's magic is flowing through me then he can't touch me. But who is he? Is he the Monitor of this world? If that is the case than he is not as powerful since he can't touch me as long as Harmony is protecting me. But then why is Harmony protecting me?

From what I remember from the show the Tree of Harmony has some sort of awareness of the outside world but can't really intervene unless it is directly involved like when the Mane Six received the chest.

I looked to my arm where the stick was wrapped around and I couldn't help but wonder.

Is that what this is?

Pushing that thought to the side I resumed cleaning the dishes.

There is not much I could do right now, but I'll keep my eye out for this pony. Who knows what he'll do.

* * *

Towel in hand I made my way into the main room as I wiped my hands dry. I was there just in time to see Spike twirling his mustache. "Aw yeah," the drake said as he looked at himself in the mirror, "What's that Sweetie Bell?" With my teeth holding my lower lip I withheld my laughter as Spike practiced his swagger. "Oh nothing just my mustache," he said with suave.

Not able to hold myself I snorted and tossed the towel over my shoulder, "Well would look at that," I said with arms crossed and a smirk, "Dude grows some hair on his face and he thinks he is Adonis."

With a small jump, Spike turned around and looked at me, "Who?" he asked as Twilight turned her head to look at me as well. I waved my hand dismissively, "An ancient god from back home," I explained. "Usually connected to male sexuality and whatnot."

Twilight raised an eyebrow before she turned towards Spike, "Sorry Spike but this is just for practice so the mustache has got to go."

"Wait! No!" Spike exclaimed as the held on to the facial hair for dear life. It was a cute but futile attempt as a light lavender glow before it vanished with a slight pop. A frown was formed on his face and it made Twilight giggle at his misfortune.

When the unicorn came down from her laughter high she turned back to me. "Well we are going to town to do some shopping," she told me.

I hummed in acceptance, "Should we make a…" Twilight held up a roll of parchment in her magical grasp, "…shopping list." Right, list, Twilight. Tsh should have seen this coming. This is Twilight we're talking about, of course, she already has a list made up.

"Well let's go everypony," Twilight said as she trotted over to the door.

"Ya'll have fun," I said when I turned around to head into the kitchen.

"You should come with us," Twilight said and that caused me to paused, "it will everypony a chance to get to know you."

I slumped to the side, "I don't we're ready for that yet."

AKA I don't want to be a walking freak show.

The back of my cloak was yanked and I took a few steps back from the force. Once I had righted myself I turned around and glared at the pony who just squeed out a smile, "Come on it'll be fun!"

I grumbled, "You're not going to give me a choice are you."

"Nope," Twilight said as she levitated a scroll towards her. "If you don't, I'll tell Princess Celestia that you are not doing what she says."

With narrowed eyes, I went over to the unicorn until I was over her, "And what makes you think that'll stop me hmm...?" I asked in a low tone and without missing a beat Twilight turned around walked out of the library with a smug smile.

"Becuase you don't want to disappoint Princess Celestia," she said just before she disappeared from the door with a snickering dragon following.

Fuck, that bitch got me nailed to a damn cross.

With a humph, I crouched down and followed the purple unicorn.

She's just like Celestia.

* * *

I could feel the wrinkles forming on my face as we walked through town. I put my hood up to lower the chances of being stared at. It was about as effective as a stealthy elephant. You know I use to have this love/hate feeling with being to be able to just disappear within a crowd. Most of the time I was invisible to the world. At times I was grateful that I had that ability, other times I didn't. Especially since it would lead to me learning about what people think about me. Either way, I had a way to disappear and drop from the radar. Here though I don't have that luxury.

"Why do you keep wearing that tapestry?" Twilight asked me.

Turning my head slightly I looked at the unicorn trotting next to me. I raised my eyebrow as I raised my furry appendage.

I mean like really? Isn't it obvious that I don't want people to stare at me or that I don't want to freak out the populace that is already skittish of me? The last thing I want to do is cause a damn panic and god forbid a stamped.

Twilight just continued to look at me expectantly.

Great, I'm going to have to explain. With a sigh, I lowered my arm and said, "I don't want people to stare at me," I cast my glance around to see the ponies being all shifty and shit. God, I can cruse again thank fucking christ. In all honesty, that damn beeping was starting to really grind on my gears. Besides, I already have Harmony chirping in my head I don't need anymore sounds going off.

As if it heard the call, Harmony cooed in my head.

Yea I'm talking about you!

"Ponies," Twilight corrected me.

Pulled out of my mind I looked back to the pony next to me, "Huh?"

"Ponies," Twilight said again, "You don't want ponies staring at you."

Really bitch...? Whatever.

My shoulders rolled forward as my cloak felt off, "Yea that," I said as I readjusted my cloak. "I don't like being the center of attention, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Kinda hard for you to do that," Spike chipped in.

Now, look here you little shit I'm the one that does the snappy comebacks and snarky remarks. With a grunt, I straighten out and said, "Whatever, it may seem pointless but it makes me comfortable. The less everybody looks at me the better. Besides," I waved to a few ponies who kept a worried glance at me, "they're already afraid of me as it is I don't want to give them more reason to be afraid of me."

"Everypony," Twilight corrected again and I think my eye twitched, "and I'm not saying you have to remove the cloak I just wanted to know why your still wearing it. Don't worry everypony will get used to you soon."

Egar to change the subject I asked, "So what were you guys doing in the main room while I was doing the dishes?"

Twilight face perked up, "Oh!" she said as she trotted forward a bit with Spike trailing behind her. "I was practicing my magic," she explained.

"Yea!" Spike screamed exuberantly as he jumped in the air, "Twilight mastered 25 spells already!"

I raised my eyebrow, "And that's supposed to be impressive?" I wasn't sure if that was that a good thing or...oh wait! Unicorns are only good at spells that are related to their cutie marks. That's right, I forgot about that. My eyes traveled to Twilight's mark.

In the case of Twilight, her special talent is magic.

So, in other words, she is op as fuck!

Nerf, please!

After Twilight and Spike related the information that I just remembered I couldn't help but comment, "Well that sucks."

Damn it!

"Why?" Twilight asked while I kicked myself in the ass.

"Well," I started slowly trying to gather my thoughts, "it's just that you ponies, unicorns, in particular, are limited by your cutie marks. You can't excel in anything else just bound by your tramp stamp." Immediately after the words left my mouth I regrated my lack of filter and brain-mouth coordination.

Twilight looked at me quizzically, "Tramp stamp? What's that?"

Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Somebody save me!

"Gangway!"

"Coming through!"

THANK YOU MURPHY!

I sidestep with a twirl my cloak fluttering as two small unicorn colts galloped past us. One tall skinny orange fur with teal mane tail while the other was short and pudge sickly blue-green fur with dark orange. While I was able to dodge the charging duo, Spike was not so fortunate.

"Snips! Snails! What's going on?" Spike cried out causing the colts to stop their charging.

"Haven't you heard?" Snails said in a very slow and spacy kind of way. Sort of reminded me of a valley girl only with less OMG! "There is a new unicorn in town!"

Is like the presence of a unicorn that big of deal!? I've seen plenty here during my limited time. Granted this is an Earth Pony town and there are more Earth Ponies than any other kind of ponies but still.

"Yea!" the bouncing Snips said, "They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!"

Yea~ I'm calling bullshit. Twilight cutie mark literally means magic and only one other unicorn comes close to her and she doesn't appear until a few seasons. Trixie is anything but powerful, no matter how many times she claims it.

"Really?" Twilight said as she visibly becomes depressed.

Pony sad, make happy!

I went up to Twilight and patted her head, "Don't worry your pretty little head," I said as I light scratched her ear. The unicorn began to coo and moan as she tried to bury her head into my hand. The sounds of her enjoyment brought a certain giddiness to me. "No one came come close to you in magical talent," I paused as I thought about it, "Well besides Celestia of course, but she has a good thousand years experience going for her."

Much to Twilight's distress, if the sound of the whine was anything to go by, I removed my hand and patted the side of her neck. "You'll outpace her soon enough anyway."

Watch it you dumbass!

My eyebrows raised a bit as I realized what I hinted at. Quickly I lowered my head to cover my face to mask any visible call signs that would give anything way.

"That's right!" Spike said as he unknowingly came to my rescue, "No pony can outdo Twilight in magic."

Except for the pony I just mentioned, but whatever.

"Where is this unicorn," Twilight asked getting us back on topic.

Snails reared up and told us, "She at the town square!" before he galloped with Snips hot on his tail.

* * *

I was walking back to the library after witnessing Trixie's magic show. My mind was in a weird place right now. The reason why is because I don't know how I feel about what I had just witnessed. Everything that just happened was the same as the show almost word for word. The girls tried to show up Trixie in order to take her down a peg, and each one failed as expected. I called bullshit on Trixie's story on the Ursa Major but I only got a glare in response promptly ignored after that.

Twilight even misunderstood what her friends were saying and took it that anyone with great talent was something to be hated. She didn't hear my words telling her that she was wrong it wasn't that the talent itself was the issue it was the showboating and ego-stroking that was wrong. She didn't listen to me of course and ran off to get away from Trixie's gaze.

I guess there are somethings that I can't change no matter what I do. Is that what Celestia was trying to teach me? That no matter what I do there are things I can't change from the timeline. Is that why Celestia isn't worried about the timeline. This changes a few things. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to get more involved with everyone. But I should be careful about what I do get involved in. Can't overstep have the girls miss an important lesson.

Something for me to consider for the future...

"Human!" was the last thing I heard before a great forced slammed into my waist.

"[Beep]!" I cried out in pain as my body folded slightly in half before I hit the ground. My back scrapped the dirt and I felt the fabric give way and stretched as if it was about to rip. Soon my vision was covered by lime green with a pair of golden eyes. These eyes were connected to a heaving unicorn that had a smile that simply said...

I'm going to rape you...

"Stranger Danger! Strange Danger!" I cried out as I tried to wiggle away from the fucken psycho pony.

"Lyra!" another pony yelled to my attacker. Both of us turned to look at earth pony with beige fur and tow tone colored mane that swirled around at the tips. The colors were dark blue and pink. On her flack were three wrapped pieces of candy.

Ah, its Bon Bon or Special Agent Sweetie Drops. Then this means, I turned my head to the unicorn on top of me. My breath began to relax. Only for that to be smashed when I saw the crazed look in Lyra.

Mummy...

Lyra began to heave heavy breaths before her wide eyes darted to my human hand.

With her furry hooves, she snatched my arm and began to snuggle with my hand.

Help me, somebody! I'm reminiscing some bad memories here!

"Lyra!" Bon Bon screamed as she yanked the minty unicorn off of me. Slowly I sat up and backed up as the earth pony scolded her friend. "Have you lost your mind!" Bon Bon screamed.

"But Bon Bon," Lyra whined as she pouted, "he's a human! Don't you know what this means!" The unicorn then began to bounce around sour face friend. Clearly, she wasn't as excited as Lyra.

"It means that you just assaulted a stallion," Bon Bon said as poked Lyra in a chest, "A stallion who is friends with Princess Celestia!"

Lyra just snorted, "Man, Bonny, human stallions are called man."

Bon Bon deflated as she slumped to the ground. "Celestia have mercy on my soul."

"It's fine," I said as I got to my feet.

No its not!

"Don't worry about it," I said walking towards the duo as they turn to look at me. Lyra with a look of excitement and glee, while her friend was biting her lower lip in worry.

Worry about everything!

"Tell me Lyra how do you know about humans," I asked the unicorn. Humans were never talked about during the show the exception, of course, being the mirror world, but that doesn't happen until a long while though. So how does Lyra know about humans? Perhaps humans from the mirror world came cover? It is possible considering how close the worlds are connected.

Lyra let out a squee sound as she smiled, "I've been following traces from ancient stories..."

"And that's why they're called myths," Bon Bon interpreted in a tone that showed that this conversation has happened before.

Lyra's lips became tight as she turned to her counterpart. She then flung a hoof pointed at me, "Um, hello human standing right here!"

With a doubtful raised eyebrow Bon Bon turned to me and asked, "Are you from Equestria?"

"No, different universal all together."

The pony then turned back to Lyra, "You see, just because there's a human here doesn't mean your theory is true."

Lyra stomped her hooves, "But Bon Bon! There's evidence everywhere if you know where to look!"

Bon Bon let out a sigh, "Now you're going to tell me that the crown is hiding evidence that would prove you right."

The unicorn let out a frustrated huff as she reared up, and in my surprise, I took a step back, and slammed into the ground, "You just don't understand!"

Bon Bon put a comforting on Lyra's muzzle, "Perhaps I don't, but what I do know is that you owe somepony an apology."

Lyra turned her head away and walked towards me with it hung low to the ground. Her eyes refusing to meet mine even when she stood right in front of me. "I'm sorry," Lyra said scuffing the ground.

"And I'm sorry for smashing your dreams," I said in return. I kinda felt bad for her, slightly. I am still a bit wary of her. You would be too if you saw her crazed look.

 _"Hmm...I wonder,"_ Olivander said within my head.

"While I won't be able to tell you about 'Humans'," I air quoted, "from here perhaps I could tell you about humans back home...?" I trailed off as Lyra's frown quickly turned into a smile that could rival Pinkie's.

"Really~"

 _"It's a trap!"_ Admiral Ackbar yelled in my ear.

"Yesss..." I said slowly regretted my idea.

With a squeal, she jumped up and glomped me that put my face within a chest of fluff. My nose was bombarded by the smell of mint and winter coolness. There was also another smell that I couldn't place it I want to say...musk...? Before I could decipher it was BonBon shocked scream rang out again.

"LYRA HEARTSTRINGS!"

The body of fluff because tense before it disappeared and the world blinded me for a second. When everything came back in focus I saw a shocked Bon Bon and red face Lyra. "I'm sorry!" she spewed out before she vanished in a cloud of dust.

Confused, I turn to look at Bon Bon in hopes that I would get some answers on what just happen. Only to see said earth pony backing away and avoiding all eye contact.

What the Hell? Is there something I'm not getting? I guess I'll have to ask Twilight then.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I continued on with my journey back to the library. I need to check up on Twilight and make sure that she understands what I was trying to tell her.

At least I tried...

Flashes of memories, whispers of someone and...something I didn't want to remember.

 _"Why don't we play a game of hide and seek?"_

No...

I stumbled in between the crack of two houses before I collapse to my knees. My hands gripped my head.

 _"Come on Sean we'll be the seekers."_

NO! GO AWAY!

My breath came fast and hard to the point where I began to struggle to breathe. Lungs began to tighten, air became harder to access. In my mind, I saw the door closed.

NO! I PUT THIS SHIT BEHIND ME! THIS ISN'T ME! FUCK OFF!

I squeezed my eyes shut to block out the memory.

Please make it stop. I'm stronger than this. I WON'T BE TAKEN DOWN BY YOU! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME ANYMORE!

"Please stop..." a whimper

"There there," a soft soothing voice shattered the darkness and a warm pair furry hooves grasped my hands.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw there was a wall of yellow fur, and I looked up to see the angelic visage of Fluttershy as she hovered in the air. Her sharp aquamarine eyes radiated rejuvenation to my braking body. Without a word and very little strength, the pegasus pulled me to my feet and lead me away. "Let us get you some tea," she softly and with a confidence that I yet to see from her. Wordlessly I let the timid pegasus drag me to who knows where.

* * *

I sat on Fluttershy's couch as she busied herself in the kitchen. I think she was making tea, she had something about tea. It didn't matter, my mind wasn't here in the relative.

What the actual living fuck was that?! I've never had an attack like that before. Sure flashes of memories and a tense moment or two but never a full-on panic attack. And why of that? I've put that shit behind me. It shouldn't bother me anymore, and yet here it is again rearing its fucking head at me. In public even! Now, what everyone is going to think of me?!

Who the fuck cares of what others think!

I do!

Why!

I don't know! It doesn't make any fucking sense! Nothing does anymore!

"Here you go," Fluttershy soft voice spoke up, "Please be careful it's still hot."

Slowly I looked up and taken extreme care not to show the internal battle that was going on. This is my cross to bear not anyone else's. Besides what could they do? It's not like they had to deal with something like this. Equestria is too pure for something dark as...that.

Fluttershy gently set down two cups of tea on the small wooden coffee table. "Please drink up," she said timidly, "if you want that is."

I murmured thanks as my feet were pulled up and crossed themselves. Once I was done I reached over and picked up the steaming cup. The burning sensation was a relief to the pain that was going on in my mind. For a time I was able to occupy my thoughts with the pain in my hands.

Fluttershy's quiet voice broke through all of my thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No," was the sharp reply and the yellow pegasus flinched at the harshness.

Immediately I began to curse at myself for being mean to the pony. The pony that was going out of her way to help me.

"It might help though," Fluttershy said.

See! She is trying her best to be kind and helpful. Why won't' you let her help?

"These are my demons to fight," I said both to explain to Fluttershy and answer the internal question. "Not even Celestia knows about this, and I want it to remain that way."

"Okay," Fluttershy whispered timidly as she used her wings to pick up her cup.

No words were exchanged between us as we sat there and enjoyed our tea. Yet, my mind was quiet as well, which that in itself was strange. A stark contrast of what had happened earlier today, but I welcomed this silence in both the environment and mind. It was therapeutic in its own right and I put great value in that.

"Are you okay?" I asked my winged host slightly turning the tables on her.

"Sorry?" Fluttershy said lowering her cup of tea.

"I've been meaning to check up on you," I answered, "You know after that whole thing with Gilda."

Realization dawned on her, "Oh," she murmured, "that...yes...thank you..." she trailed off into a mumble chatter.

With a smile, I whispered, "Your welcome," I brought up my cup and took a sip. The quiet atmosphere returned and we settled in. Time began to lose meaning as we sat there and enjoyed each other's silent company. Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, I turn towards the window and saw the sun to set and make way for the night.

I put the now empty cup on the coffee table and stood up. Her attention drawn, Fluttershy's head snapped up and locked on to me. "It's getting late," I explained, "I should be getting back to the library before Twilight has an aneurysm or something."

"Oh," Fluttershy gasped before she flew up and hovered over to me, "I'll escort you back its the least I could do."

I chuckled, "Its alright, I'm like the scariest thing in Ponyville right now," I said with a slight upward smile.

"But stallions shouldn't walk alone at night," Fluttershy exclaimed, "It's so dark and scary, what if you get lost."

A snort escaped as I tried, and failed, to hold back my laughter. With my human hand, I reached out and gave the worried pegasus a head rub. "Don't you worry you silly pony," I said mirthlessly, "Thank you...for everything."

With on final pat, I turn towards the door.

* * *

Fluttershy's house was getting smaller as I made my way to the Golden Oak Library. Dusk had begun to set and casted a golden orange glow. Luna's moon slowly climbed into the sky, and soon stars began to spark into life.

"Hmm, I wonder if Luna has started to raise the moon," I wondered out loud as I continued my walk back home...

Home.

Do I already consider the library my home?

That is not the question I should be asking or rather it is not the real question

Do I want to go back to my homeworld?

Despite my rough start and a few hiccups, it's surprisingly peaceful. I'm starting to feel...peaceful...

I know its an odd thing to say, especially after what just happen, and the cloaked pony, and Gilda, oh and Nightmare Moon.

...

Whatever, the fact remains Equestra's an alright place okay? Jesus! Even my own mind is giving me shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fully settled by the time I made it back to the library. The populace of the village had all retired into their homes for the evening activities. Yet despite the calm environment, something was bothering me. There was something that I was forgetting and it was clawing at the very edge of my mind. I had arrived at the library when the hairs at the back of my neck began to stand up and I spun around and only saw an empty road and the thatched roof houses of Ponyville. Dismissing the feeling I entered the library.

With a grunt, I straighten up and saw that Twilight was studying one of the Luna's arrows. A quick glance on the floor showed that my bow and quiver were also in front of her. She blanched at the cruel edges. "Why would Princess Luna allow the creation of these?" she wondered out loud.

"To break the enemy's morale," I answered which caused the pony to jump in shock.

"Sweet Celestia's flanks!" she cried out before she landed on her tush and her head snapped to my shocked face.

"Don't sneak up on me!" the irate unicorn yelled at me and her peeved face might have made me a bit concern but I just couldn't get over the fact that...

"What?" Twilight said her expression downgraded to miffed.

"...did you just Celestia's rear end as a slur?" I asked incredulously and boarder line laughter.

Twilight's face began to turn into a lovely shade of pink before she turned her back to me. My lips split into a grin.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no~! I'm going to take full advantage of this.

My smile got even bigger as I swaggered towards the distraught pony. "My, my, my Twilight Sparkle," I said with an empty chiding tone as I got to her level and swung an arm around her neck, "do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

I watched as Twilight's face heated up even more. My eyes went to my pony arm as my pretty much non-existent fingernails probably needed a good cleaning. "I can't help but wonder why her flanks hmm? Copping an eyeful, eh?" I asked as I felt her tremor. Before my mind could send the signal to my mouth to shut up it spout out, "She does have a nice butt."

Twilight let out a battle cry before she launched into me and we tumbled on the ground for a few rotations before we came to a stop. Twilight was on top of me her angry muzzle inches from mine. her warm breath breathing on to my face, her violet gaze drilling into mine.

"I. Don't. Look. At. Her. Like. That," Twilight punctuated every word with a heavy breath.

 _Any logical person would have stopped, maybe even apologized, then there's me_

Oh, you don't play for the home team then?

"So like being on top then," I said with a shit-eating grin, "Kinky," I added a wiggle of my eyebrows. "but at least buy me dinner first."

That seemed to snap Twilight back to reality and she realized where she was at, or on

"Sorry!" she screamed before she scrambles off of me and ran to the other side of the room.

As a sat up I did a quick mental check of myself. I waited a few moments and once I was sure that I wasn't going to have a panic attack I stood up. Once I was on my feet I looked over to Twilight to see that she had her head covered by her front hooves. I could hear her muttering, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I just assaulted a stallion! The princess is going to throw me in the dungeons.

"Twilight," I called out only to be ignored.

"No, its worse than that," Twilight continued. "I sexually assaulted him."

"Not really," I chimed in, "it was more of a light tussle and I was the one who made it sexual with my comments."

"I'll be exiled to the badlands!" the unicorn cried out once again not listen to a word I said.

Okay, this needs to be stopped now before she goes all Lesson Zero.

Walking slowly towards Twilight I went to my knees and crawled towards her until I was over her. There was a moment's hesitation on whether this was appropriate or not, but then I remember how well this worked with Celestia. After the passing thought vanished I laid down next to Twilight and wrapped her into a hug.

I rested my head close to her's so I could whisper to her, "It's okay Twilight," I began to rub her sides and she began to relax. "I'm sorry for pushing it too far."

Twilight removed her hooves from her head and I saw some of her fur had been mated and stained from a few tears. The feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed me and I pulled the pony closer to me.

Jesus fucking christ, I took it to far again. When will I learn that not everyone can handle my humor.

"I'm sorry too," Twilight said suddenly.

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," Twilight explained, "and attacked you like that."

"Well in your defense I was pushing your buttons," I defended, "I know you care deeply about Celestia..."

"Princess Celestia," Twilight cut in.

"..."

"We really suck at this friendship thing don't we," I said.

Twilight raised her head and look me dead in the eye and spat out, "We suck?" she poked me in the chest, "I have six friends while you have, one."

My mouth dropped as my mind went crazy.

 **Damn~ you got roasted.**

 _Someone call an ambulance we got a burn victim._

 **Get that man some milk!**

I just looked at her with my mind completely blown.

What the absolute fuck is this?

Twilight's smug face began to change into worry.

Ever so slowly I turned away and unfurled from the hug. Twilight let out a worry ooh before I cut her off, "You really are Celestia's student."

There was a loud roar that snapped us back to the real world. A cold chill ran down my spine as I remembered about the key plot point of this episode...

...the Ursa.

I laid there as I began to shake in fear.

Well, what are you waiting for dumbass, get a move on! Spike is out there!

Right!

I stood up and ran over to pick up my bow and slung the quiver on. Twilight yelled at me, "Wait SEAN!" I didn't listen to her and I ran out of the library into Ponyville. Some of the residences had poked their heads out to see what the racket was about there were some who like me had left their homes. There was another roar that came from the outside of town and I ran towards it.

Three steps later I was tackled and yanked in an alleyway. I spun around and saw that BonBon was standing on top of me. "What? Bon Bon? What are you doing?"

With a steel gaze, the earth pony replied, "I've been ordered by Princess Celestia to keep you safe," there was another roar that sounded much closer. "You running off to the Usra minor is countermands that order."

I shook my head, "Whatever," I said and move to push the earth pony off of me only for me to run into that famous earth pony strength as the BonBon refused to even budge. "We need to help them."

"Don't worry about that," Bon Bon said dismissively, "We have it taken care of."

There was another roar that one was much closer. "And how many will be hurt or die before the Ursa is stopped!?"

The earth pony said nothing as she reached behind her for something.

I don't have time for this. "Sorry about this," I said and when she turned to give me a questioning glance my hand shot down her chest and gripped her legs. Without further ado, I pushed Bon Bon over me and got to my feet. I turn my head long enough to see a red face BonBon sprawled on her back. As I ran towards the roar I picked up my bow that had fallen from my grip.

It became easier to find where the Ursa as the ground began to shake the roars got louder. Ponies began running past me, "GO TO THE TOWN HALL," I yelled out as I pushed through crowd-drawing and notched an arrow. I found it just right on the outskirts of Ponyville chasing down Trixie, Spike, Snips and Snails.

The size of the beast horrified me to no end. It stood well above any of the houses in Ponyville maybe even the Town Hall. Its translucent blue fur twinkled with stars. I took one shaky step forward as the same fear that took me before Nightmare Moon grasped my heart. "Help!" Spike screamed as his group ran towards me.

That fear was crushed as the music began to play in my mind. It drowned out almost everything and replaced it with a feeling of...power. [i]'You Say Run by Yuki Hayashi'[/i] began to pick up and I released the bow at the same time as my breath. The arrow soared through the air as it sliced through it and left a wind trails behind it. My lips pulled up in a smirk as I found my mark. The bear stopped its chase as it let out a grunt of pain before he looked around to find the source of its pain.

"SEAN!" Spike yelled as he ran towards me with the trio followed him.

"Get to the town square!" I told him as I ran past him, "Get Twilight! She is the only one with the power to stop this thing!"

I didn't wait for Spike to say another word as I zoomed towards the Usra, now that its gaze right on me, "COME ON MOTHER BEEP-ER FRESH MEAT!" I roared at it as let loose another arrow this one aimed at its shoulder.

The Ursa released an angry roar as he tried to stomp me into the ground. I saw this jumped to the side where there was a stack of boxes. The boxes were stacked in such a way that it looked like a pair of stairs. Without a second thought, I jumped up and ran up the boxes. When I reached the top, I spun mid-air and readied another arrow and aimed at Ursa's face.

I released the arrow and completed the spin to land onto the ground with enough time to roll. With a laugh, I sprung back on my feet and ran towards the direction of the exit of the village. "HAHA LEGOLAS DON'T GOT BEEP ON ME!" I cried out as the stomps of the beast got stronger. My hand flew up to my quiver and I did a quick count.

Five. I have five arrows two of them are Luna's.

There was a scream behind him and I turned around to see a horrifying sight.

The Ursa minor had lost interest in me in favor of a small filly. A filly with pale yellow fur, light crimson hair, and gamboge colored eyes. I made a wide turn to keep my momentum before I shot like a bullet to Applebloom.

"SOMEPONY SAVE ME!" Applebloom cried out as the Ursa Minor slowly crept its head towards her. Her cry for help pushed me to go further, faster. My body tilted downwards as I got closer to her.

The beast opened its mouth and the filly curled up into a ball to wait for the end.

Not on my watch.

"HANG ON APPLEBLOOM I'M COMING," I yelled out to her as the Ursa pulled its head back.

With a cry that that reached the heavens, I leaned down to grab the filly. Once she was within my arms, I jumped to get out of the way of the Ursa's open maw as bit into the ground. Curled my self around the filly we rolled into the ground I protected her from most of the damage. When we stopped I got on to my shaking feet and ran into town with the filly in my arms. "Hang on tight," I told the filly before I looked down into her fearful gaze. "Have no fear little one," I said with a heaving smile, "For I am here."

Why the fuck did you say that?

Shut up and MOVE!

I can't go back into town with this Ursa on my ass, but I can't run with this filly in my arms! God damn it what should I do.

As if to answer my prayers Applejack and Twilight were running towards us.

Perfect.

When we were in throwing distance, I took the filly in my arms, "Catch!" I said throwing Applebloom to her sister. Applebloom screamed as she flew into the air into a surprised Applejack who managed to stop in time to catch the air bound sister. With the filly out of harm's way in and into safety I stopped running to turn around.

"Wait, Sean!" Twilight called out to me.

"No time!" I yelled at her, "I have to get the Ursa away from Ponyville!" I reached for my bow only to find that it wasn't' there.

Fuck! I must have dropped it when I grabbed Applebloom. Welp time for hand to hand then.

"It's too dangerous for a stallion!" I heard Applejack yell at me.

"Doesn't matter," I said before I reached into the quiver and pulled out two of Luna's arrows. "I have to protect the town." With the arrows in my hands, I ran towards the furious Ursa Minor.

I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. How? Where is this music coming from? Is it giving me the power to fight?

With a shake of my head, I put those thoughts away. I need to concentrate on the task at hand. I'll worry about this later, for now, we need to deal with this monster.

The Ursa let loose a roar and instantly my face was slammed with the foul smell of rotten eggs and flesh. It began to burn my eyes but I had to keep going. So, with blurry eyes, I continued my charge. As the beast closed his mouth I changed my trajectory and aimed for the side. The bear opened its mouth to try to gobble me up but before it could I had reached it.

My arms pulled back and with every ounce of strength, I could muster, slammed the arrows right into the beast's paw.

The sound of pain that the Usar released that day will forever haunt my dreams. I gave the arrows a good twist before I ran past the bear, confidant that I would be its sole target, but then I began to run into my body's limit. My movements began to become sluggish and slow; my legs began to burn and my feet pulsed with pain.

There was a loud bloodthirsty roar right behind me.

No! Ignore the pain I have to bring it out of Ponyville.

And then what…

Horror struck me. I didn't have a plan on dealing with the Ursa at all. Fucking god damn it. I just ran all gun-ho without a plan. Twilight, I hope you can help me out here. I'm in way over my head.

I looked around me to see that I was out of Ponyville.

Okay, now what do I do?

There was a rumble and the ground beneath me shook violently. I lost my footing a bit and that is when I saw it.

A giant star paw heading right at me and time began to slow as it flew at me. With no time to move, I just stood there and watched it.

This is it then.

I'm going to die in a magical pony land by a giant star bear.

I hope everyone will be alright.

In a futile attempt to protect myself I brought up my hands and I was about to close my eyes when something strange happened.

A white circled appeared before me as white lightning crackled around my hands. Inside this circle were lines that drew what looked like a Star of David inside a hexagon. The lines made of red and gold, with the left half being gold and other red. These colors met in the center where they meshed around in a circle that was in the center of the star. In it was Celestia's and Luna's moon meshed together in perfect harmony. Outside them where six smaller circles each one of them having the same symbol of a star-shaped gem. On the outer ring of the circle, there was writing of what looked like runes.

The Usar's paw hit the circle and it pulsed with magic before I was flung into the air, my body flopped around as I lacked control and my mind not present.

Was that magic?

Vertigo set in and the pain of the distortion pulled me into my current situation. That pain was overwritten by my back hitting something hard. I felt something give and I began to sink. It took me a moment to realize that it was water.

I must have fallen in the lake. Huh…I can't feel my legs.

Water-soaked my body as I became completely submerged under the water. Flickers of light danced in my vision as the world became dark…there was a flash of orange before the abyss took me.

* * *

Applejack swam as fast as she could in order to reach the drowning human. The water burned her eyes and distorted her vision. It made the rescue difficult especially with the human wearing such dark clothing. Despite the complications, the farmer managed to sink her teeth on the back of the human's shirt and pull him upwards.

If Applejack hadn't spent years working on an apple farm the earth pony might have had trouble hauling the human up, might even have failed, but with her strength, she managed to break the surface. With a grunt, the orange mare dragged the unconscious human to the shore.

Once the human was deposited on the sandy ground Applejack shook the water off of her and went to the human. The mare had to force the bile that was threatening to come up at the sight of the broken human before her. After she had left Applebloom with Rarity, the earth pony chased after the foolish human as he took on the Ursa.

Unforntualy she was too late to save him from being swiped from the bear. She thought that she had seen a flash of white light before the impact but she couldn't be sure as the paw had blocked her line of sight. Twilight then stepped up and said that she will deal with the Ursa, which left Applejack free to chase after Sean. She just made it in time to see him hit the water and the resounding crack that followed had sent a chill down her spine.

Applejack put that feeling aside as she jumped into the lake and began to swim towards him.

Now that she had him out of the water she could see the extent of the damage. The cloak that he had been wearing was gone. There was a slight protrusion that was visible under his shirt and she could take a wild guess what it was. Applejack shuddered at the thought but she knew she had to act quickly. She went up to him and using extream care turned him over so that he was on her back. The earth pony then put her head next to his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

She heard a faint thumb-thumb and took a step back. Now Applejack had another issue to deal with.

Should she leave him here and go get help but run the risk of some other creature taken advantage of his dire state or wait here and hope for the best.

Applejack looked around just in time to see the Ursa floating towards the Everfree Forest. A massive earthquake snapped her attention and it was so powerful that Applejack had lost her footing and fell to the ground. She had just gotten to her hooves when there was another rumble.

"What'n tarnation is that?" she cursed as she got back to her hooves and instantly regretted asking. From the forest, a gargantuan bear strolled towards Ponyville. Its purple star-filled fur rippled as it stood just over the trees. Its long yellow stained teeth could easily tower over the houses of the village. Its red beady eyes glared with molten anger as the blue star glittered in the moonlight.

"Ah buck me," Applejack muttered as the beast exited the Everfree.

Before she could fully wallow in her despair three streams of smoke flew by and began to circle around Ursa's head. The beast lazily follows the smoke trails with its head slowly. Then Applejack saw three other ponies run towards the bear the glow on their heads signifying that there were unicorns. "Commence pacification and immediate removal of the Ursa Major," a voice said from beside her.

Applejack's head spun around to see that Bon Bon, the candy store owner was touching some device that was in her ear. "Bon Bon?" Applejack said in confusion.

The earth pony spared the farmer a glance before it returned to the Usra Major just as it wobbled in place its eyes slowly sinking shut. "Hurry we don't have time before the rest of the Elements get here as well as Princess Celestia," Bon Bon said, "I'll handle Honesty."

A chorus of ROGER! echoed from the device in Bon Bon's ear. Said earth pony looked towards Applejack who narrowed her eyes at her. Applejack opened her mouth to say something but before she could BonBon pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "What's going on here?"

"Just look at this rock and everything will be explained," Bon Bon said as she pulled out a blue rock and held it up to Applejack.

"What n' hay does a rock-" Applejack said before the rock in Bon Bon's hooves flashed blue and her eyes turned dulled and empty.

Bon Bon put the rock away as said, "You did not see an Ursa Major coming out of the Everfree Forest," she droned as if this was just another conversation, "You just found Sean and rescued him from the lake. You are now going to run to Ponyville and get Twilight Sparkle in order to get Sean medical help."

Applejack blinked her eyes before she shook her head and spun it to Sean's down form. "AH BUCK!" she cried out before she galloped towards Ponyville. When she was out of sight Bon Bon turned towards the forest and watched in a bright flash the Usra vanishing from the forest transporting it back to its cave with its young. She radioed her task force to have them clean up any evidence of the creature's voyage through the forest.

Once she was done she made her self scarce and kept an eye on Sean just to make sure no other creature made there move on him. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long before Applejack came back with Twilight and Nurse Red Heart a white fur and pink mane earth pony with sharp blue eyes. Her cutie mark was a red cross and four pink hearts around it. Bon Bon watched from the shadows as the trio fretted over the human. She watched as Twilight closed her eyes and tears began to fall as she charged her horn.

The company didn't notice the white flash that announced Princess Celestia's arrival. With a golden glow of her horn, she used her magic and wrapped the human in hard light. The nurse said something to the princess most likely telling her what was wrong so that Celestia could perform the right magic. Her horn glowed brighter and there was a resounding crack as bones began to snap together. When she was done Celestia released her magic.

When the glow dispersed the human's body began to spasm in place the others began to move towards the human but stopped by the wings of Celestia. She said something while her head lowered.

And for the first time, since working with her, Bon Bon saw Celestia look gloomy and somber. "This human must mean the world to you Princess," Bon Bon muttered as the group teleported away. The princess always had a smile on except with things got serious but even then no matter what Celestia never looked sad. This hurt the earth pony more than anything. You couldn't find a single pony who didn't adore the princess. Especially those of the guard and other organizations that protect the crown. Each and every one of them would give there life not only to protect the princess's life but her happiness as well.

"It seems that this human is that important to you," Bon Bon said to no one as she slinked out of the shadows. "I need to let the others know just how important he is to you so we can adjust our plans accordingly." With that in mind, Bon Bon walked back to Ponyville.

What no pony knew that the entire scene was observed by another pony.

On top of a hill far away a pony dressed in a cloak watched with contempt. "You seem to have the luck of a god," the pony growled out. "I had hoped that at least one of the Ursa's would have taken care of you," he went on with his head cocked to the forest, "I had hoped that the Ursa Major that I brought would have finished you off." He tapped a hoove on his chin, "Although I would have had to move Applejack out of the way, perhaps this is for the best."

"I guess I need to think of a more subtle approach is necessary," the pony let out a snort, "It would be too much to hope that you would get yourself killed would it."

The cloaked pony turn and his cloak fluttered in the wind, "You won this round, but you will be removed one way or another."

* * *

Pain.

The pain was the first thing I noticed. Then came the itchiness that was located at my lower back, and it was the annoying kind, you know the kind. The one where it's like deep in your bone level and no matter what you can't scratch it. Yeah, that fucking sucks. My legs are kinda hot too.

Why the fuck does my ass feel weird?

I toss my covers off of me and slung my feet over to the side. There was a clopping sound when my feet touched the ground, but the sound didn't register in my mind as I stood up. Immediately I began to sway side to side. My arms flailed around as I tried to maintain balance, but it was proved un-fruitful as I tilted forward and fell to the ground. I hit the ground hard, thankfully I was able to soften some of the blow with my pony hand.

Unfortunately, I landed on my hand as it was half-closed when it impacted the floor.

I let out a hiss of pain as I rolled on my back and brought up my pony hand.

Why didn't it close all the way?

Upon closer inspection, I saw that my hand had turned completely furry and that my fingers had started to lose definition around the knuckles. With my human hand, I felt around the hand and found that the bones that are located there were not as pronounced but were actually thickening. I let out a steady breath before I closed my hand and I watched as it slowly clenched.

My mind was made aware of the reason why I got up from the bed in the first place as the heat in my legs came back. It was the kind of heat you get when you have to many clothes. There was also pressure on my lower back. I sat up slowly as my back began to crack really bad like I was just broken bones just by moving. When I was up I looked at my feet to see what was up with them.

I let out a gasp as I looked down at my feet. There was a problem with them alight. What is the problem?

THEY WEREN'T FEET AT ALL BUT BLUE FURRY HOOVES!

FUCK MY LIFE!

With a heavy breath going in and out, I reached out with my human hand grasped the fur of my feet. Silky smooth tendrils slipped through my fingers. I kept going until I reached up to my boxers, a small sigh of relief there, and with shaking finger I went to the hem of my boxers. Gently I lifted them up and peaked to see how far the transformation went. Let's just say that it was extremely thorough and leave it like that.

There was a pinchy feeling at my lower back that brought my attention back to what began this whole reveal. Slowly, I twisted my back and looked behind me to see a twitching brown hairy mess. Hands-on the ground, I pushed my body up and released my...tail. My whole body began to twitch as it straightened back forward.

"How ya doin' there sugarcube?" the southern twang of Applejack snapped my head towards her. The earth pony regarded me with worried eyes.

I couldn't let her know what was going on in my head, I can't let her or anyone think I was weak.

Closed eyes and a deep breath later I regarded the pony. "I...I will be," I told her.

"How's App-the filly," I asked cutting my self off before I let slip Applebloom's name as I didn't 'know' her yet.

Applejack visibly sagged as if a huge weight was lifted off of her. Her emerald green eyes began to mist before she galloped towards me and lept on to me. With an "oof" I landed on the wooden ground with a teary eye AJ on my chest.

"Thank you," she said through her tear and a hiccup, "Ah wouldn't know ah would've done...if...if ma sister," she tried to say before her emotions got the best of her.

Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "You don't have to wonder about it so...yea," I trialed off words failed me again. One of my hands began to rub the mares back as slowly she came down from her fit. With a glance at my side, I could see that Applejack's stetson hat had fallen and landed next to us. There were a few sniffles from the pony and I began to sit up with a strong grip grasped around the pony. She let out a little squeak of surprise and I couldn't help but chuckle at. When I was fully up Applejack pushed herself back a little so she could look into my eyes. There was a twinkle of something within them.

I brushed the thought aside as I reached over and picked her hat before I placed it on her head. "There is no point in worrying about the if's and maybe's," I began as the words flowed out, "she's fine and no one else was hurt...right?" I asked worriedly.

That worried was dispelled with a nod from AJ, "Then all of this is unnecessary," I reached up with my human hand wiped away some of her tears.

Applejack's eyes soften some more before they harden to a glare that would have cut through me if they were lasers. "Ya wrong about that," she said in a tone that cutted through me like hot butter. "What'n tarnation were ya thinkn'?!" she began to yell at me. I let out a hiss as her shouting seemed to really pierce my ears.

"Ow..."

"Goin' after an Ursa Minor like that!" AJ bashed through.

My lips pulled back into a frown and I open my mouth to yell back but I was shut down utterly by the earth pony on my lap.

"Yer back was snapped in half! Did ya know that!"

All the color drained from my face and I lost all feeling in all of my feelings. It was as if just by that sentence was made true. Before I could process that Applejack continued.

"Do ya have any idea how worry Twilight was when she heard, how the Princess felt! What do you have to say for yer self?"

My throat became dry as sandpaper and a single word scratched out, "I..."

"Well?!" the farm pony pressed.

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing," slowly my words began to have some force behind them, "everyone was in danger..."

Applejack stepped off of me as her face scrunched up with what I could describe as incredulously, "And ya think ya could have stopped that thing on yer own?"

"No," I said as I reached towards the bed and tried to pull my self up, "I'll admit I should have a better plan, but I won't sit by and do nothing while others are in danger."My feet began to give under me as the unfamiliar structure of my legs began to throw me off. "Not again," I managed to catch my self on my bedside desk and pulled my self up.

Applejack looked like she wanted to say something but this time I cut in. "You have no idea how I felt when I saw Twilight taking on Nightmare Moon. How useless I felt!" I managed to get to my...hooves and stood straight up. With a strong grip on the desk, I turned to look at the pony before me. "Did I know how outmatched I was, hell yea I did! But I couldn't live with my self if something were to happen to her and I did nothing but watch. The same thing with the Ursa, if I didn't draw that beast outside of town how many ponies would have gotten hurt or worse!

"What if you have died?" Applejack said as her wind slowly died.

"Then better my life than then towns," I said and I watched as both her tail and ears drooped.

"As heroic that sounds," Celestia's voice spoke up and both mine and Applejack's head snapped upwards to the stairs, "I would ask if you would reframe from doing such actions."

The force of Celestia's glare nearly buckled my knees and put me back onto the ground, but through sheer willpower, I straighten up and looked right back at her. I felt my tail twitch to the side as I stood there.

'You did nothing wrong' I kept telling myself over and over to overcome my waining confidence. 'I did the right thing, remember that.'

Celestia turned to Applejack and said, "Fair Applejack you please excuse us for a moment I have a few things I need to discuss with my friend here." From the tone of her voice, we knew that I was in for a thrashing.

Before she left Applejack nuzzled my leg, "Thank ya for savn' ma' sister," she said before she went past Celestia and up the stairs. As she did that I sat down on my bed as I didn't trust my legs to hold me up. When I looked up instead of seeing an angry Celestia I saw a teary-eyed alicorn. Without another word, Celestia launched herself at me.

Unprepriaed, I fell on the bed with the princess on top of me. Her head buried itself into my neck as she began to cry. Slowly I wrapped my hands around the pony princess and held her close as she let loose her fear and worry. Unconsciously I began to rub my hands through her mane.

"I'm not going to scold you has Applejack has already done that," Celestia said as she choked back tears, "But I want you to promise me that you won't go chasing danger like that again."

"I...I can't do that," I whispered out.

I felt Celestia shake as she recoiled away from me, "Why not?!" she demanded from me. She poked me in the chest with one of her hooves, it reminded me of my current form. "Do you want to get hurt again?" she continued to rail at me, "Every time we have to magic on you it is going to make it harder and harder to undo the spell. Don't want to go back home?"

"I know all of that but..." the words just slipped my mind before I gasped them again, "I can't just not help..."

"Why? Does it have to do with this?" With a golden glow of her horn, Celestia teleported the stick of Harmony from somewhere, "Or perhaps this," with her front hoof she tapped the bracelet around my pony arm. "It seems that you keep going back to my old home." The princess narrowed her eyes at me, "Please stop going there! Every time you do something happens to you!"

Irked that she assumed that I did something that I actually didn't do I cut in, "Actually that happened last time I was there," I pointed out tersely.

"Why didn't you leave when right after we were done talking," Celestia said with her teeth clenched and her nose slightly flared.

Seeing that she was getting angry I quickly moved to placate her, "I did or at least I tried to." Celestia didn't say anything and just waited for me to continue, "I was about to leave when I heard music in my head. It was...a song from home."

Celestia snorted angrily, "And let me guess you followed it and it led you to the Tree of Harmony," I looked up at her in shock. As if she picked up on my questionable glance. "Yes I can feel the same magic flow through this," she held up the stick with her magic, "That flows from the Tree of Harmony."

"Well yes and no," I began to clarify, "it first lead me to a tomb where I found this." I held up the band on my arm, "And for some reason, it attached to me and I can't get it off." To prove my point I tried to pull the bracelet off with my hand with no change in result.

Celestia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I see," she said once she opened her eyes, "I suppose you want to know who that was and what this is?"

I nodded my head as those very same questions have burned in my mind since I first laid eyes on that tomb.

Celestia came over to me and touched the bracelet with her muzzle. Suddenly the air was full of click-click sounds and I watched as the metal band began to transformed around my hand. The bracelet compressed my hand as it crushed my hand and formed a glove.

A metal glove that was meant for a pony with hooves. The pressure tightened as the glove tried to conform to my hand, "Argh! Make it stop," I cried out as my hand felt crushed.

"Just think of it going back to what it was," Celestia cut in quickly.

With clenched eyes, I pushed through the pain and attempt just that and with another series of clicks, it reformed back into its normal shape. "What. The hell. Was that?!" I said in between gasps as I clenched my hand slowly.

"An old piece of technology that was used for only a few," was the ominous response.

That did little to settle the growing anger that was swelling within me. "Than why did it attach to me," I asked my affected hand rolling around. I made note that I still had full mobility of the wrist and the newest round of ponyfication.

"Perhaps it felt that you were worthy," Celestia commented.

"It has a mind of its own?" I raised my arm and began to bang the armor bracelet on the table next to me. Repeatedly.

I was about to smash it when Celestia stopped me with her hoof. "Not in the sense that you're thinking." Gently, she placed my hand in my lap. She then moved to the bed and laid down next to me. "Honestly I don't know why or how myself. There still so much about magic that we don't understand," she said as she tilted her head downwards her eyelids closing halfway. "At times it acts like it has a mind of its own others it's just there and ready to be used as a tool. Sometimes it develops and evolves into something more. "

My human hand reached out and pulled Celestia's head towards my lap. She didn't give any resistance as her head rested on my legs and didn't say anything when I began to run my fingers through her mane. "I don't suppose you can get it off?" I asked.

Celestia let out a moan before she answered with a mumble, "Maybe, maybe not," she then rolled her head around so that she could look at me with a critical glare that had a flash of mischievousness, "maybe I should leave it on a reminder not to go roaming around in places that you don't understand."

My eye twitch, "Well maybe you shouldn't have put so many BEEP trap doors and secret buttons in random places," I retorted my hand stopped its motion.

"They are not random!" Celestia defended as she pulled up her front hooves to her chest. It defused my anger as she looked so damn adorable like that. I mean come on she looks like a damn puppy dog. But I still have appearances to keep up.

"That not the point!"

Celestia let out a snort as she rolled her eyes before she turned to the stick. "I'm curious about that though..."

I looked over to the stick. Lifting my hand I called the stick over to me. It flew into the air and landed in my hand before it wrapped around my arm. "The tree gave it to me," I brought my arm to the princess who looked at it with wonder, "just after it...showed me a vision."

Celestia snapped a shocked look at me, "A vision of what? Please tell me!" her rushed tone took me back and so did her almost manic look in her eyes. It was like she was afraid of something? What is she worried about? Is there something that she doesn't want me to see?

"It was...lonely," I said as I turned to look at the stick on my arm, "it wanted to see the world."

Wind chimes and flutes began to sing in my head as my body relaxed as warmth swarmed me.

"I...I see," Celestia said before she turned her eyes to the stick from Harmony to examine the stick.

While she did that I looked at my pony arm and it was tickled by Celestia's mane as I held it up to my face. I felt my mind began to slip into the darkest corners. My heart began to drain of everything pure and good as the realization dawned on me. "It's not reversible is it," I said looking at the princess who I felt stiffen in my lap.

Celestia turned to me and saw that I was examined my pony part. With a deep sigh, she rolled off of me and the bed before she slowly turned to me. I saw the pure guilt on her face before she said what I have been thinking about for a while now.

"You are correct," she confirmed.

I knew it. Sure I had hoped and prayed that I could be turned back to normal, but there was a small part that whispered in the back of my mind that told me differently.

My head lowered to the ground I couldn't bear to look at her, "Why didn't you tell me," I whispered out.

"Because I had hoped that Twilight might be able to find the counter and I didn't want to doom you unnecessarily," Celestia answered.

"If _you_ don't know or couldn't find it what makes you think _she_ could," I said slowly raising my head to look right into her eyes.

Celestia closed her eyes for a moment and opened them up to look at me. "While I have the experience and wisdom," she said, "Twilight has a knack of surprising me when it comes to magic." She then smiled at me in what I had to guess was an attempt to lighten the mood, or perhaps she was remembering something in the past, "it is her special talent after all. Perhaps there is still a chance of you yet."

With no hope in the situation, I let my arm drop, "I don't think so," I said I reached over to pick up my blanket and used it to cover me. "We should tell Twilight to stop looking for the counter. Her focus needs to be on her studies, not me."

A moment later a white furry muzzle invaded my space and began to rub into my neck, "This is why I have such great respect for you," Celestia whispered, "You are always thinking about others," she then snorted, "even when your upset."

"Apparently not enough to tell me the whole truth," I muttered out bitterly and this caused Celestia winced, which made me immediately regret it. "I'm sorry that was too sharp."

Celestia whispered, "It was warranted." She took a step towards me and her wings shuffled.

With my human hand, I reached up and pulled Celestia's head to look at me, "Just promise me that you won't hide anything else from me. No more secrets," I asked of her.

Celestia looked me dead in the eye and said, "I promise."

I rested my head on hers and said, "Thank you. For everything." Not even for a moment did I think about the possibility of her lying to me, she's my best friend why would she hid anything else from me. You know besides government secrets and whatnot, and I have no interest in those at all.

We sat there for a minute and then the thought came to me that since she came forward about the truth with my curse I decided that I should tell her about what happened with the Ursa Minor. " I think I can do magic," I stated.

Celestia pulled her head away from me and looked at me, her expression full of confusion, "Huh?" she said with a cock of her head.

I began to tell her about the final part of my confrontation with the Ursa Minor and just before I was crushed by the beast a magic circle appeared and protected me...well somewhat. When I was done Celestia was quiet for a while and I could see the gears turning in her head. She then looked to my arm where the stick was curled around. "What's going on in that little head of yours?" I asked her.

She then turned to me in the eyes. "I think that is the Tree of Harmony," Celestia began, "What you describe to me sound like an ancient form of magic that was used long before either my sister or myself."

"So the beginning of time then," I quipped.

Celestia narrowed her eyes at me, "I will send you to the moon."

I snorted, "No you won't," I crossed my arms pushed them down, "Becuase you wuv me," I said cutely.

"You're not as cute as you think are," Celestia deadpan.

"Your right," I said with a flick of my hair, "I'm not cute I'm gorgeous, darling."

Celestia snorted at me, "Channinling your inner Rarity are you?" To which I just shrugged and cross my arms. The princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them back up. "As I was saying. It seems that the Tree used your body to channel magic. Most likely you won't be able to perform magic without it since your species doesn't normally do so."

"How come it didn't you know," I pulled up my hands and held them up to wiggle my fingers.

The Sun Princess tapped a hoof on her chin, "Perhaps it has to do with the stick," she said before rested her hoof and scrunched her muzzle. "I can't really say this is all new to me," she then turned to me, "I think you and Twilight should look into this, but be very careful. We don't know what the effects are."

I was about to retort saying that the whole point was not to distract Twilight from her studies when a yawn prevented me to do so. With a chuckle, Celestia came towards me lightly pushed me on to my bed, "You should get some sleep."

"Yea, your probably right," I said as my eyes began to get heavy. I laid down and with her magic, Celestia pulled up the blankets and draped them over me. When I was tucked in Celestia leaned down touched her nose to my head before she gave it a lick.

"Good night, Sean," she whispered as she pulled her head back. I was going to return it when there was a crash from upstairs and Lyra's voice could be heard clearly as she screeched, "WHERE IS HE! IS HE OKAY! I NEED TO STUDY HIM!"

Celestia looked at me with a mischievous smirk, "You seem to be very popular with the mares."

I rolled my eyes and started to get out of bed, "Yea as a science experiment and anthropology specimen." Celestia let out a giggle before I scoffed, "Let's go before they start tearing me apart trying to fix me up or something." Celestia forced me back down with a hoof and just shook her head all the while a smile on her face.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll take care of this you just rest."

Celestia turned around and began to head up the stairs. I was about to close my eyes and head off to la-la land when the most ingenious idea. Unable to keep it down I smiled as I turned my head and looked at the back of Celestia's retreating form. "Oh Celestia, I guess there is something nice out of this," I said.

Celestia turned to face me at the same time she climbed the stairs, "What's that?"

With a shit-eating grin, I said, "I'm hung like a horse now."

I enjoyed the sound of her stumbling over my laughter.

Another point for me.


	11. Chapter 11

The moist coolness of the air tickled my nose as I stared at my hands.

I did magic.

Currently, I was sitting on my bed having just finished my morning meditation. My fingertips rubbed against each other, my left hand moved slowly as the transformation had started affected my joints. It felt like I never had to move my hand before and I'm just now learning how just by watching others. I knew how it was supposed to move but it didn't move the way I'm used to.

I did magic.

Without a shadow of a doubt, I did perform magic. I created a magic circle that protected me from the Ursa minor. According to Celestia, it was an ancient form of magic, but that is all she said about it. I wonder if there are any books on the matter that I could read to study up. Perhaps I should send a letter to Celestia to see if there are any books in her library.

My eyes went over to Harmony's stick as it rested on the wall.

Why are you doing all of this? What's the end goal hmm?

Harmony giggled a chirp in my mind, and that didn't do anything to ease my mind. Harmony must have picked up on this because the giggle turned to a feeling of relaxation as I got the impression that things will be explained.

I couldn't help but wonder when I'll be given answers, or why is that the magic that I do doesn't affect me, but when a spell is placed on me I have a negative reaction to it. So many questions that don't have any answers.

Ah, whatever let's see if we can't figure out how to use this magic that I have. So how did it work, was it a feeling? Is it an incantation? No, I didn't say anything outwardly or internally so that's out. Celestia did say that I would need the stick to do it so let's start with that.

With an outstretched hand, I summoned the stick as it touched my hand I had it wrap around my arm. A smile graced my lips at the novelty of the simple action. "That's never going to get old," I said to myself before I closed my eyes and began to reach within as if I was meditating. It was a shot in the dark, but it's a start at least.

At first, I didn't see anything, nor did I feel anything. No whispers in the dark, pressure or bump. My legs attempted to cross but because of my now horse like knee caps, all I could do was shift around. Frustrated my feet, hooves now, slammed into the ground with a clop. My eyes snapped opened and a growl of frustration rolled in my throat.

Nothing feels right anymore! I'm so tired of this curse at this point does it really matter to find a counter. It was going to take magic to remove it. So wouldn't it be counterproductive? A counter for the counter to rend the spell null. Might as well have Twilight zap me with straight-up magic so I can go full pony and stop wasting people's time!

Fuck my life!

I laid back down and threw my covers over me content of staying in bed.

Why do I bother getting involved and helping? All it does is get me hurt and zero recognition.

 _You're not supposed to do it for the praise, you do it because it is the right thing to do._

I know that goddamn it! What's wrong with wanting to be recognized for the hard work, to be praised, to be acknowledged, to be adored, to be cared about...

...I'm so lonely.

What's the point of doing anything if nothing changes in the end.

Might as well stay in bed. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the darkness and the warmth of my body heat.

Screams and cries of panic pierced the wooden walls of my solitude.

My eyes snapped open and I let out a growl before I sat up. A trail of beeped out expletives left my mouth as I got up and threw on my cloak. The girls had retrieved it from the lake and Rarity worked her magic to fix it up for me at no extra cost thankfully. A flick of my hand the stick around my arm unfolded and I used it to steady my self as I stood up.

With wobble steps, I made my way up the stairs. Over the past few days, walking has been getting easier for me especially once I was able to figure out a way to use my new tail to keep my balance. I still relied on the stick from time to time but at the very least I was able to stand without collapsing. I still find my new body parts a bit unsettling. Like feeling the ground through hooves instead of feet, and my tail moving on its own at times as if it has a mind of its own.

When I reached the top of the stairs I noticed Twilight as she zipped around and collected rolls of parchment. As Twilight was distracted with her...thing. I went to the window. I quickly found the source of Everyone's distress. Thick globs of dark smoke rolled across the sky. The smoke was thick enough that it blocked out the sun. The environment began to get darker as the shadows grew in power.

Ah, the dragon episode.

"There's a dragon resting in the mountains," Twilight explained, "Princess Celestia has asked us to get the dragon to take its nap elsewhere."

Should I go? Why should I? Nothing is going to change if I do and why run the risk of getting hurt. What if this is the one that makes me go full pony?

' _Apathy is death,'_ Kreia whispered into my mind.

Fuck off Kreia. It's called being smart and cautious.

"The mares and I are going to take care of it," Twilight said and I looked over to see her floating over her saddle and began to pack it with books and rolls of parchment.

Yea they can handle it, they don't need me.

My mind flashed to a vision of the girls confronting the dragons and of them..dying.

I clenched my eyes shut.

No! That won't happen! They'll make it! They always do no matter what.

The memory of Nightmare Moon blasting a bloody Twilight around the ruins of the castle flashed through my mind.

NO! Goddamn it! These ponies are going to be the death of me!

I reached up and tightened up my cloak. "Let's go then," I said throwing my hood up. Twilight was heading to the door when she answered.

"Okay-wait what!" Twilight said stumbling before her head whipped towards me shocked.

"I'm coming with you," I said tersely, "I'm not letting you girls deal with that dragon alone."

Twilight shook her head, "No, I'm sorry I can't allow you to go," She said, "You're still recovering from the Ursa."

"Oh, I'm supposed to just stay here and twiddle my thumbs, " I said my voice on the rise, "And spend the entire time worrying about you girls."

"You don't have any experience or powers," Twilight said to which I rebutted quickly.

"Oh and you six do?" Twilight opened her mouth and I cut her off, "You have a high level of magic, yes but what about Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack or Fluttershy, hmm? I also don't think you girls take on dragons on a day to day bases."

The unicorn mare lowered her head and slowly put on her saddlebags. "I just...I don't want to see you hurt again," she whispered as she walked towards the door.

Quickly I stood in front of her and the unicorn stopped. I lowered my self as best I could, my new knees made it hard to do so and placed her my human hand on her head. "And you think I want to you girls get hurt?" I asked Twilight while I rested my head on hers. With this contact, I could feel Twilight tremoring.

"When I saw you..." Twilight mumbled, "I thought..."

Ah, I see, it must have been traumatic for her to see me in such a state. It didn't really occur to me to think about Twilight. Celestia didn't show any signs that the sight of my body disturbed her I guess assumed that it didn't bother Twilight. I should have known better as Twilight has been distant lately, particularly around me.

"That's because I ran off alone," I told her, "I promise, not to leave your side."

Twilight raised her head and her misty eyes met mine, "Promise, " she asked with a small squeak. I ran my hand through her mane.

Something rush through me as it clicked within me as I said the next word as if it was fact, a new truth, "Never," I promised as I took a deep breath and let it out. Twilight closed her eyes as the mist in her eyes began to evaporate.

For a while, we just stood there and enjoyed the quiet, and after a while, I noticed a strange fact. It didn't take long but for some reason, Twilight's breathing began to sync up to mine. While I enjoyed the moment something must have clicked in Twilight's mind because her eyes snapped opened and back peddle quickly.

Her normally purple furry head had turned into a slightly darker shade before she zipped around me squealing, "We need to get going the others are waiting for us!" she said quickly and I was left confused.

Did I miss something? Perhaps a pony social cue? I don't really know a lot about horses in general as it never was my thing. I made a note to look up pony mannerisms. I do know that they have a form of communication that deals with touching but since they talk does it translate to something else? As I straighten up I looked to the door in wonder. "What was that all about?" I asked to no one.

"You mean you don't know?" I turned my head around and saw that Spike was cleaning up the mess that Twilight left behind.

Look here you little shit, I said 'asking no one' that means I wasn't talking to you.

"Obviously I don't," I told the drake in an attempt to not be an ass.

Spike looked at me for a moment in his arms books that Twilight deemed unnecessary for her dealings with the dragon. Something was brewing in his mind I could tell but for some reason, he didn't say anything instead he changed the topic. "Why are you going?" he asked me.

"Huh? Didn't you hear me?" I asked unaware if he was in the room the whole time.

"Yes, but..." the little dragon trailed off as he tried to find the right words. He then took the pile of books and set them down in front of one of the many shelves. "I thought stallions were supposed to stay home and take care of the house and the family?" Spike then hopped on top of the pile of books and looked at me, curiosity drawn on his scaly face. "The mares are supposed to go out and do the dangerous work and protect everypony?"

For a moment I stood there and didn't say anything. He asked a good question, a question I've just spent all morning pondering. I still don't have an answer, but I know what I should say.

"Because Spike its the right thing to do," I told him and he cocked his head.

"There a saying back home; the strong protect the weak," I said, "I've also been raised to always do the right thing no matter what. Because that is a man is supposed to do." When I finished I remember an oath from one of my favorite movies when I was younger.

"I am hereby sworn to valor, to speak only the truth, to use arms to defend the helpless, to use might to uphold the weak. My heart knows only virtue. My wrath will undo the wicked," I quoted before I ducked out of the house and left behind an awestruck Spike.

Before I realized that I had to go up the mountain which is going to be cold as balls and went down to my room and got my jacket.

You know, all badass like.

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the Mane Six to show up with their saddlebags full of supplies. They lined up with me in the back. No one said anything about my presence so I assumed that they thought that I was going to stay behind.

Well, aren't they in for a surprise.

As the girls lined up Twilight began in front of them like she was a drill Sargent dressing down the troops. She had the look of confidence in her stride and when she spoke it did not betray any fear, "Alright mares, I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall."

I can see why you're going to make her a princess, Celestia. She definitely has the qualities for it even before her accession to alicorn-hood.

Twilight walked forward her gaze sharp and her neck straight.

"M-mountain?" Fluttershy stuttered as she poked her head out from the group.

Either not hearing her or chose not to answer her Twilight continued on with her briefing. "The dragon is in that cave," she said as she reached the end of the line and pointed at the top of a very long and narrow mountain. At the very top, a trail of black smoke poured out like a wound and stained the clouds.

"Looks pretty cold up there," Applejack pointed out.

With a smirk, Rainbow Dash cut in, "You bet it is," it was a tone that was clearly boasting, "The higher you go the chillier it gets."

"Also the thinner the air is going to be," I said which made all the girls snap towards me.

Rainbow's smirk turned in to a frown quickly turned away from me. I to turned my head away from her and decided to just fling the jacket over my shoulders so that it rested on my shoulders.

"No offense darling," Rarity said with a dainty hoof pointed at my jacket, "But that...uh...jacket is not fashionable for my taste."

I turned to the unicorn with a look that quite clearly said 'WTF' before it don-don on me what she was thinking. She thought that I was showing them how to use it. Not the fact that I was going to use it when we got to the mountain.

With a hum, I held up a bright red sleeve by the blue wrist cover. "Yes I wasn't a fan of my school colors myself," I said releasing the sleeve, "But it will keep me warm up there."

It seems that it finally clicked in the other members of our party that I was going too. The girls looked over to Twilight who opened up a map with her magic and began to study it. "Uh Twilight darling," Rarity said, "Is Sean coming with us?"

With an absent-minded, "Yep," Twilight looked up at the mountain before going back to the map.

"Do you think that such a good idea?" Rarity continued completely forgetting that I was right there next to her.

"Tried to get him to stay but he's too stubborn to listen to reason," came the half-hearted reply.

"I'm perfectly capable to listen to reason," I muttered as I watched as Fluttershy went over to talk to Twilight. Most likely to ask if she could stay behind. I looked over to Rarity who decided to pull out her scarf before she gave Applejack a 'look'. Before I could even decipher what that look meant a pony next to me spoke up.

"How ya doin' sugarcube?" Applejack asked me.

I tilted my head to the side and gave it a strong twist. A resounding popped vibrated within my body and I did the same to the other side, "Good all things considering."

"Ya need to stay here," Applejack's southern twang spoke up.

I looked down to see the cow pony staring me down like a man on a mission. "Oh," I said my tone becoming a little combative.

"This is a mare job," the farmer said and I bristled at, "A stallion has no place where ther' might be fighen'."

"This isn't your job either," I jibbed losing control of my anger, "This operation should be a joint operation with a diplomat and the military, not civilians."

"Princess Cele-"

"I don't care for her reasoning at all," I cut in, "Whatever they may be." With my hands, I adjusted my cloak and pulled my hood down even further. "If it safe enough for Celestia to send you girls then it is enough for me."

Applejack opened her mouth to say something but once again I cut in. "Do not treat me like I'm some delicate flower," I snapped, "Your stallions might be okay with being treated like that but I'm not. I can take care of myself." Without a second thought, I walked away from the mare and over to Fluttershy who was trying to say something to Twilight who was walking away.

The small yellow one let out a squeak as Twilight was approached by Rainbow Dash. When I reached Fluttershy the pegasus was trying to scurry away from her own shadow before she dashed into a nearby bush. With a mouth over my lips to prevent the snort of amusement I reached the bush and leaned over. "Is everything alright in there?" I asked with a small smile.

A pair of light blue eyes peaked out and the muffled voice of Fluttershy said, "Yes...everything...fine."

I raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't look like it," I said before Fluttershy whimpered, "Come on," I reached into the bush and gave her an ear scratch. "We need to get going."

A whimper was the response.

Damn, I wish I knew something that I could use to coax her out.

I got what I needed when I pulled my out of the bush and a whine of disappointment squealed out of the bush. My lips split in half. "If you come with us I'll keep scratching~," I said with a little trill in my voice. There was a small whimper before Fluttershy shot out of the bush and snapped to my chest. With a chuckle, I held the pony up with one arm and with the other continued the scratch treatment.

With a pony in my arm, I turned to the others. "Well let's get going then," I said to the shocked and bewildered ponies as I walked down the path.

"Wait up!" Twilight yelled at me from behind, "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Do you?" I quipped.

"Of course I do I have the map!" the irate unicorn.

"But do you?" I said deciding to mess with OCD pony.

"Oh, Celestia help me!" Twilight cried out. I turned around in just in time for her to yank out the map with her magic. With crazy eyes darting over the paper checking every little detail.

"She can't save you now," I crackled.

"This is going to be a long trip," Applejack muttered as she took the lead.

"Oi! Do you have any idea where you're going?" I said with a smirk. Applejack stopped and turned around and glared at me.

I just smiled.


End file.
